Forming Bonds
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Full Summary Inside: Hetty is looking to work on building the relationship between NCIS and LAPD. She also has her eyes on a certain detective that is making a name for himself. She assigns the team to shadow Deeks for the week to prove that LAPD does more than they think. So this is a week in the life of Detective Marty Deeks. It's gonna be a great story so read it. Lots of action
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is going to be like a seven or eight chapter story. I want to try and do a series of oneshots or twoshots that are all connected to each other, but just different situations. This is what I am hoping to be for the start of this series. Deeks' past is all the same, but his attitude is a little different. LAPD still hates him and Deeks is more guarded around people. He's still funny and happy around the people he trusts, but he doesn't trust Federal Agents. So Deeks will be a little out of character, but not too much to turn people away I'm hoping. As time goes on with this series he will be more like himself once he trusts the team.**_

_**Summary: Hetty is looking to work on building the relationship between NCIS and LAPD. She also has her eyes on a certain detective that is making a name for himself. She assigns the team to shadow Deeks for the week to prove that LAPD does more than they think. So this is a week in the life of Detective Marty Deeks.**_

_**Chapter Warnings: Swearing, mentions of murder, mentions of child abuse and mentions of child molestation. Nothing descriptive or graphic at all it's just talking about it.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Hetty had been looking out at her team that was in the bullpen. The three of them had been working on paperwork after wrapping up a case. Hetty knew she needed to find a replacement for Dominic Vail. It was hard on the team when they found him alive only for him to be shot down protecting Sam. Hetty knew that her team was a very closed net family. They didn't like any outsider trying to come into their family. Hetty was glad that they were so close, but that made it difficult to add a new member to the team. Kensi needed a partner. She couldn't continue being out in the field alone and it was time consuming to have all three of them going to one location at a time. Hetty needed to find her a new partner. The problem wasn't just how the team would react to a new agent. The other problem was Hetty had her eye on someone for a long time, but it didn't seem like she was getting any closer to having this man on her team. He was an LAPD detective for starters, he wasn't even an agent. That didn't matter to Hetty though; he was more than qualified and gifted with undercover operations. Hetty had been watching him for six and a half years now. Hetty had liked what she saw the moment she found out about him and she had been keeping a very close eye on his career and he didn't disappoint. Hetty knew that he would be perfect for the team, but it wasn't just the team that would be a problem. They wouldn't warm up to him like they would a seasoned agent or even how they took Dom under their wings fresh out of the academy. His personality was very much different than those on the team. He was more carefree and joked around, but only when he trusted the person he was with. He wasn't serious all day long, but when he needed to be he was serious. He was an excellent shot and very gifted with undercover work. He was the best undercover operative in L.A and Hetty knew he would be perfect for the team.

The problem was Detective Marty Deeks didn't trust anyone. He used humor to hide the hurt from his traumatic childhood. He was hated by the LAPD, because he had turned against corrupted cops resulting in the LAPD to turn against him. He hasn't had a partner in over six years. He is too used to working on his own and he doesn't understand what it means to be on a team with people there to have your back and protect you. He doesn't know what a family is or what it means to be a part of one. He was more of a lone wolf than Callen was and Hetty didn't know how a team environment would go over with Deeks. She didn't know if he would even want to be on her team. He had been working with other agencies in the past and he turned down all of their offers for him to join them. Hetty knew he was a cop and that is what he identified himself as. Hetty knew she needed to make a move soon before she had to find someone else to be on the team.

Hetty picked up her phone as an idea came into her mind. She knew that the team, especially Sam wouldn't respect Deeks. To them he would be just a cop and they would be federal agents. Hetty wasn't blind she knew her team thought they were better than local police. She knew that they had a chip on their shoulder, especially Sam. If she wanted Deeks on her team she needed to start to get them to see that the LAPD did more than they thought with a lot less resources.

"Commissioner Richards' office, how may I help you?" The female receptionist said politely.

"This is Operations Manager Henrietta Lange with NCIS. I would like to speak to Police Commissioner Richards please."

"One moment please."

Hetty could hear the hold music and she knew that the receptionist was speaking with Richards about her. After a moment she heard his voice.

"Hetty, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you have noticed that there is tension between the LAPD and NCIS. I'm hoping to help repair that relationship."

"Things have been a little tense recently. I know my guys are feeling frustrated with the number of homicide investigations that they have been cut out of, especially the ones that they have been working for months on. What do you have in mind?"

"I would like to have three of my Agents shadow one of your detectives for a week. Let them see how the life of a police officer lives. Maybe that will help them understand just what LAPD has to deal with."

"I don't know if it'll help, but I'm up for trying anything. I'm assuming you have a detective in mind though."

"Yes I do. I would like it to be Detective Deeks."

"Hetty, you must know what his reputation is within LAPD, he's not the best one to help rebuild the relationship between our men."

"He's a gifted detective and undercover operative. I think my team needs to see just what LAPD is capable of. You can't argue that he is your best detective, even if the other officers don't like him."

"He's my best man. I can always count on him to be honest. He's use to being alone Hetty. I don't know how well he would respond to having three Federal Agents shadowing him. He doesn't really like Federal Agents."

"Well he hasn't had the best outcomes with Federal Agents. I know he's done numerous undercover operations with different agencies. I know they have been rough on him. Federal Agents really can be stuck up and full of themselves. The three Agents I want to send in though need the wake-up call."

"Why do I have a feeling you are fishing for something more. Maybe you would like to get your hands on Detective Deeks." Commissioner Richards said with a guarded voice.

"He's an exceptional Detective and undercover Richards. I would be foolish to not want someone as talented as Mr. Deeks."

"He won't come over to your side Hetty. He loves being a cop too much and he hates Federal Agents."

"I might be able to change his opinion of a few. He's just had bad experiences."

"Don't get your hopes up. It's been a long time since he's had to play with anyone and he won't take any crap they give him. He's always guarded around people he doesn't know. He can be full of jokes and life, but he can also be completely opposite. He won't show these agents his true self."

"I know he won't, but maybe he might just like them. It couldn't hurt to try Richards."

"Alright, I'll let him know. When are you thinking about doing this?"

"Tomorrow if that is acceptable."

"That's fine. He just got back from an operation last night so he'll be available tomorrow. He's off today, but I will let his Lieutenant know to inform him of this tomorrow. His shift starts at nine."

"I'll have my Agents meet at his station tomorrow for nine. Thank-you Richards hopefully this will help."

"Hopefully this doesn't make it worse."

"We'll find out in a week."

"I'll let you know how it goes, though I'm sure your Agents will be calling you with all of the details."

"Oh I'm sure they will and then some. Goodbye Richards."

"Goodbye Hetty."

Hetty hung up her office phone and had a small smile on her face. She was now able to get her team to interact with Deeks and hopefully they will see a different side to LAPD. Hetty was also hoping that Deeks wouldn't be cold and distant towards her team. She knew that he didn't have many good experiences with Federal Agents or with being on a team. Hetty was hoping that Deeks and her team would be able to get along. Hetty truly wanted to have Deeks on her team and she felt that he would make the best addition to her team. Hetty got up and headed over to the bullpen to let her team know about what their next assignment would be. They looked up as they heard her approach them.

"I have a new assignment for you." Hetty said calmly.

"Seriously? We just finished the last one." Sam said.

"Fear not Mr. Hanna this assignment doesn't start until tomorrow."

"What is it?" Callen asked.

"As I'm sure you have all noticed our relationship with the LAPD has been tense recently. I spoke with Commissioner Richards and we have agreed that we need to work on repairing this fractured relationship." Hetty began.

"Why? We out rank LAPD, we don't need to get along with them." Sam said.

"On the contrary Mr. Hanna we do need to get along with them. We need to work with them, because they don't need to report every murdered marine they find. They don't need to hand over evidence and cooperate with our investigations. The LAPD could very well make our lives and jobs more difficult and miserable. If the relationship gets any worse they could stop reporting all together. Which means we won't know about murdered marines, or any terrorist threats that they uncover. We need to repair the damage done to our relationship." Hetty said in a serious voice.

"It's not just on us though Hetty. I know there have been times when we haven't been that nice to the LAPD, but they haven't been so welcoming either." Kensi said.

"No they haven't and it's no secret that Federal Agents and local law enforcement don't get along. However, that doesn't mean we should just continue to ignore the problem. We deal in terrorism and we cannot afford to have one relationship destroyed. We need to have functioning relationships with other agencies as well as local law enforcement. This country's safety depends on that." Hetty said.

"So what's the assignment then?" Callen asked.

"Nine am tomorrow morning you three will report to precinct twenty-eight. You will spend the week shadowing a detective. For one week you three will no longer be Agents, but police officers." Hetty said.

"You can't be serious." Sam said slightly annoyed.

"Oh I am very serious Mr. Hanna. You will be shadowing Detective Marty Deeks. That is unless you think you can't handle being a police officer Mr. Hanna." Hetty said in a challenging voice.

"Hetty, I'm a Seal and a Federal Agent, I think I can handle writing speeding tickets." Sam said with a cocky tone.

"I think they do more than that Sam." Kensi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to wear uniforms?" Callen asked.

"No just plain clothes. You'll be working with a detective." Hetty answered.

"What unit is the detective in?" Kensi asked.

"He's an undercover detective. He just got back from an assignment last night. When he isn't working undercover he tends to float around different units." Hetty answered.

"If he gets an assignment are we to go with him?" Sam asked.

"You are, assuming it's not on the last day. It's only a week and then I will need you back here to work on cases as they come up. I want to make this clear though, you will be operating as you would if you were working for the LAPD. So you will only have access to what they do, which means you can't call Mr. Beale or Ms. Jones if you need something." Hetty said.

"I doubt we will need them." Sam said.

"This is gonna suck." Kensi said.

"Come on it can't be that bad. It's as close to a vacation we've had in a long time." Callen said.

Hetty just smiled at her team.

"What's with the smile Hetty?" Sam asked.

"It's because you all believe that being a police officer is so simple compared to what you do. I'm going to be looking forward to seeing how you think at the end of the week and when I say a week I mean the full seven days. Try not to anger anyone while you are there. We are trying to repair the damage after all." Hetty said before she walked away.

Sam just shook his head. "This is going to be the easiest assignment we have ever done."

"This is going to be boring as hell." Kensi said.

"So it's an easy next seven days. If we can manage to repair the damage then we need to. You know how important it is." Callen said.

"I know, but still we have to be cops G." Sam said.

"We've been undercover as highway patrol. What's the difference?" Callen asked.

"The difference is highway patrol does something other than writing tickets and eating donuts." Sam said.

"Come on Sam you know that's not all they do." Kensi said.

"I know, but they don't do anything close to what we do. This is going to be so easy we'll be able to do it with our eyes closed." Sam said.

"Ya well I just hope that detective isn't an ass." Kensi said.

"He's an undercover detective if he gets an operation it could be fun." Callen said.

"What do they even go undercover for?" Kensi asked.

"Drug dealers mostly. They go as junkies, homeless people and prostitutes." Sam answered.

"So nothing good and exciting then. Great, this week is gonna suck." Kensi said.

"Let's just focus on repairing the relationship and get through the week. The detective could be a lot of fun for all we know." Callen said trying to make this into a positive experience.

Callen didn't want to do this anymore than Kensi or Sam, but he was the team leader so he had to try and suck it up. He knew how important it was to have the LAPD on their side so he was going to do his best to help repair the damage that has been done over the years. It wasn't just with them; Federal Agents and cops just don't have a good track record together. They both were placed in stereotypes and that made it difficult to get over first impressions. Callen was hoping that this detective would be able to work with them and maybe help rebuild that fractured relationship.

"I highly doubt it." Kensi said.

"You are right about one thing G; it will be an easy week." Sam said.

"If we survive the boredom." Kensi added.

"Well I am done my paperwork so who's up for a drink?" Callen asked.

"I'm in." Kensi said.

"Me two, I have a feeling I'm going to need it for tomorrow." Sam said.

"At least try and be nice." Callen said as he packed his things away.

"I will, but don't expect me to be signing up to be a cop after this." Sam said.

"I don't think you would fit in the uniform." Callen joked.

Kensi smiled at Callen's comment as Sam just shook his head.

"That highway patrol uniform fit me just fine G." Sam said with a smirk as he stood up.

"I'm sure we could always ask for a uniform for tomorrow for you and find out." Kensi said with a smile.

"Don't even think about it." Sam said as he looked right at Kensi with a serious face.

"Why not Sam? The blue might look good on you." Callen said with a smirk as the three of them headed out of Ops.

"Keep it up G and I'll get you one." Sam said as he got into his car.

Kensi got into her car and the three of them drove off to a local bar they frequent at. None of them expecting for their week to be crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deeks walked into Lieutenant Bates' office that morning just before nine. He had been off yesterday to recover from being undercover; he was fine it was just protocol. The operation had been simple and it had only lasted two weeks. Deeks didn't have any assignments coming up in the next couple of days that he knew about so he figured he would see where he was needed.

"Deeks, welcome back." Bates said.

"Thanks. I didn't know where you needed me to be."

"I actually have a form of an assignment for you. The P.C contacted me last night asking for you to do something for him."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Operations Manager at NCIS wants to have three of her Agents shadowing a detective for a week. Henrietta Lange requested you for the job."

"Why do I have to do it?" Deeks asked clearly annoyed.

"Because she requested you specifically and the P.C agreed. They want to work on rebuilding the relationship between NCIS and LAPD. Considering NCIS deals with a lot of terrorist threats on the country the P.C considers this relationship to be extremely important."

"I get that, but why would she request me. I don't even know her."

"She's heard about you and is impressed I guess. I don't know why she would pick you, but she has and the P.C has signed off on it. They will be here for nine. Take them with you for the next seven days and try not to piss them off."

"There's nothing I can say to change your mind about this." Deeks said clearly not happy.

"It's not my call; it's the P.C's so no there isn't. If it was up to me you wouldn't be doing this, but it's not. They should be at the front desk soon. I suggest you go down there and wait."

"What if I get an assignment?"

"We can cross that bridge if it comes. For now go meet them and see if Marcy needs any help with the calls."

"Fine" Deeks said clearly not happy about this. Deeks left Bates' office and headed down to the front desk.

Callen, Sam and Kensi walked into precinct twenty-eight and went over to the front desk. This precinct was huge to house multiple task forces plus holding cells. It was twenty-two floors with the Sergeants' and Lieutenants' offices up on the top floors. The holding cells and booking were done on the first floor and the remaining ones were for different units and conference rooms. They walked over to the front desk to the desk Sergeant.

"How can I help you three?" She asked.

Callen pulled out his badge to show the desk Sergeant as he spoke.

"We are Federal Agents with NCIS. We are here to see Detective Deeks."

"Stand over there and I'll see if I can find him." She said.

The Sergeant turned around to look at the desks behind her to see if she could find Deeks. When she didn't she picked up the phone and they could see her speaking, but they couldn't hear what she was saying. After a minute she hung up the phone and then spoke to them.

"He'll be down in a minute."

"Thank-you." Callen said.

They stood there in the waiting area and waited for Deeks. They didn't know what he looked like so every man that passed by in a suit they thought it could be him. A man with dirty blonde hair that was slightly curly and wild looking came up to them. He was dressed in light blue jeans with a black t-shirt that fit his muscles and showed off his arms. He was unshaven, but he didn't have a bushy beard just enough to cover his face. He had a badge around his neck on a chain.

"NCIS?" He asked as he came up to the three of them.

"Detective Marty Deeks?" Callen asked slightly surprised that he wasn't clean cut and wearing a suit like the others that they had seen.

"The one and only." Deeks said with a smirk. "And it would help if you didn't sound so surprised the next time you say my name."

"You just don't look like a detective." Kensi said.

"You don't look like a Federal Agent, but you don't see me judging you based on first impressions. Why don't you try and do the same or it's going to be a long ass week." Deeks said with a sharpness to his voice.

"We're sorry; we didn't mean anything by it. I'm Agent Callen this is Agent Sam Hanna and Agent Kensi Blye. We're here to see what it's like to be working within LAPD. We are hoping to start to repair the relationship between NCIS and LAPD." Callen said.

"Good luck with that." Deeks said as he went over to the desk Sergeant.

"Marcy, where do you need me today?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"How was your operation? I heard you got back last night." Marcy asked with a smile in return.

"Same old same old. I'm all yours for today at least. I suggest you choose wisely." Deeks said in a charming way.

"Patrol is slammed, not that that is anything new. Feel like riding around all day?"

"I'll go wherever you need me you know that."

"That's why I like you Marty." Marcy reached into a cabinet and pulled off a set of keys from a hook and handed them to Deeks. "Take squad nineteen and go grab a radio. Let me know when you are ready and I'll start to give you some of the backlogged calls."

Deeks threw the keys into the air and caught them with a smile.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go." Deeks said to Marcy.

Deeks turned to Callen, Sam and Kensi.

"I'll be right back."

Deeks headed into the precinct to go and grab a radio.

"We'll he's nice." Sam said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't judge someone based on what they look like. You won't get far with him if you judge him. You keep an open mind and you'll get along just fine." Marcy said without even looking up from her desk.

"This isn't off to a great start." Callen said.

"Come on G, how were we suppose to know that he wouldn't be dressed in a suit." Sam said.

"He's an undercover detective; we probably should have considered it." Kensi said.

"He didn't have to act that way though." Sam said.

"We're supposed to be helping to rebuild the relationship, so let's just try and make the best of this. At least we won't be sitting at a desk all day." Callen said.

Deeks came back with a radio sitting in a holster that was strapped to his left thigh. He gave them a tight smile as he spoke.

"Ready?"

"We're good to go." Callen said.

Deeks headed out of the precinct with Callen, Sam and Kensi following behind. They walked over to a black detective car and Deeks headed towards the driver side door.

"You all armed?" Deeks asked.

"Always." Sam said.

Sam stood in front of the passenger side door and Callen just smirked. Deeks opened his door and looked over at the three Agents.

"What?"

Callen just smiled as Kensi opened the back door with a chuckle as she got in.

"He's just not used to not driving." Callen said with a laugh to his voice.

"My car I drive. If I'm ever in your car then you can drive." Deeks said as he got into his seat.

Sam didn't look happy and Callen just smiled as he got into the back seat next to Kensi. Sam got in the passenger seat and looked around the car. The car was old and it was in rough shape.

"Don't LAPD have any newer cars? This car doesn't even look like it could go faster than fifty." Sam said.

"This is a newer car and it can handle up to eighty." Deeks said.

"Newer? This car is like ten years old." Sam said.

"And that is new for LAPD. Most cars are fifteen years old. Sometimes you luck out and get one that is five years." Deeks said.

"Why are the cars so old?" Kensi asked.

"Because we can't afford to buy new cars. When one breaks down beyond repair then LAPD buys old cabs that cab companies don't want anymore. They switch them up to work for LAPD." Deeks explained.

"Doesn't LAPD get money each year from fundraisers?" Callen asked.

"Not much. We get a portion of tax payers' money, but what little we do get has to be divided up between eighty-three precincts so there isn't much for a single precinct. The political players and the wealthy that donate money to law enforcement tend to only give money to agencies, because they feel they do more to protect the city. What they fail to remember is when they get robbed or threatened or assaulted, it's not the FBI that comes to help them. LAPD works every day around the clock all year long to protect L.A, but we are always the ones that people forget about first. LAPD hasn't been able to afford to pay for overtime in the last five years. Officers and detectives are working a hundred hour work weeks all for forty to fifty-five thousand a year."

"That's it?" Kensi asked surprised that the amount was so little.

"That's it. The benefits suck, they only pay up to thirty percent not to mention the pension isn't enough to live off of. You would still have to work full-time to make it with your pension payments. You don't become a cop for the money and benefits. You become a cop, because you want to make a difference and help people."

"I didn't know a cop salary was that low. Federal Agents make three times that amount." Sam said.

"Then you're buying lunch." Deeks said with a smirk as he grabbed his radio. "All set Marcy."

"About time. You're gonna be busy today."

"When has it ever been a slow day?"

"Smartass. First call is 2033 Rosemund Circle, well-being check. The call came in two hours ago. Tina Frey called it in from Kanas City. Her daughter, Stephanie and her granddaughter, Lizzie, were supposed to have been on a flight to visit for the week. The flight was due seven hours ago. When they didn't get off the plane she started to call her daughter on her home phone and cell phone, but she received no answer. After five hours of not hearing from her she called us."

Deeks put the car into drive and headed for Rosemund Circle. He picked up the radio and spoke.

"How old is the mother and daughter?"

"The mother is thirty-four and the daughter has just turned five."

"When was the last time Ms. Frey spoke to her daughter?"

"Last night to confirm the time her flight would be in. She said her daughter was looking forward to spending the week in the country with her family."

"Did the mother say why her daughter and granddaughter were flying in so late? Seven hours ago is two in the morning."

"I didn't even think to ask. I do have her contact number for you if you need it."

"Alright, what about a husband or boyfriend?"

"She's married to a man named, Ben Harper. Ms. Frey has been calling him as well, but no answer. According to Ms. Frey, Mr. Harper was supposed to be with a client in Santa Barbara. He's a lawyer." Marcy said with fake enthusiasm.

"Careful Marcy, some people might think you love lawyers."

"Only you Marty. Let me know what you find."

"Ten four."

Deeks put his radio back in its holster as he drove through the city streets.

"You do well-being checks for people that young?" Callen asked.

"Eighty percent of the well-being checks that we do are from neighbors and the person is like seventy or older. They usually end with the person dying from natural causes or they are injured. There are a small percentage of well-being calls we get that it turns out to be someone murdered or gone missing. When the person is this young and a child is involved we try and get as much information as we can just in case. Well-being checks that are that young don't normally die from natural causes. If they are missing then we are at least seven hours behind."

"But the first twenty-four hours in a missing person's case are the most important. If they are missing then there's only seventeen hours left in that window." Kensi said.

"And that's assuming they didn't go missing before the flight was scheduled to leave. The reality is LAPD doesn't have enough resources and personnel to find a missing person within that first twenty-four hour window. It's why we try and get the public involved to keep an eye out. Ninety-five percent of the time we don't find the body until it's too late."

"Don't you have a division for just missing persons?" Sam asked.

"We have three in L.A with a hundred and fifty detectives. Between all three divisions they have over nine hundred active cases, that doesn't include the ones that are classified as a cold case. There's just too many people in L.A and not enough cops and resources. We need more cops, but we can't get the money from the government to pay for the extra cops. The academy used to run five or six times a year, but now it's cut down to twice a year and limited in numbers. Every ten seconds in this city a crime is being committed. Every thirty seconds someone dies and someone is born. Over three million people live in this city and only fifty thousand cops to protect them all."

"I thought there was more cops than that." Callen said surprised by how low the number was compared to the citizens.

"That's it and it drops every day when one dies or is killed."

"How do you handle all the calls then? Just go by who reports first?" Kensi asked. She didn't really care, but at the same time she was a little interested.

"Based on what is reported. Shootings, child abuse, sexual assault, missing person, and crimes in progress are our top priority. After that it's whatever call has been sitting there the longest. Roughly two thousand calls are made a day to 9-1-1 and we have to try and get through them all."

"That makes for a quick shift at least." Sam said.

"That would depend on the type of cop that you are. Most come in, do their shift and then leave. Some come in and dick around all day only taking a couple calls so they don't have a lot of paperwork to do. Two percent of us are hard core like me. You come in work twelve hours straight doing as many calls as you can and working late if it's busy or backed up. Then you do all the paperwork. Just depends on what type of cop you are."

"You don't get paid for overtime though." Kensi said.

"Nope just the twelve hours, anything after that it's on your own time."

"Do you get a lot of paperwork?" Callen asked.

"Every call you take you have to write a report and fill out all these reports for the man upstairs. In twelve hours you have easily six hours of paperwork to do. Some will do a call then do the paperwork before going back out some don't. You don't have to do it all in one day. You do get a couple of days to get it all filed out. Depending on if the staff Sergeant likes you, he'll let your paperwork go for a month as long as nothing comes up for it. You guys are full of questions."

"We're here to try and rebuild the relationship with LAPD. We've been told that for the next seven days we're cops. We're just trying to learn what we can about how LAPD operates." Callen said.

"You don't have any questions about how NCIS operates?" Sam asked.

"You deal with national security and navy personnel. You're on a team of three, considering there is only three of you stuck here. Callen is the team leader, based on how he presents himself and how you both react to him. Agent Blye back there is a tough girl who fit in better with the boys growing up then the girls. She was never in the military, but she grew up around it for her to pick NCIS over the other agencies. And you based on your size, posture and the way you talk to people, you were in the Navy as well and when you got out you thought you would keep close. You are also married based on the tan line on your ring finger. You take the ring off for work so no one will see it and put her in danger. As for your operations manager, I haven't met her so I can't say anything about her." Deeks said with a cool confidence to his voice as he pulled up the Rosemund Circle.

They all just looked at each other and no one said anything. They had barely been around Deeks for less than fifteen minutes and he had already profiled them.

"Judging by the silence I'm going to say I was right." Deeks said as he pulled up to the house.

Deeks got out of the car and the others followed.

"Alright that was slightly impressive detective." Callen said with a small smile.

"You're observant." Kensi said slightly guarded.

"Wow an observant cop; that must really screw with your stereotype of us." Deeks said guarded as he got up to the door and knocked. "I'm sure we could find a donut shop somewhere." Deeks said as he knocked again only to get no answer.

"That's not what we meant detective." Callen said.

"Mhm." Deeks said as he moved off the steps and over to the window to try and see if he could see inside.

"Are you gonna be like this all week?" Sam asked with annoyance.

"Stop judging and you'll get farther." Deeks said as he looked through another window.

He stopped when he saw the legs of a female down on the floor. Deeks could see blood so he came back to the door and pulled out his gun from behind his back.

"Look out." Deeks said as he went over to the door.

The others pulled their guns as well not knowing what is going on, but knowing enough that something wasn't right. Deeks kicked the door down and once it was open he called out.

"LAPD!"

Deeks went in first followed by Sam then Kensi and Callen at the end. Deeks headed into the kitchen where he saw the woman. He bent down keeping his gun and eyes up as he felt for a pulse. The three of them looked at him and he shook his head as he stood up again. They continued to go through the house clearing it of any criminals. Once it was all clear they put their guns back in the back of their pants.

"Well that's the daughter. Where's the granddaughter?" Callen asked.

"Let's search the house and make sure she isn't here somewhere." Deeks said.

They all broke off to look through the rooms to see if they could find the little girl. After a few minutes Sam's voice rang out from upstairs.

"I found her!"

Deeks was downstairs and started to make his way upstairs when he heard the little girl scream. He began to run up the stairs and into the little girl's bedroom to see Callen and Kensi standing in the doorway with Sam crouch down on the floor looking under the bed.

"Hey calm down. Come on out of there you're okay." Sam said in his normal tone.

Deeks pushed past Callen and Kensi into the room shaking his head as he spoke.

"Look out." Deeks said in a serious voice

Sam looked at Deeks before he moved out of the way, clearly not happy that he was told to move by him.

"Clearly you have no kids." Deeks said as he went to the bed and laid down on the floor on his stomach.

Sam gave Deeks a dirty look at his comment. He was starting to dislike the detective once again. Deeks saw the little girl under her bed and he could tell she was terrified.

"Hey sweetheart. I like your hiding spot." Deeks said gently.

Deeks grabbed his badge that was hanging around his neck and held it up to her.

"You see this? This is my badge which means no one is going to hurt you. I'm the police honey."

"Police?" Lizzie said with a shaky voice as tears came to her eyes.

"That's right. I'm here to protect you and make sure no one hurts you. We can stay hiding under here as long as you want. And when you are ready we'll go outside okay?"

"Where's mommy?"

"You're mommy is sleeping right now."

"Oh"

Deeks could see the tears coming down the little girl's face and Deeks was hoping she hadn't seen the murder. The last thing a child needs to see is their parent being killed.

"You'll protect me?" Lizzie asked.

"I give you my word sweetheart no one is going to hurt you."

"Can we go outside now?"

"Absolutely. Come here honey."

Lizzie went over to Deeks and Deeks grabbed her and when they were out from under the bed he put her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head down on his shoulders. Deeks kept a hand on her back and he waked out of the room. The three agents followed and noticed how Deeks made a point of avoiding the kitchen so the little girl wouldn't see her mother on the floor. Once outside Deeks grabbed the radio out from the holster and radioed in. Callen, Sam and Kensi stood in front of the door just watching and waiting to see what they could do. This wasn't their case, so they didn't have any right to start snooping around. They also didn't know what the protocol would be.

"Detective squad twenty-two to base."

"Go ahead Marty." Marcy's voice said.

"I have the little girl she's in my arms. She seems fine, but have a bus roll by just in case."

"I'll send one out. What about the mother?"

"She's sleeping. Have a squad come by just in case as well Marcy."

"I'll alert another squad to come by and help you. The bus is on the way now. I'll call the C's office as well."

"Thank-you Marcy."

Deeks put the radio back in its holster and began to rub Lizzie's back to comfort her.

"What do you want us to do?" Callen asked.

"We have to wait for now until the bus comes before we can focus on the D.B. If you're itching to do something you could start knocking on doors to see what you can find out."

"I'll go right, Sam you go left and Kensi you go across." Callen said.

The three of them went their own way and started to knock on doors to see what they could find out. Most houses no one was home due to the time of the day it was. It was just after ten thirty in the morning and most were at work on a Thursday morning. They all saw the ambulance come down the street and stopped across from Deeks' car about two houses ahead. They saw the next squad car pull up as well and they started to head back. They had struck out on anyone answering their door. They watched as Deeks handed over Lizzie to the female paramedic and then went over to the two other uniforms that got out of their squad car. Callen, Sam and Kensi went over to them.

"Did you find out anything?" Deeks asked them.

"No. No one's home." Callen said.

"What do you need from us detective?" The one uniform asked.

"We need to wait until the ambulance leaves. The victim is Stephanie Harper; she's dead in the kitchen. The daughter, Lizzie Harper, doesn't know yet. She's only five and thinks her mother is sleeping. Coroner is on the way, once the ambulance leaves I want you to start a canvas and see what you can find." Deeks said to the two uniforms.

"Yes sir." The younger officer said.

Deeks headed back over to his car and sat down on the trunk. He could see inside the back of the ambulance so he could keep an eye on Lizzie. Deeks pulled out the radio.

"Hey Marcy."

"Go ahead Marty."

"Think you can work your magic and find me information on Ben Harper?"

"I'll let you know what I can find. I spoke to the M.E, but she's behind as usual. It could be a long time before the body can be picked up."

"Thanks for the head's up."

"Give me a few minutes I'll see what I can find."

Deeks put the radio down on his thigh.

"So what happens now? What's the protocol?" Kensi asked.

"I take it you guys aren't used to waiting around."

"Not really much waiting unless it's on a stake out." Sam said.

"Then you are in for a long week. Once the bus leaves then we can go inside and start to work the crime scene."

Another squad car pulled up and two detectives got out.

"That's the homicide unit." Deeks stated.

"So we pass this over to them?" Kensi asked.

"Nope we work with them."

The two detectives came over to them and they didn't look happy to see any of them, especially Deeks.

"Who are you three?" The older detective asked.

"We're Federal Agents with NCIS. We're just here shadowing detective Deeks for the week. We're looking to see how LAPD operates." Callen answered.

"And you thought following him around would be the best way." The older detective snickered.

"Shut up Jamieson." Deeks said.

"What do we got?" The younger detective asked.

"Well-being check came in almost three hours ago. Tina Frey called in from Kanas City to ask for a well-being check done on her daughter, Stephanie Harper thirty-four and her granddaughter Lizzie Harper age five. She was supposed to pick them up at the airport at two in the morning. When they didn't show up she started to call her home phone and cell phone, but got no answer. After five hours of no answer she called it in. The husband Ben Harper is a lawyer and is out of town visiting a client in Santa Barbara. He isn't answering his phone either. Marcy is trying to find out what she can on the husband. She has contact numbers for Ms. Frey and Mr. Harper. The front door was locked when we arrived. I knocked, but no one answered. I looked through the windows and saw Mrs. Harper's feet sticking out behind the island in the kitchen. I kicked the door down, we breached and cleared the house. Mrs. Harper was dead in the kitchen and Lizzie was hiding upstairs under her bed. She doesn't appear to have any injuries, but paramedics are looking at her just in case." Deeks said.

"Uniforms doing a canvas?" Jamieson asked.

"They are and these three knocked on some doors while the ambulance was in route, but no answer." Deeks said,

"What the hell are you doing sitting out here then and not inside?" Jamieson snapped.

"Because the little girl doesn't know her mother is dead. I'm waiting for the ambulance to leave." Deeks answered back.

"She's gonna find out eventually that mommy isn't getting back up. There's no point in waiting." Jamieson said.

"You will wait until I say otherwise. Last I checked I out rank you. So you are going to wait until I give the go ahead." Deeks said in a serious and challenging voice.

"Don't talk to me like that again Deeks. Only one of us works undercover remember." Jamieson said as he walked away with his partner behind him.

"Did he just threaten you?" Callen asked slightly surprised.

"It happens." Deeks said with a shrug.

Just then another car pulled up and stopped dead on the other side of the road. A man came running out of his car and towards the house. Detective Jamieson and Detective Johnson stopped him. They all could tell that he was Ben Harper. They watched as the two detectives tried to calm him down. When he saw Lizzie in the back of the ambulance he pushed past the detectives and went into the ambulance next to his daughter. He went to hug her and Deeks saw her flinch slightly at the contact. He also saw her keep her head down and she seemed to be more afraid than before. His radio cracked to life as Marcy's voice came over.

"Marty."

"Go ahead Marcy."

"So there isn't much known about Ben Harper. He's never been arrested as an adult. Juvi records are sealed so we don't have access to see if he has been arrested as a juvi. He was an Army Ranger since he was eighteen. As far as I can tell he's still enlisted, but is in the reserves. He got his law degree on Uncle Sam's dime. He deals with criminal defense. That's all I got."

"Thanks Marcy."

Deeks put his radio back in its holster.

"Army Ranger, good man." Sam said.

"Not necessarily." Deeks said still keeping his eyes on Lizzie and Ben in the ambulance.

"He's an Army Ranger. He fought for this country. He's a good man." Sam said.

"Why because he was in the military? Your job must be very difficult for you if you think because someone fought for their country they are innocent. How many navy men have you arrested because they were murderers or corrupted? Fighting for your country means nothing in this world if you killed you wife." Deeks said.

"He didn't kill her. Or maybe you just have a hard time with accepting military men. What's wrong you didn't get accepted into the military?" Sam said in a harsh voice.

"I have no interest in the military and unlike you I don't put anything above anyone." Deeks said as he stood up.

"So you don't trust anyone? That's a pretty pathetic way to live life." Sam said as he stood closer to Deeks.

"There's only two people in this world that I trust. You want to trust every Tom, Dick and Harry that walks by that's your choice. You don't get to comment on my life, especially when you don't know a damn thing about me. Detective Johnson." Deeks yelled out at the detective and he came over.

"Yes Sir." Detective Johnson said.

"I want you to take Mr. Harper and bring him down to the station. Leave him in the box."

"Why?" Detective Johnson asked confused.

"Because his wife has been killed and until we know where he was and can confirm; he's the suspect. Don't tell him that though, he's a criminal defense lawyer. Tell him that we need to ask him questions about his wife and it can't wait. When you get him there I want you to call the alarm company and see if the alarm was even armed, if it went off and when it was installed."

"Yes sir."

Detective Johnson walked over to the ambulance to try and get Harper away from his child.

"You really think he killed his wife? You're gonna arrest a man without any proof." Sam said annoyed.

"You're Federal Agents right? You know all about investigations, you're observant right?" Deeks said in a condescending tone.

"Ya we are." Kensi said with an angry tone to her voice.

"So you three observant Federal Agents saw the dishonorable discharge pending papers in the office? You saw that the wife had an insurance policy worth a million dollars and Mr. Harper is the beneficiary as long as Lizzie is under eighteen? They were sitting right there on the desk in the office. The office you search Agent Hanna. Not enough to make you question? How about your great observation skills. Did you even look at Lizzie when her father came over to her? She flinched away when he touched her, she was smiling and that faded the second she saw her father. She's got her head down and now not talking. Big fancy Federal Agents so surprised that local police can't stand you. Unlike cops, you actually do fit the stereotype of stuck up, entitled little rich kids who thought they would try something a little more exciting in life. You believe you're better than everyone, because you went to some fancy academy. Us cops we just go to this normal crappy looking building and try our best to survive every day on the street. Except you Agent Hanna, you are actually worse, because you were in the Navy so you actually believe you are better than any cop in this city or any city for that matter. You think because you fought to protect this country that makes you better. You forget that its cops that fight to keep this country safe. Its cops that fight to keep this country's citizens safe. Its cops that get shot down every single day protecting innocent people. Its cops that get called when a crime in being committed. Its cops that get called to protect citizens. Just like it will be a cop that gets called when your family is in trouble."

Deeks started to walk away, but he turned around to say one more thing.

"You want to rebuild the relationship I suggest you shut the hell up for the next week. Because guess what LAPD doesn't need the relationship to work. We don't need to report to NCIS when we have a terrorist threat, we don't need to inform you of murdered marines. We can work the case without informing you. NCIS is the one that needs the relationship to work and it will never work as long as Federal Agents look down on us cops like we're dirt. Any cop can be a Federal Agent, but only a handful of Federal Agents can be a cop."

Deeks walked away with those words leaving Sam, Callen and Kensi stunned at what he had just spoken. People don't talk to them like that and Sam was definitely not used to someone talking to him like that. They watched as Deeks helped Detective Johnson to get Ben away from Lizzie and into the other detective squad car. Deeks spoke to the paramedic for a moment and the female nodded before having her partner close the back doors and pulled away.

"Screw this assignment. We don't need LAPD to pull rank over a case. I'm not gonna take crap from some two-bit detective." Sam said clearly angry at being spoken to like that.

"This is our assignment and Detective Deeks has a point. LAPD doesn't need to keep us informed, but they do. We need this relationship to work Sam. This is his investigation you didn't have any right to question him on it." Callen said.

"He's acting like because Harper is in the military then he's guilty. He's being biased."

"Maybe you were the one being biased Sam. He's right we didn't see those documents upstairs. We didn't see how Lizzie reacted to her father. He's annoying, but you have to give it to him, he's observant." Kensi said.

"I don't have to give any credit to him and I don't have to take his crap. He talks about being judged, but all he's doing is judging us." Sam said.

"Well we have to make this work. So we're just going to have to prove him wrong. We need this relationship Sam and Hetty is going to be pissed if we make the relationship worse." Callen said.

"Fine, but he better watch what he says to me." Sam said clearly not happy about this.

They watched as Deeks came back over to them and went over to the driver side door. He opened the door and hit the trunk latch. The trunk opened and Deeks closed the door and went back over to the trunk.

"They taking Lizzie to the hospital?" Kensi asked.

"Yup. They need to check her out." Deeks answered tightly.

"So what happens now?" Callen asked.

Deeks pulled out a large metal kit before he closed the trunk. He headed for the front door as he spoke.

"Now it's time to go through the crime scene."

Sam, Callen and Kensi followed behind Deeks as he went into the house and over to the kitchen. He set the kit down on the floor and he opened it.

"Don't you have a crime scene unit that does this?" Callen asked.

"We do, but waiting on C.S.U could take anywhere from twelve to thirty hours. LAPD has offered a course that you can take and pay for if you want to learn how to process a crime scene yourself. LAPD has roughly five hundred detectives that are qualified. It doesn't save time in waiting for results, but you can at least process the crime scene faster."

Deeks grabbed the camera and started to take pictures of the body.

"How long do results take?" Kensi asked.

"Fingerprints take at least six weeks and DNA will take at least six months up to a year to get back."

"That long?" Kensi asked surprised.

"Yup. Every crime there's some form of science evidence. The crime lab is backlogged all to hell. Not enough money to hire more people or better equipment to make the job go faster. You could wait a year to get results back on DNA only to find out that there was no match in the system." Deeks said as he continued to take pictures of Stephanie Harper.

"What do you do if that happens? You wait all this time only to find no match. Where does the investigation go?" Callen asked.

"In a homicide the first forty-eight hours are key. That is your time period for witnesses and finding your killer. With the lab being backed up we have to rely on eye witnesses and other evidence. The problem with that is we can only go so far without physical evidence. We need more than someone's word for a trial. Most of the time the killer goes free until we can get physical evidence. Even the times when the lab finally comes back with results that we can use, the killer is long gone and goes on the wanted list. Most of the cases are put into the cold case archives until you get lucky for something to come up about it."

"Why doesn't the city do something about the lack of resources?" Sam asked.

"Because the money comes from tax payers and that money goes to the federal labs. Cops aren't important enough." Deeks said as he put the camera away and grabbed some black powder to start printing the door and alarm system.

"You make it sound like everyone is against the police." Sam said annoyed.

"I didn't say that. It's also not an opinion. It's public record where all the tax money is going. It goes to federal agencies and labs. Don't believe me feel free to look it up." Deeks said as he started to finger print the alarm panel.

"Isn't there something the LAPD can do to raise more money for resources?" Kensi asked.

"What like a bake sale? The P.C tries to rub hands with officials, the rich and politicians, but they already have invested interests in Federal Labs and Agencies, if we have a special case that needs the equipment that only a Federal Lab has we have to submit multiple requests. It could and has taken a year before we even find out if we have clearance or our request was denied. Why do you think so many cops have a problem with Feds?" Deeks said as he turned his attention back to the three of them he had finished printing the door knob and alarm. He was able to recover a few good usable prints from it.

"We know there has been a few problems with investigations over the years." Callen said.

"Alright you know what let me ask you this, what do you think of cops?" Deeks asked.

"I think they work hard and I respect them." Kensi said.

Deeks turned to look at her from searching through the mail that was sitting on the table.

"I don't have stupid written on my forehead so don't treat me like I'm stupid. You want to try and repair the relationship then be honest." Deeks bluntly said.

"You want honest? Fine I think cops do a lot of complaining considering their job is easy compared to ours." Sam said.

"NCIS, which means you deal with threats against National security. You think cops don't?" Deeks said as he crossed his arms and half sat against the table.

"Not to the level that we and other agencies do." Callen answered.

"So when you have a man that you can't find and you need help to find him who do you call?" Deeks asked already knowing the answer.

"LAPD." Callen answered.

"And when you need back-up and can't wait for your own men, who do you call?" Deeks asked again.

"LAPD, but we never said you guys don't do anything, but you don't do it to our level." Callen said.

"Right because we just write tickets and eat donuts." Deeks said as he pushed away from the table.

"We didn't say that." Kensi said.

"No, but you think it. Now I'll admit there is about five percent of the LAPD population that do just that, but most of them are older and close to retirement. They don't want to risk getting shot and killed when they only have a few months left. The rest though they vary. Some are like me, but most come in and do the job the best they can until they clock out. That's just the uniforms though." Deeks said as he started to look around the room at the pictures to get a feel for the family. "We have an undercover unit, a homicide unit, guns and gangs unit, missing persons unit, and a lot more. Guns and gangs and the undercover unit goes to more dangerous places then you do half the time. You wouldn't know about that though." Deeks said as he turned slightly to look at the others.

"Ya drug dealers can be real dangerous." Sam said skeptically.

Deeks turned around to face them fully.

"You know what you got stuck with me for seven days and I'm going to make sure you get the full experience. There's nothing I love more than putting Feds in their place. As for why the relationship is so fractured take a look at the facts and not the opinions and you'll find your answer."

Deeks headed up the stairs, but he stopped when Kensi spoke.

"What are we supposed to do while you are looking through the place?"

"You can put gloves on and take a look yourself. I'm assuming they taught you that in your big fancy academy." Deeks simply said before he continued to go up the stairs.

"Oh ya he's fun." Kensi said sarcastically.

"Let's just focus on the fact that this woman was murdered. She isn't a marine, but that doesn't make her any less important." Callen said.

"G's right let's focus on the work and not Shaggy." Sam said as he grabbed some gloves out of the metal case.

Kensi and Callen did the same and they all went through the house looking for any evidence or something they could use to get Stephanie's murderer. After an hour of searching the house in a tense silence they all headed back out to Deeks' squad car. Deeks pulled out his radio after he sat down in his seat.

"Squad twenty-two to base."

"Go ahead Marty.

"Marcy show that cruiser two-eighteen is staying here at this location to wait on the Coroner."

"I'll log it. Detective Johnson and Jamieson are trying to keep Ben Harper in the box, but he is getting anxious to be with his daughter."

"Where is she?"

"She is still at the hospital with a social worker there as per protocol."

"I'm heading back to the station I need to check a few things first before I go and speak to Lizzie. Keep Mr. Harper tied up I don't care what you have to do he doesn't leave Marcy."

"I'll do my best, but I don't have to tell you how Jamieson feels about you."

"Then it's a good thing you out rank him Sargent." Deeks said with a smile that he knew Marcy could hear.

"I almost forgot, silly me." Marcy said with a smile.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Ten-four"

Deeks put the radio back in its holster and he put the car in drive and took off for the station. The drive was done in silence as well and Deeks didn't care. He was here to do his job and not to try and fix a relationship that the Feds were responsible for damaging. Deeks had first-hand experience with many different agencies, he had never worked with NCIS, but he didn't need to to know that they were all the same. He had worked with other agencies and dealt with their bullshit all too many times. Deeks didn't trust almost anyone and he definitely would never trust a Federal Agent. Deeks meant it when he said there were only two people in the world he trusted, his childhood best friend who was like a brother to him and a fellow detective who he had survived a lot of shit with were the only people he trusted.

Deeks arrived back at the station and he parked in the first available spot he could find. They all made their way back inside the building and Deeks gave Marcy a smile before he continued on to the elevator. He hit the up button and when the elevator arrived they all got in and Deeks hit the fifth floor where the homicide unit was located. Mr. Harper would be in one of their integration rooms and he knew he would find Detective Jamieson and Johnson up here as well. Once on the right floor they all walked off and followed Deeks to one of the small conference rooms where Johnson was standing going through the file so far.

"What do you have so far Johnson?" Deeks asked as he walked into the room with the others behind him.

"No offense Sir, but I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Jamieson said that this was his investigation and that I shouldn't tell you anything because of what you have done in the past with fellow cops." Johnson said slightly unsure of himself.

That got Sam, Callen and Kensi's attention. They had a feeling that Jamieson didn't like Deeks based on the way he acted towards Deeks at the victim's house, but they didn't know that others in the LAPD didn't like Deeks.

"You're a Detective now Johnson. Have been for six months now. You picked to be in the homicide unit, why?" Deeks asked calmly.

"Because I wanted to help solve murder cases. To put murderers behind bars where they belong." Johnson answered easily.

"All I want to do is catch criminals, put bad guys away just like you. So one day you get called out to a crime scene and an innocent man is tortured and killed. What do you do?" Deeks asked calmly again.

"I work the case and try to find the killer." Johnson answered.

"Say you do and the man is a drug dealer, what do you do?"

"I arrest him Sir."

"During interview you find out that this drug dealer has actually killed an undercover cop."

"That would bring up more questions, but I still have my killer. The undercover gets justice."

"Good, but what do you do when you find out that the drug dealer only killed the undercover, because he was told by someone else that he was a cop."

"I find out who the person was that knew that information and told the drug dealer." Johnson answered with confidence.

"And if that person is another cop? What do you do then?" Deeks asked with complete seriousness to his voice now.

Johnson hesitated for a moment before he answered. "I don't know Sir."

"You need to figure that out, because that answer will decide if you are a good cop or a great cop. I don't care who likes me here in LAPD or in any other Agency for that matter. I care about justice and putting murderers behind bars. Putting the scum of the earth where they belong. A cop takes a bribe to get out of a speeding ticket I don't care. Once a cop makes the decision to put another cop's life on the line. To kill another cop by releasing information on that cop to someone else, that's when I care. That's when I decide to not look away. The second a cop crosses that line they are no better than the criminals you fight to put away each and every day. So think very long and hard about what type of cop you want to be, because respect in this building means nothing if you can't even respect yourself." Deeks said before he moved away so he could go around the table to look at what Johnson had been able to find. The others moved further into the room.

They didn't know what to think about what Deeks had just said, but they were getting an idea as to why Jamieson didn't like Deeks.

"I was able to get the information from the alarm company. The alarm system was installed just last month. Jamieson asked Harper why they installed it so late after moving into their home. He said that there had been some break-ins recently within the area and he wanted to keep his family safe. The alarm company said that the alarm was set last night around nine and then it was deactivated at ten, but it never was activated again." Johnson said.

"And what does that tell you Detective?" Deeks asked calmly.

"That either she went out last night to put something in her car maybe and turned the alarm off, because she was coming back and forth into the house. Or she let the killer in." Johnson said.

"Or the killer knew the code." Callen added after Johnson didn't.

"Exactly. You can't rule anything out right now. All we know are the facts. A young mother is dead, a man has no alibi confirmed so far and a new alarm system was installed just a month ago. Right now all we know is that only two people had that code the victim and the husband. What's the number one rule in working a homicide?"

"That the spouse or girl/boyfriend are the first suspects until cleared." Johnson said.

"Right, so this alarm system tells us that only two people had the code. We need to ask Harper if he gave the code to anyone else. We also need to check his financials. We know that Stephanie had a life insurance policy that puts Harper as the beneficiary if Lizzie is under eighteen. That's a million dollar reason to kill her. What else do we need to check and confirm?" Deeks asked calmly once again trying to help teach Johnson.

"I'm not sure. The Coroner won't have an autopsy completed yet, because the body hasn't been picked up." Johnson said.

"According to Harper he installed the alarm a month ago because of break-ins in the area. We need to confirm that break-ins have even happened. Go dig and I am going to go and speak to Lizzie. Do not let Harper leave do you understand me?" Deeks said in a serious voice.

"Yes Sir." Johnson said.

"Good, let's go." Deeks said as he looked at the others.

The four of them headed out of the conference room and made their way down through the station to the squad car again. Once they got into the car Sam spoke.

"He seemed like an alright rookie detective."

"Good cops are everywhere, but great cops are far and few in between. You have to train good cops to be great cops and not all cops can do it. You have to have that mind frame to want to be a great cop. Johnson might be able to do that and he might not it's all up to him." Deeks said as he started the car.

"Based on your reaction to Johnson I'm assuming other cops have a problem with you." Kensi said.

"Like I said I don't care if you are taking a bribe from someone trying to get out of a speeding ticket. I don't care if you are taking a bribe to look the other way when a shipment of drugs are coming in. This is L.A every time we catch a drug dealer or cook there are twenty guys just waiting to take their place. We'll never get the drugs out of L.A. It's when you help get a cop killed that I have a problem with it. The undercover, anti-crime and guns and gang units are the units that get the most cops killed, because other cops rat them out. I don't stand for that shit and IAB knows it. When they think they have a dirty cop, a cop that is getting other cops killed they tell me and I go undercover to investigate and find out if the cop is or isn't dirty. I don't want a cop to be dirty, but I won't look the other way if that cop is getting other cops killed."

"So that's why other cops don't like you, because you've helped to put dirty cops away." Kensi summed up.

"In the academy you are told on the first day that you are a brotherhood. You are a family and you don't turn your back on your family. So when everyone graduates and they hit the street for the first time they are all gung-ho about the family and the brotherhood and cops talk. The older cops will tell all the rookies who they should get close to and who they shouldn't. The older cops don't like me, because they believe you never turn your back on a fellow cop. I've put twenty-three dirty cops in jail because they got fellow cops killed. My name has gone around all of LAPD so most cops don't like me, because they think they can't trust me. They think I rat out every dirty cop to IAB and I don't. I don't care what they do as long as they don't get fellow cops killed. At the same time I don't care what they think about me, because at the end of the day I can sleep at night knowing I've done what is right." Deeks answered honestly.

"That's part of what we do. We go after people who murder marines, but a lot of the time we have to arrest fellow marines for that murder. It's not easy to have to arrest one of your own, but you do it because it's what is right." Sam said as he looked over at Deeks.

Sam didn't like Deeks, but he could at least understand and accept that he seemed to have a good moral compass.

"Everyone can kill someone. It's why I don't put it above anyone in this world." Deeks said.

"So do you think Harper did it?" Callen asked.

"I don't go ahead of the evidence." Deeks said.

"But your gut is telling you he did." Kensi said.

"My gut says he did it and my gut is rarely wrong. The hospital should have cleared Lizzie by now so hopefully she can talk." Deeks said.

"And if she didn't see anything where does LAPD go from there?" Sam said.

"Where does NCIS go?" Deeks asked back.

"You looking for tips Deeks?" Sam said with a smirk.

"No I was making a point that what I do is what you do over there. If there isn't any eye witnesses then you follow the evidence." Deeks said.

"So Harper is looking like your best suspect right now. Do you think Detective Jamieson is going to keep him there or let him go?" Callen asked.

"If he's smart he will keep him there. We are all Detectives, but I have been a detective longer so I out rank him. Marcy is also a Sergeant so they have to listen to her. He'll still be there when we get back." Deeks answered.

They didn't say anything else along the way, because they didn't have any more to say. They arrived at the hospital and Deeks parked his car and they all got out and headed inside. Deeks went over to the ER nurses' desk and held up his badge.

"Detective Marty Deeks with the LAPD. A young girl by the name of Lizzie Harper was brought into the hospital by an ambulance for a well-being check."

"One moment." The nurse said as she turned to her computer to look up the information. After a moment she turned back to them. "She is on the children's floor, floor five. A nurse upstairs would know what room she is in. I believe it is room three, we tend to keep the children there while we wait for someone to pick them up."

"Thank-you."

They all headed towards the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Deeks went over to the nurses' desk once again and waited while a nurse looked up the information.

"She is in room three with the social worker. She is in there by herself. A doctor needs to speak to you first though Detective." The nurse said.

"Where is the doctor?" Deeks asked the nurses calmly.

"She is waiting in her office for you. It's just down the hall her name is Dr. Maria." The nurse said with a small smile.

"Thank-you." Deeks said.

Deeks and the others headed down the hall to go to Dr. Maria's office. Once there the door was open and Dr. Maria was sitting at her desk. Deeks knocked and when Dr. Maria looked up she gave them a small smile and waved them in.

"Dr. Maria, I'm Detective Marty Deeks and this is Agent Callen, Blye and Hanna with NCIS. They are on an operation to shadow me around for the week. Are you comfortable with them being here?" Deeks asked politely.

"It's fine. We all work for the same side. Please have a seat."

There were only two chairs in the room and Deeks held his hand out for Kensi to take the one chair as he took the other.

"Lizzie Harper was agitated when she was brought in. It was understandable, because of the situation. Her mother was killed and she wasn't aware of that fact yet. She still isn't. I made sure no one said anything so you could tell her yourself. I know previous detectives working child cases want all information to come from them." Dr. Maria began.

"Thank-you I do prefer to inform the children myself." Deeks said.

"I had to run a few tests on Lizzie and take some pictures. When we were able to calm her down I noticed some bruising around her biceps on both sides. When I asked her about it Lizzie became agitated once again and she kept saying that we couldn't see them. She wouldn't let any of us get close to her to examine her. I finally got everyone out of the room so it was just myself and her. I was finally able to get her to show me the bruising. They were hand marks clear as day around both arms. After some coaching I was able to get her to change for me so I could examine her completely. She's covered in bruises all varying in different stages of healing. I noticed a bite mark on her left hip. The size would be from an adult and a male from my best guess. I had to give her a small sedative to calm her down enough to perform a S.A.E and it did come back that she had been sexually abused for the last two years that I can tell. The most recent rape occurred within the last twenty-four hours. Semen was recovered and I sent that off to the crime lab for you. I took pictures of everything. The sedative has worn off, I only gave her a mild dosage. A social worker is there in the room with her now. I made sure she was the only child in the room so you can talk to her." Dr. Maria said.

Deeks let out a sigh before he spoke. "She hasn't said anything?"

"No she hasn't. I tried to ask her, but she wouldn't talk and she became very afraid of the topic."

"Alright. I can take the pictures and then I'll go and speak to her." Deeks said.

Dr. Maria handed over the S.D memory card to Deeks and Deeks took it and placed it in his pocket. Him and Kensi stood up and Deeks shook Dr. Maria's hand before they headed out. Once they started to walk down the hall Sam spoke.

"That son of a bitch."

It was clear that Sam was angry about what he had just found out.

"You knew this already." Callen said to Deeks.

"I saw the signs for physical abuse. I didn't expect the sexual abuse." Deeks said.

"All she did was pull away from her father; that could have been from anything though." Kensi said.

"Clearly you have lived a different life." Deeks said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kensi asked guarded.

"It's not a bad thing. It just means you never had to fear your parents. Too many kids in L.A don't have that luxury." Deeks said as he got to the door. "Keep in the back and keep quiet." Deeks said before he opened the door and walked in.

Lizzie was sitting down at one of the small tables with a social worker. Lizzie was coloring and she didn't even look up when the door opened. The social worker did and she came over to them just as they all got inside.

"I'm Detective Deeks, these are Agents Callen, Blye and Hanna with NCIS. They are shadowing me for the week. How is she?"

"I'm Crystal Michaels. She's not doing too great. She hasn't spoken to me or anyone since the sedative wore off. She's just coloring right now."

"I need to speak to her alone."

"I understand. I'll be just out in the hallway." Crystal said.

She headed out and Deeks took a breath before he went over and sat down in the small little chair that Crystal was in. Lizzie looked up and saw that Deeks was sitting there and not Crystal. She didn't look happy to be here and Deeks could blame her. He knew from experience that a hospital was not a place for children. Deeks gave her a small smile as he spoke.

"Hey Lizzie, do you remember me?" Deeks asked in a gentle voice.

Lizzie just gave a small nod before she spoke. "Where's my mommy? Is she still sleeping?"

"Lizzie sweetie, your mom got hurt back at your house. I'm so sorry sweetie, but your mom died." Deeks said with a heavy heart.

"What's died?" Lizzie asked with tears in her eyes.

Sam felt his heart breaking. He had a son and a daughter and he couldn't imagine having to tell a little five year old child how their mother died, especially when that child wasn't even old enough to understand the concept.

"Lizzie, do you go to church?" Deeks asked gently.

Lizzie nodded and Deeks continued.

"Do you remember the story about Heaven and God?"

"He lives on the clouds and takes care of the people he picks to live with him." Lizzie said with understanding.

"That's right. Only the really good people get to live with him up in the clouds. When a good person dies they get to go up there and be taken care of by God. Your mommy is up there in the clouds with God."

"But she'll be back right? She'll take me home." Lizzie asked with sadness.

"She's not coming back sweetie." Deeks said softly.

"I won't see mommy again?" Lizzie asked with tears in her eyes.

"You will see your mommy again one day sweetie. I know it's hard to understand, but your mommy is with God up in the clouds right now. She's looking down on you and she is going to watch you grow up into a beautiful woman."

"But I want my mommy here." Lizzie asked as she had tears pouring down her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I'm so sorry she can't be here with you. I promise you I am going to make sure you are safe and protected. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Lizzie broke down and cried. Deeks went and picked her up and placed her in his lap. She curled into his chest and Deeks just held onto her and ran a hand in soothing circles on her back. It was a good fifteen minutes before Lizzie quieted down and she lifted her head. Deeks took his hands and wiped the tears away from her face before he spoke.

"Lizzie, do you have any other family besides your mommy and daddy?"

"Nanny and Grandpa they live far away. Mommy and me were going to see them. They live out on a farm with horsies and cows. And they have three puppies."

"Really? I have a puppy too. His name is Monty."

"I always wanted a puppy, but daddy said no. Where's my daddy?"

"He's down at the police station right now. Lizzie sweetie, do you know what happened to your mommy? Did she fight with someone?"

Lizzie looked down and Deeks knew she had seen or heard something last night.

"Sweetie, I want to protect you and I can only do that if you talk to me. You and your mommy were going to visit your nanny and grandpa last night."

"Mommy was happy to go. She told Nanny that we would be there really late. I was sleeping so I could be awake when we got there. We were gonna fly through the clouds."

"Wow that sounds really cool. So you were sleeping last night so you could be awake for nanny and grandpa?"

Lizzie gave a nod.

"When did you go under your bed then?"

"Um… later." Lizzie said as she put her head down.

"Later that night?"

Lizzie gave a nod.

"Why did you go under your bed?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it. Daddy said so." Lizzie said with fear.

"I know, but your daddy isn't here and I'm a police officer. It's safe to tell me secrets and I will make sure no one knows you told me. I promise I won't tell anyone the secret. Why did you go under your bed sweetie? Does it have something to do with your bruises?"

Lizzie pulled the sleeves down of her t-shirt more to try and hide them as she hung her head.

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to make sure you are safe and happy. How would you like to go to your nanny and grandpa's farm?"

"I can still go?" Lizzie asked with hopefulness.

"I don't see why not. I can call your nanny and grandpa and they can come and get you and take you out to the farm. Would you like that?"

Lizzie nodded her head excitedly.

"Ok. I will do that for you, but I need you to be a brave little girl and tell me what happened last night sweetie. I want to make you safe, but I can only do that if I know the truth. Can you do that for me sweetie?" Deeks asked with complete patience.

After a moment Lizzie gave a small nod

"Ok, why were you under your bed?"

"It's safe under there. He can't get me under there. Me and Mr. Cuddles go under there when it gets loud. Oh no Mr. Cuddles I forgot him under the bed."

"That's ok I will get you Mr. Cuddles. Don't worry I will get him for you. Who were you hiding from?"

"The bad man." Lizzie said sadly.

"Who is the bad man Lizzie?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"I know, but it's ok to tell me. I'll protect you. Who's the bad man Lizzie?"

Lizzie looked down and played with the hem of her t-shirt for a moment before she spoke very softly the others almost didn't hear her.

"Daddy"

"Did your daddy put those bruises on you?"

Lizzie gave a shaky nod before she spoke. "I'm a bad girl."

"No you're not sweetie. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. You are a good little girl and you don't deserve what he has done to you. You don't deserve to be hurt. Was your daddy home last night while your mommy was packing the car?"

"Daddy wasn't happy that mommy and me are going to see Nanny and Grandpa. I was sleeping, but they were talking loud and I woke up."

"Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No, they were just loud and then mommy screamed and then it was quiet."

"What happened after that?"

"I hear Daddy moving around he walks heavy. Mommy says it's from his shoes. Mommy's shoes make a clicking sound and Daddy's shoes make a thumping sound."

"Did your daddy walk around for a while do you think?"

"Mmmmm…. Mhm up and down the stairs. He came into my room later. I thought it was time to go and see Nanny and Grandpa, but it wasn't."

"Did he talk to you?"

"He told me to be a good little girl, that it was time for our daddy daughter time."

"What does your daddy do during that time?"

"He touches me on my cookie. If I tell him no or try to get away he hurts me. I just wanted mommy last night and I didn't behave. I tried to get away and he grabbed my arms. After he left and I hid under my bed. Mommy never came to get me to go to Nanny and Grandpa."

"Thank-you for telling me your secret Lizzie. I promise I'll make sure you don't have to go through any of that ever again. Do you know Nanny and Grandpa's number?"

"Mmhm, mommy had me remember it."

"Would you like to talk to them?" Deeks asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

Lizzie nodded her head excitedly and Deeks pulled up his screen.

"Do you want to dial?" Deeks asked with a smile as he held his phone out to Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded and Deeks handed her the phone. She focused really hard and touched the right buttons.

"Here hit that button and it will put them on the speak phone."

Lizzie touched the speaker button and she could hear the ringing of the phone. After three rings Ms. Frey's voice could be heard.

"Hello? Stephanie?"

"Nanny!" Lizzie said with excitement to his voice.

"Lizzie. Oh thank God are you okay sweetie?" Ms. Frey asked with worry.

"Mhmm."

"Where is your mommy sweetie?"

"Mommy is in the clouds with God." Lizzie said sadly.

"What? Sweetie what are you talking about?" Ms. Frey asked with fear in her voice.

"Ms. Frey this is Detective Marty Deeks. I'm with Lizzie right now. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this and under these circumstances, but your daughter is gone. She passed away."

"No, please no. There must be some mistake. You made a mistake she was coming here with Lizzie. There has to be some mistake." Ms. Frey said with tears going down her face.

"I'm so sorry maim. I saw her myself. It's not something I can talk about right now over the phone for obvious reasons. Are you and your husband able to come down to L.A?"

"Um of course we can. What about Ben? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, but he won't be around. Lizzie tells me how you live on a farm with horses and cows and puppies. She's very excited to come and see them." Deeks said hoping Ms. Frey would understand what he was trying to say.

"Oh my God. Um yes we are excited to see her. We will be there later today to bring you down here Lizzie does that sound good sweetie?" Ms. Frey asked understanding what Deeks was saying without having to say it.

"Can I help Grandpa feed the horsies?" Lizzie asked with excitement.

"Of course you can sweetie. Biscuit misses you. He's going to be very happy to see you. Grandpa and me will be there later on today. We are going to pack up right now and come see you. Where are you going to be sweetie?"

"She is going to come with me I think. Do you want to go and see a police station Lizzie?"

"Really?"

"Really and I'll put on the lights and sirens."

"Cool. Can I go Nanny?"

"Of course, but make sure you listen to the nice detective ok?"

"I promise. I'll see you soon Nanny?"

"Yes sweetie you will see me and Grandpa soon."

"It's station twenty-eight down on Jackson and Fifth." Deeks said.

"I know where that is. Ok sweetheart Nanny is going to get Grandpa moving and we will be out there shortly. You be my good sweet little girl and listen to the nice detective ok?"

"Ok Nanny."

"She'll be fine. I got a Sargent who is going to love having her help."

"I'm a good helper." Lizzie said.

"I thought you would be. Ok say goodbye to Nanny and you will see her and Grandpa soon." Deeks said.

"Bye Nanny."

"Goodbye sweetheart. I'll see you soon."

Deeks hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Are you all set to go?" Deeks asked with a smile.

Lizzie nodded her head real fast and Deeks smiled at the sweet innocence of a little child. Even after what she had been through she was still able to live her life with joy not even realising that what was happening to her was wrong on so many level.

"Let's get out of here then."

Deeks picked up Lizzie and she settled on his right hip. They all walked out into the hallway and saw Crystal still there.

"I'm going to take her back to the station with me. We just spoke to her Nanny and she is coming up with her Grandpa to see her. I'm going to keep her with me at the station." Deeks said.

"Very well. When her grandparents get here please call me so I can come and speak with them." Crystal said as she held out a business card. Deeks took it as he spoke.

"I'll make sure you get the call. Let's go Lizzie."

They all headed out and down to the car. Once there Deeks placed Lizzie in the back in the middle seat with Callen and Kensi on either side of her. Deeks got into the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger seat. Deeks turned the car on and then looked at Lizzie through the rear view mirror.

"Alright you ready for the lights and sirens?" Deeks asked with a smile.

Lizzie nodded her head really fast with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok here we go." Deeks flipped the switches for the lights and sirens and once they came on Lizzie giggled at them. Deeks put the car in drive and headed back for the station. It was only a ten minute drive and they were back at the station. Lizzie had loved every minute of it and by the time they got there she had warmed up to them. Deeks picked up Lizzie again and headed inside. He walked over to the front desk where Marcy was.

"Hey Marcy I would like you to meet a very special little girl. This is Lizzie. Lizzie this is Marcy she's my Sargent and she's really tough."

"Hi Lizzie, how are you?" Marcy said with a smile as she leaned on the desk to see Lizzie better.

"Good." Lizzie said shyly.

"Lizzie is a very good helper and I remember you saying you could use a helper." Deeks said.

"I do need a little helper. What do you say Lizzie think you wanna help me out?" Marcy said with a smile.

"Really?" Lizzie asked.

"Really, really. There's a lot of cool stuff to do back here. I bet you could be very helpful to me."

"Lizzie is just waiting for her Nanny and Grandpa to arrive from Kanas City. They have horses." Deeks said.

"Really? I love horses I actually know how to ride a horse." Marcy said.

"My Nanny does that. She said when I get bigger I can too." Lizzie said with excitement.

"Do you want to see some pictures of the horses I've ridden?"

"Ya!" Lizzie said with excitement and Deeks placed Lizzie sitting down on the desk and Marcy picked her up and placed her in her seat by her computer.

"Let me pull up the pictures for you. How many horses does your Nanny have?"

"They have five and they are really big. Grandpa said maybe they could get a pony so I could hide him."

"That's cool. I love ponies." Marcy turned to look at Deeks and gave him a wink to let him know he was good to go. Deeks mouthed thank-you to Marcy in return.

Deeks didn't head further inside though he went out the front door and around the corner of the building. The three of them followed Deeks not sure where he was going. They walked around the corner just as they saw him punch the brick wall before he placed both of his hands on it flat as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"Are you alright?" Callen asked calmly.

"I'm fine." Deeks snapped.

"You handled yourself really well. I don't mean that as a diss either. What she said wasn't easy to handle. I couldn't imagine having to deal with that every day. We don't get many children in our cases." Sam said sympathetically.

Deeks pushed off from the wall and walked around the small area as he spoke.

"Children are supposed to be innocent and get to be naïve. They aren't supposed to know that monsters are real and they live in the same house as you. Every time it's a child it makes it harder. Being on that floor in the hospital and it's just wall to wall of sick little kids. Kids that might never get to experience what true life is about. All they have known is those walls. I don't know how doctors and nurses do it every day. It's not a job I could do. She doesn't deserve this shit and she's going to remember it and realise when she is older what he did to her. She's going to blame herself and justify it even though it's stupid because she couldn't have done anything to deserve this. That's what's fucked up about it." Deeks said with anger as he punched the wall once again with his right hand.

"You're gonna break your hand if you do that again." Kensi said.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've broken my hand." Deeks said just as he phone rang.

He pulled it out and answered.

"Deeks."

"Detective, this is Officer Mills, you assigned us to the Harper residence."

"Ya what do you got?"

"The Coroner just arrived and is going over the Vic's body. She said it was a stab wound to the heart that did her in. Liver temp indicates she died just after ten twenty last night."

"Once the Coroner takes the vic's body then seal up the house. Check in the little girl's room under her bed there should be a stuffed animal there and bring it to the station."

"Will do Sir."

Deeks hung up the phone before he turned to speak.

"She died last night just after ten twenty. Single stab wound to the heart. He probably used a kitchen knife. His alibi won't check out, not that late. Or it will because he paid off a criminal client of his. He probably drove around and got some cheap motel and paid with cash. Waited it out before he could return home. He probably expected to find the body and call it in."

"Why kill her though? For the money?" Kensi asked.

"Money would have been a factor, but it's not the reason Stephanie was taking Lizzie and running away." Deeks said.

"She knew." Sam said.

"She is a mother she must have seen the way Lizzie was reacting to her father. A bad mother doesn't risk her life to get her daughter all the way to Kanas City. She could have had some kind of leverage over the suspect that she could have used when she got safe." Callen said.

"Or Kanas was just a resting stop. Maybe she did tell Harper that she was going to visit the folks and he found out she wasn't coming back." Deeks said.

"A lot of possibilities. Without evidence how are you going to get him for this? He's a criminal defense lawyer he won't just admit to it." Kensi said.

"I don't need him to admit to it. The physical evidence will bury him. I can get the Station Chief to make a call to the lab and have Lizzie's pushed up to the top of the list. It's a child molestation case under the age of thirteen. That's mandatory life sentence no matter what. Let's see what the other two found out." Deeks said as he started to walk back towards the entrance.

"You should let me look at your hand." Sam said.

"It's fine." Deeks said as he walked into the station.

He looked over and saw that Lizzie was amazed at the photos that Marcy was showing her. Deeks continued on to the elevator and they all got in once it arrived. Sam looked down at Deeks' hand and saw that his knuckles were cut up and bleeding. Once they arrived on the fifth floor they got out and Deeks headed back over to the conference room that they were in earlier.

"Do you always use conference rooms?" Kensi asked.

"Only when the case is first new and if more than one person is working it." Deeks said as he went over to the cabinet and pulled out the small first aid kit. Deeks went through it as Detective Johnson came in.

"Report Detective." Deeks said as he took care of wrapping his hand.

"I checked with Patrol and there hasn't been an increase in break-ins there has actually been a decrease in the last year. According to Mr. Harper only him and his wife had the code to the alarm system. Financially he's secure he doesn't need the money he's worth over two million himself. He's getting agitated and he keeps asking to see his daughter. Jamieson is trying to keep him here, but he's not going to stay around much longer."

"I'll be in there in a minute tell Jamieson to leave. I'll take it from here."

"Um… yes Sir." Johnson said clearly not sure about how well that would go over. He left to go and speak to his partner.

"How does that work?" Callen asked.

"How does what work?" Deeks asked as he finished wrapping his hand.

"When there's conflict among detectives. This is a homicide, but also an abuse case. Who gets rights over the other?" Callen asked.

"It's not always black and white. For agencies there's requirements. Marines go to you no questions asked and you get to run with it. Here it's more of a grey area. The units all try to work together, but not everyone likes each other and some just want the caller. The more callers you have the perception is you are a top cop and can go up for promotions sooner than others. We try to work together, but when we can't the more severe crime takes priority. In this case sexual assault on a minor thirteen and younger is a mandatory life sentence with no chance of parole. It out ranks the homicide. Jamieson doesn't like it then he can go and bitch to the Lieutenant, but he won't win. We're all bond by protocol and this case is simple."

"Shouldn't it go to a child's crime detective then?" Kensi asked.

"I can work any case I want, because I'm not in a set unit outside of the undercover unit. As long as I don't piss anyone off the other units don't care. It's one less case for them."

"In a city this size I would imagine there are a lot of cases that go unsolved." Kensi said.

"There's more than I would like there to be, but there's not much we can do about that. This is one case that will get closed today though." Deeks said.

"How long will your lab take?" Sam asked.

"It's a child, but that doesn't push it up through the backlog. I'll speak to the Station Chief and see if he will call the lab to see if they will push it up. Usually in this type of case they will. We get a confession we won't need DNA, plus we have the other evidence. I don't see him making a confession he'll play stupid and acted like he is outraged that I would ever suggest a thing."

"I don't know how anyone is supposed to close a case when you can't even get your lab reports. We get ours by the next day." Kensi said.

"We aren't federal. We have to go through the process of it all. It's why so many cases get pushed back in court, because we don't have that physical evidence yet. It's a long process and sometimes you get to the end only for it to not work. It's just something we have to deal with."

"So killers and rapists could go free because the physical evidence took too long?" Kensi asked.

"It happens often that killers or gang bangers go free, because the court gets sick of waiting the year for the crime lab. It happens a lot and then you have to wait for the lab reports and try again, but if they are guilty most of them leave the city and you never find them again. We've lost serial killers because of it. They get caught they wait a year in jail and no physical evidence comes back the judge gives up and lets them go free. They go to another state and start all over again."

"That's stupid." Sam said clearly not happy that criminals get to go free because of something as stupid as time.

"That's the justice system. We deal with it all the time, you can't let it get to you or you will never do your job properly. Let's go see if Mr. Harper wants to talk." Deeks said as he closed the first aid kit and put it back.

They all headed out of the conference room and followed Deeks down to the interrogation room. Deeks walked in to the side room where Jamieson was standing looking at the two-way mirror. Callen, Sam and Kensi went in as well and they could see Mr. Harper pacing around the room, clearly not happy.

"I don't appreciate you kicking me out of my investigation Deeks." Jamieson said with anger.

"It's my investigation not yours. And I just spent the last hour with his five year old daughter that he's been beating and molesting. Explaining to her what it means that her mother is dead. So I don't give a damn about your caller rate or pride. It's my investigation so you can stand here and watch or get the hell out. You pick." Deeks said as he walked out of the room.

"Do we come with you?" Callen asked before Deeks walked all the way out of the room.

"No stay here." Deeks said as he left the room.

The four of them turned their attention to the mirror so they could watch Deeks with Mr. Harper.

"You guys got the worst cop to shadow around. He's a disgrace to the force." Jamieson said.

"He seems like a decent detective to me." Callen said.

"How long do you have to shadow him for?" Jamieson asked.

"A week." Callen answered.

"Then you'll see what I mean by the end of the week. He's nothing that LAPD represents." Jamieson said.

The conversation cut short as they turned to watch the interview.

Deeks walked in and Mr. Harper stopped pacing and it was clear that he was pissed off at being kept here for so long.

"You better be the one that tells me I can leave already. I need to see my daughter." Mr. Harper said with anger.

"Sit down Mr. Harper." Deeks said in a serious voice as he sat down in the chair.

"I will not sit down. I'm leaving and going to find my daughter dammit."

"You're not going anywhere until you sit down and we have a chat. So decide how long you want to be here, because I have nothing more important to do today than this case."

"I'm a criminal lawyer I'll have you know."

"What's your point?" Deeks asked completely collected and calm.

"Is this just all some sort of joke to you? See how much time you can waste to keep an innocent man locked up." Mr. Harper asked with anger.

"This isn't funny and you are far from an innocent man."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mr. Harper asked with anger.

"Sit down and find out." Deeks motioned his hand towards the empty chair on the other side of the table.

They watched as Mr. Harper thought about it for a minute before he finally sat down, but the look of anger didn't disappear.

"Mr. Harper have you been read your rights?"

"No, why would I need to be read my rights?" Mr. Harper asked with annoyance.

"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford an attorney then one will be provided for you at the cost of the state. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand your rights?" Deeks ranted off like he has so many times before.

"I'm a lawyer I know my rights. What the hell is this about?" Mr. Harper said with anger.

"Do you understand your rights?" Deeks asked again.

"Yes I understand. Now what the hell is this about?"

"It's about the murder of your wife Stephanie Harper."

"I've already told the police everything I know."

"And now you are going to tell me."

"I was away on business yesterday and last night. I came back and found an ambulance and police cars at my house."

"Where were you for your business trip?"

"Santa Barbara."

"And you haven't heard from your wife since you left?"

"No I haven't."

"You didn't call to say goodnight to your little girl?"

"I called last night, but I got no answer. I figured Stephanie was busy getting Lizzie ready for bed. She tends to leave her phone in the kitchen on charge so she doesn't always hear it. When I didn't hear back from her I just thought she fell asleep."

"That's a lovely story, but we both know that's all it is."

"No it's not. You can call my client and he will confirm."

"I'm sure he will. After all criminals will do anything for a buck. As you are shortly about to find out. You are going to be surrounded by them before the day is over."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are under arrest for homicide, child abuse and child molestation of a minor under the age of thirteen. Which you know councillor is a life sentence without any chance of parole. You are going to spend however much time you have left surrounded by criminals. For your sake I would hope that none of the guards let it slip how you like to have sex with your five year old daughter." Deeks said with a deadly serious tone to his voice.

Ben slammed his hands flat against the table as he stood up and yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? I would ever touch my little girl. What sick game are you playing here detective? I'll have your job for this."

"Sit down Mr. Harper or I'll add more charges."

"You can't do that. I'm a lawyer I know my rights. I want that other Detective back in here. The D.A won't agree to any of this. You have no evidence."

"The D.A has already agreed and you don't get to talk to the other Detective you get me. As for the evidence we have lots of evidence and an eye witness to everything. Now sit down." Deeks snapped.

"Who's the D.A? There is no way Robertson agreed to any of this." Harper said as he sat back down.

"I didn't say Robertson was the D.A."

"So who's the D.A?"

"I am. And I know it will be a slam dunk."

"You're a Detective you can't be a D.A."

"Really? That law degree hanging on my wall in my living room would say otherwise. Maybe the State got confused, but I did get the highest score in history so that's doubtful."

"You're a lawyer?" Harper asked clearly not believing Deeks.

"Yup. Still practise when the right case comes along and lucky for you, your case is the right one."

"I'm innocent."

"The drug dealer down the street is more innocent than you."

"I don't know what story you've heard, but it's wrong. I have never hurt my daughter or my wife."

"You really aren't going to tell me the truth eh? Alright fine, I'll tell you the truth and then I'm going to drag your ass out of here and slam the cell door closed. Your wife found out that you have been molesting and beating your daughter. She booked the plane tickets only one way to go and visit her parents, only she wasn't planning on coming back. She was going to tell them what has been happening. Maybe she was going to file charges, maybe she wasn't. That I'm not sure of, but you weren't going to risk it. You never left for Santa Barbara. You came back home to find your wife getting the car packed up and you knew there was too much luggage for just a quick visit to her parent's farm. Lizzie was upstairs sleeping so she wouldn't be so tired for the trip. She heard you though. She heard you arguing with Stephanie and then she heard nothing, but silence. You killed her by a single stab wound to her chest to keep her from taking Lizzie and from putting your ass in jail. Then you went upstairs and raped your daughter. The doctor already did an SAE Kit and there was semen found. She also found evidence of long-term sexual abuse. That DNA will come back as yours, especially because your DNA is already on file from Uncle Sam. The physical evidence is all I will need to put you in jail for the rest of your life. Lizzie won't ever have to see you again." Deeks got up from the chair once he was done.

"This will never hold up in court and you know it."

"No it will. If you were smart and a real father you would confess and save your child the future trauma of having to have this going to the paper. She's going to have enough problems from what you have done to her. Now stand up, you're under arrest." Deeks said as he pulled his cuffs out from his pocket.

"This will be the end of your career." Harper said as he stood up and Deeks cuffed him.

"No it won't be, but it's the end of yours."

Deeks took Harper to the door and opened it. On the other side was Detective Johnson.

"Take him to holding and book him." Deeks said.

Detective Johnson took Harper and headed towards the elevator where he would take it down to the basement where booking and the holding cells were. The Agents and Jamieson was there as well and Jamieson spoke.

"The physical evidence going to stick?" Jamieson asked with annoyance.

"It'll stick."

"It better I don't need you screwing up my reputation." Jamieson said as he headed back to his desk.

"You do that all on your own Jamieson." Deeks said as Jamieson walked away.

He turned to look at Deeks and they could all tell he was going to say something, but stopped when he saw the Station Chief walk over to Deeks and the Agents.

"Detective Deeks I hope you slept well yesterday on your day off." The Station Chief said.

"Yes Sir." Deeks replied.

"Third shift is short tonight I need you on for thirty-six straight."

"Yes Sir."

"Its playoff time so the bars will be busy. I also need you to head over to King and Brock. There is a raid going down and they need an extra man. Make sure you cover up so you don't get recognized."

"What's the raid for Sir?"

"Drug bust. L'Loca gang and their stash house. There is supposed to be a large gathering to launch a new drug. The whole gang will be there including their leader and distributors. There is an estimated two billion in drugs and cash. Cover up to make sure no one there recognizes you."

"You got it Sir. Is it going down right now?"

"Thirty minutes so head over there."

"On my way Sir. Ben Harper is being booked for Murder two and child abuse and molestation on a minor under thirteen. His five year old daughter."

"Jesus. Where's the daughter?"

"The hospital ran the SAE Kit and took swabs where semen was found. Physical evidence will nail him easily. It would help to push things along if maybe you made a call to the lab Sir."

"I'll see what I can do. Where is the daughter?"

"The daughter, Lizzie, her mother Stephanie Harper was killed by Harper with Lizzie in the house. Stephanie's parents live out of state. I have informed them of the situation and they are on a flight here. They should be here within a few hours. Lizzie is with Marcy. I know that's unconventional, but she just found out her mother was killed. She didn't even know what death was, I had to explain it to her. I thought you could make an exception this time around Sir."

"That's fine. Marcy will keep her busy and with her. When the grandparents get here let me know. I will speak to them about what will happen with the case and what they will need to do for Lizzie. I'll have the paperwork they will need from the courts for custody. I will also set them up with a child lawyer to help them through the rest of the process."

"Thank-you. I will let you know when they arrive Sir."

"Be safe out there."

"Always Sir."

The Station Chief walked back towards the elevator so he could get back to his office. Deeks turned to look at the Agents.

"Let's go." Deeks said.

They all went over to the elevator and headed back down to the ground floor. Once there they headed back to the front door. Deeks looked over at Marcy and Lizzie. Lizzie was curled up in a big chair sleeping.

"The hen is in the hen house." Deeks said just loud enough for Marcy to hear and not wake Lizzie up.

"Good. Did you let the Chief know?" Marcy said back just as quietly.

"He knows and wants to be informed when the grandparents get here."

"Will do. There is a raid that need men."

"Ya I'm on my way there now. Let me know if something comes up. I'm on for thirty-six."

"Lucky you. Be safe out there. Tonight is supposed to be a mad house out there."

"It usually is." Deeks said as he headed out.

They all went over to the car and Kensi spoke as they went over there.

"What's this thirty-six thing?"

"It means you work for thirty-six hours straight before you get twelve off."

"Is that legal?" Kensi asked.

"It can be, but not in this case because you only get paid for forty hours a week sometimes you luck out and can get fifty hours paid for."

"So you'll work all week and only make money on the first two days?" Sam asked.

"I told you, there is no money for anything not even overtime." Deeks said.

They got into the car as Callen spoke.

"I get that you can't get paid for eighty hour weeks, but to work all week and do all this overtime for nothing. How is that right? How does that make cops want to do their job right?"

"It doesn't and it's why a lot of cops won't do their job properly. It's a serious problem, but there isn't anything we can do about it."

"Then why do it? You're a lawyer, why be a cop over that?" Sam asked.

"I like helping people and putting criminals behind bars. Too many were going free because cops just didn't care about evidence. I got sick of it and decided to put a change to it. So I went into the academy and was a detective six months later. Now I put criminals in jail by making sure the evidence sticks."

"You'd be making a lot more money as a lawyer." Kensi said.

"Ya I would be, but I don't need to sell my soul for money. I just want to help people. Take Lizzie other cops might not have cared if she went to the hospital. They might not have seen her reaction to Harper. She could be going home right now with her abuser and no one there to protect her. Her mother is dead, but she will never have to worry about being touched ever again. It's not an ideal outcome, but she'll be safe at least and hopefully she will make a full recovery and be able to be happy. That makes it worth it."

"It would for me." Sam said.

"So have you been undercover before for this gang?" Kensi asked.

"Not for them, they are all Spanish and I can't exactly change my skin color. But they do work with other distributors and I have gone under for a great deal of them. Don't really want to get made so it's just easier to be safe than sorry."

"Ya, but if you get made then what? You just can't go undercover anymore. It wouldn't be that big of a deal." Sam said.

"Who do you think I go undercover for?" Deeks asked.

"LAPD tends to go undercover for drug dealers and as prostitutes or homeless people." Callen answered.

"Maybe the rookies. Seriously? That's what you think an undercover detective does?" Deeks asked surprised.

"You don't?" Kensi asked.

"If I get made I have to go into WitSec for the rest of my life let's just put it that way."

"Seriously?" Sam said clearly skeptic about it.

"I've gone under for human traffickers, home-grown terrorist cells, arms trafficking, drug lords, cartels, mafia and white supremacist groups. So ya seriously I get made I'm either dead or in WitSec forever."

"Wait LAPD goes undercover for all of that?" Kensi asked surprised.

"I do. There are a few others that do as well. Others go for white collar crimes and some go in for backup so they go under as homeless people or junkies to just be there in case something happens. We're not a Mickey Mouse Club. We'll do everything and anything. I've gone down to Mexico for operations. I'll go under for six months straight at a time. LAPD isn't what you think. We do the same thing you do, but with absolutely no resources. We're not the boy scouts."

"We never said you are, but we didn't know LAPD did all of that." Callen said.

"We do a lot and a lot of the times people don't know about it, because we don't go bragging to the papers. We just do our job and move on to the next one."

"Not all Federal Agents brag about their busts. We tend to like to stay away from the papers and the spot light. We have to go undercover on a lot of cases, sometimes for a few weeks and sometimes just for a day, but we need to keep our appearance out of the press." Callen said.

"Have you ever been made?" Kensi asked.

"Not by my doing." Deeks answered as he pulled up to the raid location.

Deeks parked the car and he got out as well as the others. They walked over to where the SWAT truck was located.

"Marty." Another Detective said with a huge smile.

"Hey Pete. I didn't know you were back." Deeks said with a smile as Pete pulled him into a hug.

"I just got back a few days ago. I heard you got back two days ago. How are ya?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

"I'm good. Who the hell is the possé?"

"Detective Deeks, who are these people?" The SWAT Commander asked.

"They are NCIS Agents. They are shadowing me all week." Deeks answered as he looked over at Pete and rolled his eyes. The Commander saw it, but he knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Did you Agents learn how to do a raid in that big fancy academy of yours?" The Commander asked.

"Yes Sir." Callen said clearly not happy about the zing.

"You follow my orders and not your own. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir. We are just here to learn what LAPD does." Callen said.

"Gear up and Detectives both of you cover up. I don't need to hear any lectures about someone getting made."

"Yes Sir." Both Deeks and Pete said.

Deeks grabbed the windbreaker jacket that Pete held out for him that had LAPD on the back of it. Callen, Sam and Kensi were each given a riffle and a vest. Deeks and Pete both put on baseball hats where Deeks tucked his hair into. They both put on black masks that only covered their mouth and nose. They both took a riffle, a vest as well and Deeks grabbed a thigh holster to put his gun into instead of the back of his jeans. Once everyone was ready they all listened to the Commander to see where they were going to go. Deeks and Pete were told to go around back with the Agents and breach from there. Most criminals will run out the back and the Commander knew that Deeks and Pete could handle themselves. They headed back there and Pete spoke as they headed over there.

"You still going to come down to the academy with me to help teach those cadets how to shoot?"

"When is that again?"

"Monday morning at seven."

"Ya I'll be there assuming I don't go under by then."

"Good I need your help. They suck at sniper riffles. Monday is supposed to be a good weather day so I'm hoping they will get enough time to practise."

"I'm surprised you are still helping out at the academy after all of the problems you've had with em." Deeks said as they bent down and waited for the go ahead.

"Ya I know, but I want to be able to keep those cadets alive longer than six weeks. I do it for them and not the assholes that run it."

"Makes sense."

"So how did you get stuck with them?" Pete asked as he nodded over to the Agents.

"Bad luck." Deeks answered with a smirk.

"How long you on tonight for?"

"I'm on thirty-six. I just finished explaining to a five year old girl that her mother was dead and then explain to her what dead means. All before I arrested her father for killing her mother and molesting and beating the daughter. That was the first call and this would be the second."

"Holy shit. That would explain your hand then. I've just been stuck behind a desk since I've gotten back. Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"How are we supposed to know when we go in?" Callen asked.

"The Commander will radio it in." Pete answered.

"Don't they ever overhear the radio?" Sam asked.

"All the time." Deeks said.

"Doesn't that make then run?" Kensi asked.

"Yup." Deeks simply said.

"Right out the back door usually." Pete added.

"You don't have earwigs?" Kensi asked.

"With what money?" Pete asked rhetorically.

"On my count, 1…2…3…breach." The commander's voice came through.

Deeks moved to kick the back door down and he went in first followed behind Pete, Callen, Kensi and Sam. They went through the whole building arresting everyone inside. There were eighty members of the gang and distributors inside the building. Fifty were being arrested, twenty were being taken to the hospital and ten were leaving in a body bag, but it was over. They had to use paddy wagons to haul everyone off to the station where they would be processed and then taken off to jail in the morning with the rest of the prisoners from the day. Once the take down was done and they returned their guns and vests Deeks turned to look at Sam.

"Still buying lunch big guy?" Deeks asked with a smirk.

"I buy, I pick."

"Fine by me, but you're still not driving." Deeks said with a smirk as he headed over to the driver side door.

They all got back into the car and Sam spoke.

"There's a great food truck about twelve blocks from here."

"Grub to Go. They have the best fish tacos on this side of the city." Deeks said.

"I prefer their curry shrimp." Sam said.

"Food truck on Monica Pier has great curry shrimp."

"Not a beach person." Sam said.

"Ya you don't come across as one." Deeks said with a smile.

"And you clearly do." Sam said.

"I surf every morning and at night when I get a chance. Night surfs are the best, because no one is there and you can just relax." Deeks said.

"I'm not really a beach bunny myself. I couldn't imagine spending all day at the beach." Kensi said.

"Me either." Callen said.

"I could, I have spent all day at the beach. It's a lifestyle and you have to truly love the water for it to fit with who you are."

"Makes sense. That raid wasn't too bad. At least no cops were hurt." Callen said.

"Ya it went well. We were able to get all of the drugs and money off the street so the Chief will be happy about that. At least until a new gang takes over their turf. It's an endless battle with gangs and drugs. Two billion is nothing in this town."

"Kinda seems pointless." Kensi said.

"Those drugs being off the street won't shut the town down, but it will keep them off the street and away from teenagers getting a hold of them. And speaking of teenagers." Deeks said as he pulled up just outside of a middle school.

There was an older man, around the age of twenty-five standing outside and they could tell he was dealing something. He was speaking with a group of three boys that were no older than thirteen. Deeks stopped the car from across the street and he got out of the car. The others did as well and they followed Deeks across the street. As Deeks started to walk towards the dealer he looked up as Deeks called out.

"Hey Gino."

Gino looked at Deeks as he headed across the street.

"Don't do it Gino. I'm gonna be pissed if you do it." Deeks said as he could see the look in Gino's eyes.

Sure enough Gino took off running as fast as a deer. Deeks groaned and he took off after Gino at full speed after he threw his car keys to Kensi. Kensi caught the keys and headed over to the car while Callen and Sam ran after Deeks and Gino.

"Hoy shit what the hell did this guy eat jet fuel?" Sam said as they ran at full speed to try and catch up to Deeks and Gino.

"I can't figure out how Kensi got the car." Callen said.

"Maybe he figures women shouldn't have to run."

"Or he likes her better than us."

"That's probably it."

They turned down a small back alley and they could barely see Deeks.

"He's fast too." Callen said.

"He probably does this a lot."

They followed behind Deeks and they finally caught up to him down three more back allies, all of which were way too small for a car to fit in them. They saw Kensi at the end of the alley, but Gino wasn't giving up. He pushed off the one wall and up enough to reach a metal ladder for the business in between balconies from two different set of apartments. They caught up to Deeks and Sam spoke.

"Now what?"

Deeks ran to the right side of the alley and pushed off the wall to reach the ladder on the left side of the alley. He started to climb up it and Gino used the ladder and jumped from it to the balcony on the right of the ladder. Deeks followed behind him and they watched as they both climbed from one balcony to the other all the way up the building.

"Seriously? What was he a monkey in a past life?" Sam said rhetorically.

"Technically we were all monkeys at one point. Apparently something stuck for him. I'm not following are you following?" Callen said as they stood there and watched as both Gino and Deeks jumped from one balcony to the other.

"Hell no I'm not following."

They finally got to the top of the building and they thought Deeks had Gino only Gino wasn't done. He jumped across the gap and ended up on the other side of the alley and continued running. Deeks did the same thing and Callen and Sam ran out of the alley and ran beside the buildings with Kensi driving on the other side of the street to stop Gino from going out a back street. They all watched as Deeks jumped from one roof top to the next after Gino. He was gaining on him and after the tenth jump he was able to catch Gino and take him down to the ground on the roof top. Deeks was breathing heavy as he put his cuffs on Gino's wrists.

"I told you not to run Gino."

"I ain't going back to the big house man."

"Oh you're going back and that's your third strike so you're out Gino." Deeks said as he got Gino up onto his feet and walked him over to the fire escape on the building.

He walked Gino down the fire escape until he was one floor away where it turned into a ladder.

"I suggest you jump before I push you over." Deeks said as he let go of Gino's cuffs so he could jump down.

Sam, Kensi and Callen were there watching Deeks bring Gino down. So when Gino jumped down Kensi grabbed him and brought him over to the car. Deeks jumped down after Gino and he headed out of the alley with Sam and Callen.

"Do you do that often?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"More than you would think. You should try it with the trains. I chased a gang banger once through thirty trains. That was fun." Deeks said as he tried to catch his breath.

Deeks pulled out his radio and called in to dispatch for a cruiser to come and pick up Gino.

"Well look on the bright side we're by the food truck now." Callen said as he pointed to the truck that was just down the street by a few houses."

Sam just shook his head before he spoke. "Now I'm really hungry."

"So what are we doing with him?" Kensi asked as she leaned against the back passenger door.

"A cruiser is on its way to pick him up. He's a three striker now. Mandatory fifty years." Deeks said.

"I searched him, he's got ten little baggies all divided up into different amounts. He was definitely looking to deal." Kensi said.

"Gino likes to deal drugs to eighth graders. Only his product is so strong and the twelve and thirteen year olds are stupid enough, they always OD from it." Deeks said.

"Oh lovely." Sam said sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Deeks said as the cruiser came towards them.

Once the cruiser parked on the side behind Deeks' squad car Deeks went over to speak to them to explain the situation.

"I'm gonna go grab the food. What do you guys want?" Sam asked.

Kensi and Callen put in their order and Sam headed down the street to the food truck that wasn't too far away. By the time Deeks got finished with his report to the two uniforms and handing over Gino, Sam had come back with the food and handed Callen and Kensi theirs. Once Deeks was done he went back over to them and Sam handed him his paper tray for his fish tacos.

"Thanks." Deeks said as he took his food.

"So the uniforms are going to handle Gino from here?" Callen asked.

"Ya they will take him down to the station and book him. I'm sure his lawyer will advise him to roll over on everyone he knows to get out of a fifty year sentence." Deeks replied.

"That a bad thing?" Kensi asked.

"Depends. The deal could be really worth it if we could shut down another supply line. It could also be a dead end of bullshit. It's up to the D.A and his lawyer. Are you guys staying on for the thirty-six hours or are you heading home at the end of this twelve to get some sleep?" Deeks asked.

"We were told to shadow you around, so we're on for as long as you are on for." Callen answered.

"You guys are in for some fun tonight. Thursday night is cheap night at the majority of the bars. Plus it's a playoff football game. It's gonna be bat shit crazy tonight." Deeks said.

"Oh great. Dealing with drunken idiots." Kensi said.

"Ya it gets annoying real quick, but third shift really can't be short otherwise cops get hurt."

"Makes sense. What happens now? Do we go back on taking calls or do we go and wait for the grandparents to arrive?" Sam asked.

"We take calls and when they arrive Marcy will radio me in." Deeks replied.

The others gave a nod to that and once they were finished with their lunch they got back into the car and headed off to take more calls. The day was only half over and they had already had a busy day. They didn't know what else was going to happen with the remainder of the thirty-six hours, but they knew it was going to be busy if the call log was anything to go by. Callen, Sam and Kensi never expected it to be this busy, but they were glad it was, because at least it would make the week go by faster.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Second chapter is finally up, sorry it took so long I've been busy working on other stories. I hope this was worth the wait.**_

_**WARNINGS: Mentions of child abuse and molestation, mentions of domestic abuse, swear words and small mention of violence.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 2

It was four o'clock that night when Deeks, Sam, Callen and Kensi finally pulled over beside a park to grab something to eat for dinner. There was a pizza truck that sat in the parking lot that had cheap pizza and was fast. They grabbed a large pizza and four pop and headed over to a picnic table and sat down to eat. Callen opened the box and they all grabbed a piece. Deeks had his radio with him just in case Marcy radioed in that Lizzie's parents had arrived. Deeks knew it would be shortly if they were able to get on a plane almost right away. Deeks knew they would be here within two hours from now at the latest.

"So is there anything we need to know for tonight?" Callen asked.

"There's going to be a lot of calls for fights and most of them will be drunk. Do you guys have a way of showing your badges?"

"We can hang them around our necks we just don't tend to." Callen said.

"You should while you are riding with me. People won't hesitate to shoot someone, but the badge will make them think twice most of the time. It also helps if we get stuck in a situation with more police they will be able to identify you as a friendly and not try anything."

"We'll wear em where people can see them." Callen said.

"Do you guys have vests?" Deeks asked.

"Not with us no." Sam answered.

"When we go to the station we'll pick up some then. There's only one in the trunk and you have to wear em on night shift."

"Why the night and not the day?" Kensi asked.

"Because statistically at night cops get more injuries than the day shifts. People are drunk or on drugs. More dangerous criminals come out. The vests don't just work to help with bullets, but knives also and it protects your ribs if you get into a fight. You can wear it over or under your shirt, but the boss is going to want you guys wearing one." Deeks said.

"It's not a problem we can wear one. We have never done this before so it'll be good for us to learn." Callen said.

"Something important you should know. Every time you pull your gun you are looking at three hours of paperwork. It's about ten hours of paperwork if you shoot someone and if you kill someone you won't leave your desk for about eighteen hours from the paperwork. If you have to pull your gun then pull it and obviously shoot if you have to, but if not then use other means. We have retractable batons you can use or carry around if you want." Deeks said.

"Wait we have to do paperwork?" Kensi asked.

"Ya you do. Every call you go on you have to do paperwork. I have to do twice as much because I'm responsible for you three and your actions. So do us both a favor and don't shoot anyone unless you have to." Deeks said.

"We'll be careful and do what we can to make sure we don't have to fire our gun." Callen said.

"Obviously if you have to then do it, but don't get all trigger happy." Deeks said.

"We won't." Kensi said.

"So no questions for us?" Sam asked Deeks.

"Not really. You can share if you are in the mood, but I don't have any questions right now no." Deeks said calmly.

"We're not really into sharing." Sam said with a smile.

"I'm shocked." Deeks said.

"So will Lizzie's grandparents have any trouble getting custody of her with them being in another state?" Kensi asked.

"Nope. Mom is dead and dad is going to jail. The family member that Lizzie would go to are the grandparents. I don't know if Harper has parents himself, but I don't see them winning in court if they wanted to fight for Lizzie. Most judges won't grant custody to the parents of the abuser. The affect it could have on the victim can be great so they almost always award the custody to the parents that child didn't abuse the victim. That plus Lizzie's mom was taking her to her parents' farm and that will help in court should someone contest it. I don't see that happening though. They'll fill out the forms from child services and for the court. Child services will get in contact with them back in Kanas City and they will do check ins for six months to a year to make sure Lizzie is adjusting and her grandparents are getting her the help she needs. Social services is always a testy subject people don't tend to like them. However, when there is a child that is being abused and placed with family they do everything they can to ensure that the child is with family and she has everything she ever needs to overcome her trauma. They will be a huge help to Lizzie's grandparents."

"Well that's good that they wouldn't have to fight for her. I couldn't imagine being in a foster home that young and after what happened to her." Kensi said.

"It happens a lot where children go to foster homes because there just isn't anyone there for them. It's hard and those children tend to grow up distant and untrusting of people. Most turn to crime or they don't amount to much unfortunately. You do get the good ones though that fight through and are protectors and grow up to be cops or in the army things like that. We try out best, but there is only so much the good ones can do when the numbers are so large. There are just over a million children who are homeless or in the foster system from being abused. There's just not enough good adults out there that can be there for that many children to make sure they turn out okay. Even some of the foster parents we've had to arrest for them abusing the children that came to them because they were being abused. It's an endless battle that we don't seem to ever win." Deeks said sadly.

"I had no idea there was that many children being abused or homeless in L.A. That number is really high." Sam said shocked that the number was so high as he thought back to his own two children.

"It's ridiculously high and it grows every single day. When bad people do something everything gets worse. When good people do nothing then the bad just grows. This is L.A home to the stars and the rich and famous. If they all put in one percent of their annual salary then there wouldn't be children out on the streets starving. The foster homes wouldn't be overflowing and with people that aren't the best. If all of the people who could help actually helped then this country wouldn't be in the state that it's in. People get so caught up in their own lives that they forget about the other people around them. It gets to be hard seeing it every day." Deeks said.

"We don't deal with children really often in our cases and if we do it's because they lost a parent. We've never had to deal with telling a five year old that her mother is dead and finding out her own father is beating and molesting her. This is new to us." Callen said.

"I couldn't imagine telling a child that all day long." Kensi said.

"I had this case once two years ago. It was this sweet family, mom, dad and a little eight year old girl. They were just sitting outside in their backyard after dinner. The little girl was playing before bed. This punk kid that was trying to get into one of the major gangs here had to do something big to show he was a criminal and hard core. He went into the backyard and in front of the little girl shot both of her parents in the head. According to the neighbors the little girl screamed so loud that people who were ten houses down from her could hear her. The punk kid pistol whipped her multiple times on her head before he took off. Both parents were dead and the little girl made it to the hospital. I went in to check up on her and see if she could tell me what the guy looked like. The damage done to her brain from being hit multiple times damaged her short term memory. So every single time she woke up she would ask for her parents and where she was. Then five minutes later she would ask again. After the tenth time of telling her that her parents were dead I couldn't do it anymore. I just started telling her that they went to get coffee and they would be back soon. I checked in on her throughout the time she was there and the nurses and staff would tell her the same thing. So when I would see her sometimes she would be awake and staring at the door waiting for her parents to come around the corner." Deeks said sadly.

"That's heartbreaking." Kensi said sadly.

"It was. It was a long case."

"What happened to the little girl?" Sam asked gently.

"She had an aunt and an uncle on her mother's side and they both bought a house together so they could take care of her together. She's no longer in the city and it was probably for the best. Last I heard six months ago they were having to do surgery on her brain. A doctor seems to think he'll be able to repair the damage and she might be able to get her short term memory back. They had called to speak to me about it. They weren't sure if it was the right decision, because then she would remember what happened that day and the trauma of it all. I told them it was their decision. They felt that she deserved a full life and not have to be limited with the short term memory loss. She wouldn't remember her children if she had any one day etc. so they did the surgery. She doesn't fully remember that day. She was young and she was traumatised. She remembers parts of it and shadows from the attack. She does though have her full memory back and she's doing well." Deeks answered.

"That's good." Sam said.

"What about the shooter?" Callen asked.

"He turned out to not be as hard core as he thought he was. He couldn't live with the guilt and he shot himself in the head. We found his body a week later and he wrote a letter confessing to everything and he even wrote about the gang and some crimes they had committed and where the bodies would be. He knew he couldn't make it right, but he wanted to at least try in the end. We were able to close that case and thirty-eight others. We also found and were able to identify twelve bodies of missing persons. Criminally it was a good day, but morally not so much." Deeks answered.

"It still surprises me how some people can hurt other people. We've seen some pretty terrible things, but the length people will go to just to hurt someone that they don't even know still surprises me." Sam said.

"Then be prepared to be surprised a lot this week." Deeks said.

"Ok enough of the sad stuff. Out with it, what is the most dumbest thing you have seen?" Kensi asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh man. I don't even know where to start on that one." Deeks said with a slight chuckle.

"Just pick." Kensi said with a smile.

"Alright, there was the guy that tried to rob a bank with a toilet plunger."

"Seriously?" Callen said with a chuckle.

"Yup that was a new one. There was this one time I was chasing this guy for robbery. He ran into this factory and I had been on for like two days straight. I was tired and the last thing I wanted to do was chase after anyone. You know how you get so tired that you just get stupid happy?"

"Ya." Kensi said.

"That was me. So I walked into this factory and I got a patrol with me and I called out Marco for fun. And the stupid idiot called out Polo. We found him in like two seconds." Deeks said with a smile,

"Why would he call out Polo?" Kensi said with a chuckle.

"He said he just couldn't resist. Dumbass is in jail for ten years from it. I arrested two felons once that stole a hundred grand in video games and equipment. They butt dialed 9-1-1 while bragging about it with each other. It recorded the whole conversation and we were able to track where they were. My favorite though would have to be cowboy." Deeks said.

"Who is cowboy?" Sam asked.

"Pete and me were riding together about a year ago. We get this call for disturbance so we go and knock on the door of this apartment building. This guy answers the door in this ten gallon cowboy hat. He's complaining of a headache and the people above him are banging around and blaring loud music. It's only five in the afternoon, but we could hear the music coming up the stairs so we tell him we'll go and take care of it. Before we turn to leave he thanks us and he takes the hat off to scratch his head. The dude has a screwdriver in his head. It's completely in his head right dead center of his head with the handle standing straight up."

"Like completely in his head?" Kensi asked.

"The whole thing right down to the handle. So me and Pete start to freak out a little, because this guy has a fucking screw driver in his head and we're not medics, but we can assume it wouldn't be long before his mind and body registers it. So we get him inside and sitting down and I call for a bus. Pete is talking to him trying to see what happened and the guy knew there was a screwdriver in his head, it's been there for two days and all he has is this headache that he can't get rid of. The guy even turns the screwdriver around and Pete looks like he's about to have a heart attack. The guy was perfectly fine except for a headache, like he was born with this thing in his head. So the medics show up and they freak out and get him off in the bus and to the hospital. He gets it out of his head and he was perfectly fine. Apparently he got extremely lucky because it hit the sweet spot where it wouldn't damage anything or cause death. As it turns out two days ago his girlfriend came home and found him screwing some girl and she just picked up the first thing she saw and smashed him on the head. She took off pissed and the other girl left not wanting to be involved because she had a husband. He didn't want to go to the hospital, because he didn't want to get the police involved and press charges. I guess he figured he could go around for the rest of his life with a screwdriver in his head. I don't know, but he refused to press charges and after trying to convince him for three hours we gave up and left."

"Wow, ya we don't get anything weird or crazy like that." Kensi said.

"You'll get to see some weird shit within the week trust me on that. Especially at night all the weirdos come out."

"Are we going to be on patrol for thirty-six straight?" Callen asked.

"Most likely. We'll be on until nine tomorrow night so we'll probably stay on patrol unless something comes up. Then we will be off until nine the next morning and probably be on something else." Deeks said.

"What's this thing on Monday? Are we coming with you for that?" Sam asked.

"It's the police academy. When I have the time I go in and help out with weapons training or hand to hand combat. I also have helped teach the law portion of it when they needed someone to. I told Pete I would go down and help with the new cadets they have been learning how to use a snipper riffle just in case the situation comes up. They suck I've been told. It's during my time off technically so you don't have to be there, but you can if you want to." Deeks said with a shrug.

"What time?" Callen asked.

"Six am they start early."

"Is that where you learnt how to scale walls?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Nope I learnt how to do that all on my own. Gino man, he always makes you run and he's got some kind of Mexican ninja in him or something. He's always doing something crazy like that."

"It was impressive." Callen said and Deeks knew he was talking about him and not Gino.

Deeks' radio cracked to life and Marcy came over the air.

"Detective Squad twenty-two."

"Go ahead Marcy."

"Tina Frey and her husband Oliver are on their way in. They will be here within fifteen minutes. She called the station to make sure that Lizzie is here."

"On the way, be there in ten. How is Lizzie?" Deeks asked as they grabbed their drinks and Kensi grabbed the now empty pizza box and put it in the garbage.

"She is doing really well. She woke up about an hour ago and I got her some veggie sticks and cheese. She's coloring a picture right now."

"Ok I'll be there in ten. Thanks Marcy."

"No problem."

Deeks put the radio back into it's holster and got into the car. He took off for the station. Deeks pulled out the card for the social worker and handed it to Sam as he spoke.

"Call up the social worker and let her know the situation. She's gonna want to be there."

Sam took the card and pulled out his cell phone. He called the worker and after three rings she answered.

"Crystal Michaels speaking."

"Ms. Michaels this is Agent Sam Hanna, we met earlier at the hospital for Lizzie Harper."

"Yes you were working with the Detective. What can I do for you?"

"Lizzie's grandparents will be at station twenty-eight down on Jackson and Fifth in ten minutes."

"Thank-you I will gather my things and be down there within thirty minutes to speak with them."

"We'll be there."

"Good bye Agent Hanna."

Same ended the call as he spoke.

"She'll be there in thirty."

"Ok"

"Just as a heads up is there anything we're not supposed to do or say?" Kensi asked.

"I think besides the obvious you're fine." Deeks said.

"The obvious being not to mention anything in front of Lizzie." Callen stated.

"Exactly. There isn't much we can do for it. My Station Chief will be there to help Lizzie's grandparents with any legal papers and I will be there because I'm the D.A for the case so I can help as well with getting things signed off. I'm also the responding officer so I would normally tell the family what happened. You can be there for everything just remember that this is a different situation than you are normally used to. It's the family of a victim who is now raising a traumatised little girl. So be human and not scary Agents."

"We won't do or saying that could come across wrong. This is your territory and we are just here to observe and learn what it is like to be cops." Callen said.

"Hey you got any suggestions along the way to make things easier out here be my guest and share them. We're all just trying to survive the day. I'm not one to turn down a way to maybe ensure that a little more." Deeks said honestly.

"We see something we'll let ya know." Sam said.

"Quick question, who's your Operation's Manager?" Deeks asked.

"Hetty Lange. Why?" Callen asked.

"She requested me specifically to have you guys shadow, but I've never heard of her."

"She's obviously heard of you. I don't know how she heard of you, but I can tell you that if she's heard of you then she's been watching you and your career." Callen said.

"Why would she do that?" Deeks asked confused.

"No one knows with Hetty. You'll probably meet her eventually and then you can ask her yourself." Sam said.

"Fair enough." Deeks said as he pulled into the station parking lot.

Once parked they got out of the car and they headed back inside.

"Once we are done with this then we'll grab those vests and head back out. After tonight then we can come back to the station and work on some paperwork before going back out." Deeks said as they headed inside.

Deeks walked over to the front desk and saw Lizzie coloring a picture in Marcy's seat.

"Hey cutie." Deeks said with a smile as he went over to the desk.

"Look, look what a police officer brought me." Lizzie said with a huge smile as she held up the stuffed animal that Deeks knew was Mr. Cuddles.

"Wow, and who do we have here?" Deeks said with a smile.

"It's Mr. Cuddles. They found him. He was very scared without me, but I made him feel better."

"That was very nice of you Lizzie. Guess what? Your Nanny and Grandpa are on their way here they should be here in a few minutes."

"Really? Nanny and Grandpa are here?" Lizzie said with a huge smile.

"They will be in a few minutes. Do you want to come over here and wait with me?" Deeks asked with a smile.

"Yes please." Lizzie said with a huge smile.

Marcy picked up Lizzie and sat her down on the counter and Deeks picked her up and placed her down on the ground.

"How about we wait outside and then you can see them right away." Deeks suggested.

"Yay!"

"Awesome. Hold my hand because it's a parking lot ok?" Deeks said.

"Ok"

Lizzie grabbed Deeks' hand and they all walked outside to the parking lot and stood off to the side of the door.

"Did you have fun with Marcy?" Deeks asked.

"She showed me pictures of a new baby horsie. Did you know that new baby horsies have no teeth like babies do?"

"I did not know that. That's pretty cool eh?" Deeks said with a smile.

"Ya and then I fell asleep, but Marcy said I could and when I woke up she got me some carrots and cheese."

"Yummy. Marcy is pretty cool like that. She tends to feed me a lot too."

"Really?"

"Really really. I saw you coloring, what were you coloring?"

"I was drawing a picture for mommy, just in case she does come back." Lizzie said with hopefulness to her voice.

Deeks bent down to look at Lizzie right in the eyes before he spoke.

"You know when I was little I read in a book once that people who have had a loved one go up into the clouds, they would light a single candle and put it into the window at night. The flame of the candle would work as a guide so their loved one that was up in the clouds would always be able to find their way back and visit with them at night while they were sleeping. You won't be able to see your mommy, but she'll always be able to see you and watch you grow. So I bet if you leave your picture out at night you're mommy will come and see it."

"So even if I can't see her she can see me?" Lizzie asked slightly confused.

"That's right. She can see you all the time and she still loves you as much as she did yesterday. But you'll always be able to see your mommy from your memories and from pictures. You'll always remember what it felt like to be hugged by her. And remember she is always there for you, even if you can't see her." Deeks said gently.

"Ok. I think mommy will like the picture."

"I think she is going to love it." Deeks said with a small smile before he stood back up.

Deeks noticed the taxi cab pulling into the station.

"I think this is them." Deeks said with a smile making his voice sound happy once again for Lizzie.

"Yay!' Lizzie said as she clapped complete sadness instantly gone from her voice.

The cab came to a stop and they watched as an older woman around the age of sixty got out of the car and instantly looked over at Lizzie.

"Nanny!" Lizzie yelled happily and Mrs. Frey ran over to them and Deeks let go of Lizzie's hand so she could run over to her Nanny while her Grandpa got the bags out of the cab,

Mrs. Frey bent down so she was level to Lizzie and held her arms open as Lizzie ran right into them. Mrs. Frey held onto Lizzie as tight as she could without hurting her and they all could see the tears going down her face.

"Oh my sweet baby girl." Mrs. Frey said.

"Nanny, I missed you."

"I missed you to sweetie."

Mr. Frey came over to them and placed the bags down and he bent down and hugged both Lizzie and his wife together.

"Grandpa, Grandpa I missed you."

"I missed you my Sweet Potato."

"This is heartbreaking." Kensi said softly.

"It's bittersweet." Deeks said.

"Do you think they know about the abuse?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. They dropped everything and got on the first available flight out here. They only brought two small bags with them. Packing minimal so they could put it on as a carry on and not have to wait around for a later flight. If they knew one or both would have come down to bring them back home together. As far as they knew their daughter was just coming down for a visit. She would have wanted to tell them in person." Deeks said.

"This is going to destroy their world." Sam said sympathetically.

"They look like they will be strong though, for Lizzie. Without her I don't think they would have survived this, but with her they will." Callen said.

"They will have every available resource to them back home. I think they will make it together." Deeks said.

After a few minutes the three of them pulled apart and Lizzie took Mrs. Frey's hand as they walked over to the four of them. Deeks gave them a small friendly smile as he spoke.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Frey I'm Detective Deeks we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Yes I remember. Thank-you for keeping an eye on our Lizzie." Mrs. Frey said.

"It was my pleasure. She has been a huge help with the front desk Sargent Marcy. She's going to be sad to see her go."

"Ms. Marcy has horsies and she knows how to ride em. She showed me pictures of a baby horsie." Lizzie said happily.

"Wow that was very nice of her. Your horsie is pregnant she's going to have her own baby soon." Mrs. Frey said.

"Really? Can I ride the baby horsie?"

"When the baby is old enough you can start to learn how." Mr. Frey said.

"Yay I can't wait."

"Why don't we go inside and we can get the ball rolling. I'm sure you are both tired and just looking to get this done and over with." Deeks said.

"That would be great thank-you." Mr. Frey said.

They all headed inside and over to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. They walked down towards another conference room that was empty and they all filed in.

"I'll be right back." Deeks said before he turned and headed off to the elevator again to go and speak to his Station Chief.

He got to the right floor and headed down to the office. Once there he knocked and when told to enter he walked in.

"Chief, Lizzie Harper's grandparents are here."

"Have you called Social Services?" The Chief asked as he grabbed some papers out of his desk drawer.

"I have she is on her way, she'll be here within thirty."

"I have to go to a meeting so I won't be able to be there with you. Here is all of the paperwork. I signed off on the Police portion of it and you can sign off on the legal portion. Do they know the whole situation?"

"No they don't. I'll have to inform them of everything." Deeks answered as he took the file with the paperwork.

"I called the lab and they put her case to the top and they were running the evidence. The semen did come back already as a match to Ben Harper. The crime scene techs took all of the knives to test as well. If nothing else we have him on molestation of a minor under thirteen."

"So if nothing else he's going to jail for life regardless. Good it means she won't have to testify even if he wants to fight it. Thank-you Sir for doing that."

"No child should have to go through it. Let me know if you need any help and be safe out there tonight."

"I will."

"Get this wrapped up and get that family out of here so they can start to heal."

"Yes Sir." Deeks said with a small smile before he got up and started to head out of the door. He stopped when he heard his Chief speaking once again.

"Detective Seeks."

"Yes Sir?"

"Excellent work today."

"Thank-you Sir." Deeks said with a small smile before he headed out of the office and back to the elevator.

Deeks went back down to the fifth floor and back to the conference room. Once there he closed the door and went over to the table and sat down with everyone else.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I will do my best to answer them. Right now we are just waiting on Crystal Michaels she is a social worker from social services she needs to be here to get you to sign off on forms and inform you of what will happen on her end." Deeks started.

"She won't deny us though right?" Mrs. Frey asked with fear as Lizzie was sitting in her lap.

"No she won't. She is not here in a negative sense at all. She's here because of legal reasons and as a resource to you all. She will get in contact with Social Services back in Kanas City and a worker will come by to check in and let you know of any help that is in your area. I know it's a hard stereotype to look passed, but she is not here as anything more than a help and resource to you." Deeks said calmly.

"I'm sorry it's just, you don't hear many good stories about them is all." Mrs. Frey said.

"I understand that completely trust me I do. This isn't one of those situations though, she is here to help. I have the legal papers to go over and sign. I am a lawyer as well so it will be skipping a few steps for you. Once they are filled out I can submit them for you and any further family court issues that may come up can be handled back in Kanas City."

"What could come up?" Mr. Frey asked.

"If other family feels that they wish to have Lizzie; that would be the only situation that would come up."

"Stephanie had no siblings and he didn't either. His parents are living in Florida in a retirement community. I don't see them trying anything." Mr. Frey said.

"Good then you will have no further need of the family court. I know this is going to be a lot of information and I'm sure you are going to have a lot of questions. We'll go over everything as slowly as needed to make sure you are fully prepared for everything. If anything comes up afterwards you can always contact me and I will do my best to answer any questions or concerns you may have." Deeks said.

"Thank-you. Are you three also officers?" Mrs. Frey asked.

"No Ma'am, we're Federal Agents. We are just shadowing Detective Deeks for a week to learn just what a police officer does in a day. Lizzie is our first case." Callen answered.

"Rough start to the day." Mr. Frey said.

"Yes Sir." Sam said sympathetically.

"When can we go to the farm?" Lizzie asked her grandparents.

"We will be leaving Saturday morning to go to the farm. Your Grandpa and me booked us a hotel with a swimming pool for you." Mrs. Frey said with a smile.

"Can I go swimming when we get there?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Of course you can. We'll get something to eat first and then we can all go swimming." Mrs. Frey said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Marcy.

"Hi Ms. Marcy."

"Hello Sweetie. I see you found your grandparents." Marcy said with a smile.

"Yup I did."

"Good I'm glad. Marty, Ms. Michaels is here."

"Ok thanks."

"I have to go and run an errand at the academy. I was wondering if Lizzie would like to come with me and see where we train the puppies to be police dogs." Marcy said with a smile.

"Can I go Nanny, can I go?" Lizzie asked with a huge smile.

"Um." Mrs. Frey said.

Mr. Frey looked over at Deeks and Deeks gave a small nod and Mr. Frey knew that they were trying to save Lizzie from hearing a disturbing conversation.

"It'll be okay. We'll be here dealing with the paperwork and Sweet Potato can go and see some police puppies." Mr. Frey said to his wife calmly.

"Please Nanny." Lizzie asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ok sweetie, but behave and listen to this nice officer." Mrs. Frey said and it was clear to the adults that she didn't want to let Lizzie out of her sight.

"I promise. Thank-you." Lizzie said with a smile as she hugged her Nanny.

"She's very well behaved and I promise she will be safe." Marcy said with understanding in her voice.

Lizzie got down off her Nanny's lap and went over to Marcy. Marcy held her hand as they headed out. Once they were out the door Ms. Michaels walked into the room and closed the door.

"This is the social worker, Ms. Crystal Michaels. This is Tina Frey and Oliver Frey, Lizzie's grandparents." Deeks said making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you both, but I wish the situation was better." Ms. Michaels said as she shook their hands before she sat down next to Deeks.

"I wanted Lizzie out of the room so we could talk without her overhearing or getting upset. I'm sure you have questions and so do we. Before we get into everything I need to know about Stephanie. Why did she want to come down to visit?" Deeks asked calmly.

"She hadn't been down since Lizzie was four. We have Sykped a lot on the computer. We were worried that our only grandchild wouldn't get to truly know us with us being so far apart. Not last night, but the night before that Stephanie called me to tell me she was bringing Lizzie down for a surprise visit. She had gotten some vacation time at work and she wanted to come down during the warmer months. She works as a marketer so her job keeps her busy." Mrs. Frey said.

"It didn't come across as unusual or weird that she would be coming in at two in the morning?" Deeks asked calmly.

"She wanted to wait until Ben was off on his business trip to Santa Barbra before she left. Straight flights from here to Kanas City are hard to come across and with Lizzie she didn't want a connecting flight. It was late, but she was going to have Lizzie nap so she wouldn't be up so late and she could sleep on the flight as well. Plus when she got to the farm she could sleep as much as she wanted. I was going to pick them up at the airport. It's not as bad as it sounds." Mrs. Frey said in her own daughter's defense.

"And no one is saying there is anything wrong with that. Sometimes parents have to take a late flight or driving late at night with their children. It happens and there is nothing wrong with that." Ms. Michaels said calmly.

"There is no easy way to have this conversation and I wish I never have to have this conversation with anyone. The reason your daughter was coming down all of a sudden wasn't because she got vacation time. Lizzie is wearing a sweater right now, but underneath she does have some bruising. Ben has been abusing Lizzie and molesting her for about two years now." Deeks said gently.

Instantly Mrs. Frey had tears in her eyes and brought her hand over to her mouth and Mr. Frey clenched his fists and jaw in anger.

"That son of a bitch." Mr. Frey said with a deadly anger in his voice.

"I know this is difficult. I know this isn't what you ever expected and I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry that I have to tell you this." Deeks said with an apologetic voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mr. Frey said tightly as he put an arm around his wife.

"Is that way he killed my baby?" Mrs. Frey asked with tears in her eyes.

Sam grabbed a box of tissues and placed it down on the table in front of the couple.

"Thank-you." Mrs. Frey said softly as she grabbed one.

"He hasn't admitted to the murder or other charges. However, I think it's safe to assume that your daughter found out about it that night and that is why she called to tell you she was coming down. She probably booked the first available flight she could when he wasn't supposed to be there. I don't know her plan, but she was probably going to tell you in person and either stay or go someplace else outside of the country. She didn't know before the night she called you and once she did she tried to get out as fast as possible. From what we can put together Ben didn't go to Santa Barbra like he was supposed to. He might have known that she was going to leave, he could have seen her booking the flight online. We don't know for sure. Lizzie was asleep upstairs when she heard them arguing then she heard your daughter scream and she said then it went all quiet. Your daughter was killed by a single stab wound to her chest. It would have been quick for what comfort that brings you. Ben then cleaned up and went upstairs to Lizzie who hid under her bed. Ben then raped her and hit her. She does have bruising on her torso and her arms. Ben then left and probably went to set up his alibi before he returned after we had already been there. He was probably expecting to find the body and call it in, but you Mrs. Frey called us first and we were able to arrive on scene before him and we got Lizzie out of there." Deeks explained.

"Where was Lizzie all night?" Mrs. Frey asked.

"We found her under her bed. She hid from the time Ben left. She was probably waiting for your daughter to come and get her, but she never came. I had to explain to Lizzie what death was, I told her it was when good people get to live up in the clouds with God. I hope that was ok."

"Yes thank-you." Mr. Frey said.

"She doesn't truly understand yet. She drew a picture to show her mom not too long ago. I told her outside before you arrived that even though she can't see her mom that her mom is still there for her and watching over her. It seemed to help."

"It's not something any child should have to go through or understand." Mrs. Frey said with tears still going down her cheeks.

"No Ma'am it's not." Deeks said sympathetically.

"What happens to this son of a bitch now?" Mr. Frey asked with anger.

"I am a lawyer as I said and I am the DA for that case. At the hospital pictures were taken as well as a sexual assault kit. The doctor there did give Lizzie a sedative so she wasn't awake for it. There was semen present and we put it as a rush through our lab and it did come back as Ben Harper. With that evidence no matter what happens in your daughter's murder case, because Lizzie is under the age of thirteen it is a mandatory life sentence with no chance of parole for the molestation charges. He will be going to jail for life even if we can't convict on the murder charge. Lizzie won't have to testify either the physical evidence is more than enough to convict." Deeks answered.

"At least she won't have to go through that horror." Mrs. Frey said sadly.

"You won't have to either. You don't have to be there for any criminal court dates. The legal papers I need to have you go over and sign are for family law. So once this is taken care of today you won't have to come back if you don't want to." Deeks said.

"As for the social services end of things I'm here to get you to the next stage. There are forms I need you to sign and I need all of your information. I will then get in contact with a social worker in Kanas City. I already have one for you and she is amazing. Her name is Jessica Whitney and she is amazing. She specialises in child abuse cases and she will help you greatly moving forward. I want to make it very clear that we are not here to try and take Lizzie from you. We are here for you and for Lizzie as an open resource. Jessica will come by where you live just as protocol to make sure Lizzie has a room and the basic needs of life. After that she will come by once a week for the first month to make sure you have everything and if you have any questions or concerns she will be happy to find you answers. She is there for you and for Lizzie. So if you need a sounding board to get your emotions out she is there for you. She has therapists that Lizzie can see there is also a great group support meeting that she can get Lizzie in. It's for kids from two until twelve and they are all children who have been molested by someone. They don't talk about what happened they get to interact with each other and play. The program is run by adults who were molested as children and together they grow and accept that life can go on. It's great for the younger children, because they can see that older children are doing okay with it and one day they will be too. I really want you to think of us as a resource fountain for you and Lizzie and not some bad person coming into your life." Ms. Michael said.

"Thank-you, we'll gladly take all of the help we can get." Mrs. Frey said.

"And you will get a lot of it. We will get through it all together." Ms. Michaels said.

"What papers do we need to sign?" Mr. Frey asked.

"I have everything here for you. Now with your daughter being deceased and Ben going to jail until the final court date happens you can only get temporary guardianship of Lizzie. Once Ben is sentenced then I will submit the papers for sole custody of Lizzie. We can fill it all out now and when the time comes I'll put them through. It's nothing to worry about, it's just family court can't pass judgement onto someone who hasn't been convicted in criminal court. In this case it's a slam dunk, but still they have to follow their law. This will give you temporary guardianship though so you can take Lizzie home and get her into school come September and all of that." Deeks explained.

"Ok, what about my daughter's body? When can we take her home?" Mrs. Frey asked with tears.

"I'm going to speak with the Coroner and see if she can be released within the next couple of days. She will then be transported to you to Kanas City where you can bury her. I just need the name of the funeral home for her body to be delivered. The house will take longer to be released due to the nature of the charges. An officer did go to the house and he did pack up Lizzie's clothing that was clean and her personal items we do have that for her. I'm afraid anything else will have to wait."

"I don't care about the house. I just want both of my babies home." Mrs. Frey said.

"And we are going to do everything we can to make sure that happens." Deeks said in an understanding voice.

Deeks began to go through all of the papers with Mr. and Mrs. Frey so they could wrap this up so when Marcy returned with Lizzie then they could just go. Once Deeks was done Ms. Michaels began as well and after an hour they were all finished and ready to go. They all walked down to the front to wait for when they would arrive.

"I know this isn't my place, but I just wanted to suggest that maybe you consider getting a puppy for Lizzie. It's been proven that children who go through something traumatic find the comfort and support of a dog to be extremely helpful. They provide that different form of love and it gives them something to take care of. Something that needs them on a different level. It also helps with anxiety and nightmares. One day this will hit her what her father has done to her and having a dog could really be helpful to her." Deeks said calmly.

"That's a good idea. I have an old army buddy he has PTSD and he got a service dog to help with anxiety. Maybe we should get her a puppy, let her pick one out." Mr. Frey said to his wife.

"I have no problem with that. It would give her a friend to grow up with. She loves animals and Ben never let her have any. We could do that." Mrs. Frey said.

"We use animals all the time with therapy it has wonderful results with children who have suffered a trauma." Ms. Michaels said.

"She would love one and we have a farm so it's not like we don't have the room." Mrs. Frey said.

"We'll do that. It'll give her something to look forward to. Thank-you for the suggestion it's a wonderful idea." Mr. Frey said just as Marcy and Lizzie came back in. Lizzie ran right to Mrs. Frey and she bent down and picked her up in a big hug.

"Hi Nanny. I saw puppies." Lizzie said with excitement.

"You did. What were they doing?" Mrs. Frey asked with a smile.

"They were learning how to be police doggies. They were learning tricks. Ms. Marcy let me play with em."

"She did, well that was very nice of her." Mrs. Frey said.

"She is an amazing little girl and very helpful." Marcy said with a smile.

"Thank-you for letting her go." Mr. Frey said.

"It was my pleasure. Oh I have her bag here." Marcy said as she went around to the other side of the desk to grab the bag. She put it up on the counter.

Mr. Frey took it with a small smile. "Thank-you."

"Nanny, can we light a candle at night for mommy?" Lizzie asked.

"A candle?" Mrs. Frey asked slightly confused.

"Mhm, Mr. Deeks said that some people light candles to help guide the people who live in the clouds home. Can we light a candle for mommy so she can still find me?"

"Every night for as long as you want Sweetie. We can put up a picture of mommy too if you want. She'll always be there with us and at night when we pray we can talk to mommy and tell her everything that has been going on." Mrs. Frey said with a catch to her voice.

"Yes please. Will she talk back?" Lizzie asked.

"No Sweetie she won't talk back, but if you listen to your heart she'll always tell you what to do."

"Ok." Lizzie said sadly.

"How about we go and get some dinner. What would you like Sweet Potato?" Mr. Frey asked hoping to make Lizzie happy.

"Chicken Nuggets?" Lizzie asked with a small smile.

"Anything you want Sweet Potato." Mr. Frey said.

"How about we go and get some Chicken Nuggets and fries and then we can go back to the hotel and go swimming." Mrs. Frey said.

"Ok." Lizzie said.

"Sweet Potato, we were thinking that maybe when we get back to the farm that you would like to go and pick out your own puppy. Would you like that?" Mr. Frey asked.

"Really? My own puppy? I get to keep one?" Lizzie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes Sweetie you can pick one out and we will bring it back home and you can take care of it." Mrs. Frey said.

"I'll take good care of it I promise." Lizzie said.

"We know you will." Mr. Frey said with a smile.

"Can the puppy sleep in my room?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure it can. We can get the puppy it's own little bed that it can sleep in next to your bed." Mr. Frey said.

"Yay! Thank-you." Lizzie said with a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go put some food in your belly and we can look at different kinds of puppies on Nanny's phone and see which one you like best." Mrs. Frey said with a smile.

"Ok Nanny."

"Can you say goodbye to the nice officers?" Mrs. Frey said.

"Goodbye Mr. Detective and Ms. Marcy." Lizzie said with a smile and a wave.

"Goodbye Sweetie and you have fun on that farm with all of those horsies and your new puppy." Marcy said with a smile.

"Your Nanny and Grandpa have my number if you ever want to talk to me all you have to do is call okay Sweetheart?" Deeks said,

"Ok. Thank-you." Lizzie said.

"You're welcome. Now go fill your belly up with food and have fun swimming."

"I will." Lizzie said with a huge smile.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you have done for her." Mrs. Frey said.

"It's our job and it was our pleasure. If you need anything just call." Deeks said sincerely.

"People don't realise just what police officers do every single day. Thank-you for what you have done for our family. I will be eternally grateful to you." Mr. Frey said as he held his hand out and Deeks shook it.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm glad to see that Lizzie is going to be in a great and wonderful place. I wish you all luck and I will be in contact with updates as they come up." Deeks said.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much all of you." Mr. Frey said and they could see the tears in his strong eyes. "Come my two lovely girls, let's get out of here we have food and puppy business to take care of." Mr. Frey said as he cleared his throat and put an arm around his wife and he walked them out of the station.

Once the door was closed Deeks let out a shaky breath he held his head down slightly with his hands on his hips. Marcy put a supportive hand on Deeks' shoulder as she spoke.

"Good job Detective. Good job."

Marcy moved back as Deeks put his head back up and she headed back around her desk.

"The Chief is in a meeting, but he'll want to know so maybe you could call him up and just leave a message please." Deeks said.

"Sure thing Marty." Marcy said.

"Mr. Frey is right about one thing. People really don't know just what you guys go through in a day." Callen said and Deeks could hear the slight apologetic tone in his voice.

"The day isn't over yet." Deeks said.

"And the night shift is just about to start. You got everything you need in your squad?" Marcy asked.

"I'm gonna go and grab a few things. We all need vests too."

"Ok well I'm off in an hour so be safe it's supposed to be insane out there. It's also a full moon so be safe." Marcy said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be safe. I'll see you in the morning. Come on, let's go get some vests." Deeks said to the others.

They all followed after Deeks over to where the vests and extra weapons were. They walked in and Deeks spoke.

"So all of the vests are here, find one that will fit you. Agent Byle the female vests are on the left hand side. There is also retractable batons in the drawers and we all need Taser guns with us in a holster." Deeks said as he went to grab the drawer that held the Taser guns.

"Why the Tasers?" Callen asked as he grabbed a vest.

"In case a bar fights breaks out or another situation that needs something more than just words. We can use the Taser guns to take someone down and it's a lot less paperwork than shooting someone. It's also easier and less bloody. So at night we have the Tasers with us. You don't have to use em, but they need to be on your hip." Deeks answered as he pulled out the guns and some holsters.

He put on a holster and put the Taser gun in as the others got their vests on. Kensi went around a case so she could put it on under her shirt. Deeks removed his t-shirt and put on his vest before he put his t-shirt back on, the same as Callen. Sam just wore his over his shirt. They all got the holsters and a Taser gun as Deeks spoke.

"I'm assuming you know how to use em."

"Ya we're good. We don't tend to us them, but we know how." Sam said.

"Ok grab a baton and I need to grab a sharp shooter." Deeks said.

"Why the sniper rifle?" Kensi asked.

"It's just a precaution. Anyone on the nightshift that is registered to shoot one has one in the trunk in case a hostage situation comes up or a Ten-Thirteen." Deeks explained.

"Ten-Thirteen?" Kensi asked.

"Shoots fired at police officer. You're going to get more shooting calls at night." Deeks said as they headed out of the room so they could go to the weapons room and get a sniper rifle.

They walked up to the window and Deeks told the Officer in charge of the weapons what he needed and after signing it out and writing his badge number down. He took the rifle and they all headed back out to the car. Deeks put the rifle into the trunk as he spoke.

"Ok each cruiser and squad car has a first aid kit, a fire extinguisher and a defibrillator in the trunk. There is also an extra radio in each car in the glove box. One of you should keep it on you and if something happens and we get separated then we can keep in contact. Also go with someone so it's two and two at all times. Divide up how you want, but one of you is stuck with me." Deeks said as he closed the trunk.

"I'll wear the radio and G's my partner." Sam said.

"I guess I'm stuck with you." Kensi said to Deeks.

"Aren't you lucky." Deeks said with a smirk as he went around to the driver side of the car.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" Sam asked as he got into the passenger seat and opened the glovebox and pulled out the radio.

"It could be. The last nightshift I worked I arrested a hundred people in just twelve hours. Over half were assaults." Deeks answered. "You just turn it on by that switch and you need to be on scanner two to reach each other and the dispatcher. At night the calls go to the dispatcher or central as we call it, as the front desk Sergeants go home. The dispatcher will radio in our calls and we can communicate with them and other cars." Deeks explained to Sam as he tried to figure out the radio.

Sam just gave a nod and he strapped it onto his thigh with the strap.

"We're squad twenty-two so if that comes across the radio it's us and when you speak into it for the first time you have to say squad twenty-two. If we get separated and you need to find me just call for my name and I'll respond and we can talk. If someone else has got the button down it will beep and you won't be able to use it." Deeks said as he turned the car on and radioed in.

"Got it." Sam said.

"Ok Marcy, you got a call for me before you head out for the night?"

"I got one for you. Domestic at 15 Landsdown Road. Neighbors called it in she says she's sick of the fighting."

"Any history?" Deeks asked as he pulled out and headed out for the call.

"Oh ya. According to the system they have fifty complaints for domestic within the last year alone. He gets drunk, she says something stupid apparently and then she trips and doesn't want to press charges."

"I'm shocked." Deeks said sarcastically.

"I know, but maybe tonight will be the night she says no more."

"One can hope. Alright, have a good night and I'll see you in the morning Marcy."

"Goodnight Marty and be safe."

"Always."

Deeks put the radio back into it's holster as he took off for the location.

"So how does domestics work?" Kensi asked.

"You go in assess the situation and then talk to both parties. Normally the female denies anything violent happened and refuses to press charges. Then you leave. You can't make someone press charges and nine out of ten times the domestic calls usually end up that way. Sometimes the male will do something violent while we are there and we can arrest him, but the woman normally comes down to bail him out. It's an endless battle that normally only ends when the woman either kills him or gets so beaten she ends up in the hospital and doesn't get a say anymore."

"That seems pointless." Kensi said.

"Normally is, but one time you might get surprised." Deeks said.

"Maybe this will be that one time." Callen said.

They drove to the call and once there Deeks parked the car along the street. They got out and they could hear the yelling from the car so they knew the neighbor had heard the whole argument easily enough from their house. They walked up to the front door and Deeks banged on the door as he called out.

"LAPD open up."

They could hear the yelling still and Deeks knew they hadn't heard him so he banged on the door louder as he called out again. Finally they heard someone moving towards the door and it opened to reveal a rather large man on the other side clearly angry.

"What the hell do you want?" The man growled out.

"Oh see me and my friends are just in the area selling bibles. I said LAPD what the hell do you think I want?" Deeks said as he walked closer to the door pushing the man back inside as he walked forward.

"Just cause you are pigs don't mean you get to come into my home." The man said with anger as he got into Deeks' face.

"Ya well when your yelling so loud that the whole street can hear you that gives me the right to do whatever the hell I want. So get out of my face before you make the mistake in thinking I'm a woman. And I strongly suggest you exercise your right to remain silent." Deeks said with strength to his voice as Callen and Sam came up behind him.

The man looked at the three men in front of him before he turned to head back into the living room where his wife was. They all followed behind him and they could instantly see his wife with tears in her eyes and the start of a nice shiner.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Deeks asked.

"She's fine." The man answered.

"I wasn't aware I was talking to you." Deeks said back.

"This is my house. You want to talk to someone you talk to me."

"You see this badge?" Deeks said as he pointed to it. "This means I can talk and do whatever the hell I want to do as long as I don't kill anyone on purpose. So why don't you sit down and shut up before I bury you so far into the system you won't be getting out before Christmas."

"Christmas, we can get him buried in Federal Prison for at least ten months before anyone figures out he's not supposed to be there." Sam said as he hated women beaters almost as much as Deeks does.

"Even better." Deeks said as he turned to the others and whispered. "Agent Byle and I will take the woman in the kitchen and talk to her. You two talk to lard ass and see what the story is. He tries to attack you, just shot him. He's worth the paperwork."

"Got it." Callen said.

"Ma'am come with me and my partner into the kitchen." Deeks said as he turned back around.

"She ain't going nowhere." The man said.

"Ain't, is not a word and she's going into the kitchen and we are going to stay here and chat." Sam said as he stood up straight so his muscle would show.

Deeks and Kensi took the woman into the kitchen and Kensi closed the door.

"Why don't you sit down Ma'am?" Kensi suggested as she guided the woman over to a chair at the table.

The woman sat down and Deeks spoke.

"What's your name Ma'am?"

"It's Sherry, Sherry Lipton." She said softly.

"Can you tell us what happened here tonight Ms. Lipton?" Deeks asked calmly as he pulled out his pad of paper.

"It's nothing. We were just having an argument and we got a little loud there. It's nothing really I'm sorry for all of this." She instantly said as she began to twist her hands together.

"What happened to your eye?" Kensi asked gently.

"Oh this? It's nothing I banged into a door. I'm so clumsy sometimes. I just get lost in my own world and I don't pay attention to much." Ms. Lipton said dismissively.

"Right a door. Just like the other calls where you had a black eye or bruising on your arms came from nothing. You've walked into a lot of doors, or cupboards. You were falling and he grabbed you to catch you. You bruise easily so you don't even pay attention to a new one. Any of this sound familiar?" Deeks asked calmly.

Ms. Lipton just looked down at that.

"You're not the first woman I have seen that is being abused Ms. Lipton. I know the chances of you changing your story to the truth tonight are slim. But think about the next time and the time after that and the time after that. He's not going to change and base on this kitchen he likes the sauce a lot. Some men just shouldn't drink, because when they do they turn into someone completely opposite of the person you fell in love with. It doesn't make it right and no matter what he has said to you nothing you did or said deserves to be hit for. We can help you, but you have to take that first step and tell us the truth of what really happened here." Deeks said calmly.

"He loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me." Ms. Lipton said foolishly.

"I just spent an hour with a mother and father telling them that their daughter is dead. Her own husband stabbed her in the chest and left her bleeding and dying on the kitchen floor. While their five year old daughter was hiding under her bed for the next seven hours while her mother died on the kitchen floor. I'm sure he told that woman how he loved her and was sorry for everything. But that doesn't make it right. That mother and father were devastated. How are yours going to feel if some cop had to tell them that their daughter is in the hospital beaten or worse, dead? How are they going to feel?" Deeks said trying to get Ms. Lipton to see the consequences of staying with her husband.

"My family is all dead. He's all I have left. Nothing happened besides some yelling. I'm sorry for the noise we'll stop." Ms. Lipton said and both Kensi and Deeks knew they weren't going to be getting anything out of her tonight.

"This is my card if you change your mind." Deeks said as he put one of his cards down on the table.

The three of them walked back out into the living room to see that Callen and Sam were still standing with the husband who had his arms crossed looking pissed.

"I'm going to make this very clear. If I have to come back out here tonight I am going to bring you both down for disturbing the peace. I suggest you stop yelling and go your separate ways and cool off." Deeks said in a serious voice.

"We'll stop. I'm sorry you had to come down here." Ms. Lipton said apologetically.

"Let's go." Deeks said and it was clear he wasn't happy about having to leave, but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

They all followed him out and back into the car.

"Well that was pointless." Kensi said.

"Most of the time they are." Deeks said clearly not happy about it.

"What did the woman say?" Callen asked.

"She walked into a door, you know clumsy. Detective Deeks tried, but she wasn't going to budge. She wouldn't even make eye contact. She said her family was dead and he was all she had left." Kensi answered.

"Well at least yours talked. Ours didn't even move. He was all cocky too. He knew she wasn't going to say anything." Sam said with anger.

"They normally are until the woman finally has enough and she walks away or kills the bastard. Then they get this stupid look on their face. She won't leave until he does and then she will spend the rest of her life alone waiting for him to come back or one of them dies. We see it all the time unfortunately."

"Isn't that frustrating? You get called out to the same places all the time for the same situation only for it to go the same way every time? Don't you ever just want to throw the guy in jail just because you should?" Sam asked annoyed that they couldn't arrest that guy.

"Of course I do. I hate those bastards, we all do and they know it. But we're bound by law too and we can't just arrest someone for nothing no matter how much we want to. If the woman doesn't want to press charges our hands are tied we have to move on to someone else and hope the next time will be different and not in a bad way. All we can do is try and help save as many people as we can. We saved Lizzie today, but her mother we couldn't save. That lady tonight we couldn't save her and maybe one day another cop will. It's the balance game we play and at the end of the shift, at the end of the day, all you can do is hope you saved more than you couldn't." Deeks said sadly.

"That's really sad and disappointing. We don't deal with the public every day. We work cases and put the criminals away. We don't have to let abusers go free or take down one drug dealer only for another to have his spot within the hour. I couldn't do that every day. I would feel like nothing got done." Sam said.

"It gets hard. It's harder than people think it is. A lot of Federal Agents just think we write tickets and drive around all day. It's why most cops hate Feds. They have no idea the shit we go through each and every day. We haven't even been on for twelve hours yet and look at all of the shit you've done so far. It's a lot more than tickets and dicking around all day. We go through a lot with very little money and very little respect." Deeks said calmly.

"You're right you do and it's not right or fair to any of you. We deal with National Security and any crime connected to Marines. We don't deal with domestic abuse or child abuse or molestation. We don't have to see this side of the world and cops see it every day. They deserve respect for it. This is a lot more than I thought we would be doing." Callen said honestly.

"And the week has just begun. Radio in detective squad twenty-two to Central and wait for them to respond before telling them we're clear at 15 Landsdown." Deeks said to Sam.

Sam pulled out his radio as Deeks turned the car on and drove off slowly. "Detective squad twenty-two to Central."

"Go ahead Detective squad twenty-two." The dispatcher said after a moment.

"We're clear at 15 Landsdown."

"Status of call Twenty-two?"

Sam looked over at Deeks for the answer.

"Code 3."

"Code 3 Central." Sam said. "What does that mean?" Sam asked Deeks.

"Refused to press charges. Code 1 is hospital, so you had to take someone there. Code 2 is arrested and on route to station. Code 12 is hospital plus an arrest and Code 13 is hospital, but refused charges at that point." Desks explained.

"They ask every time?" Kens asked.

"They ask or you just tell them and they log it."

"10:4 Twenty-two next call is a 10:50 at 129 Circle Street. Home owners are waiting and have been cleared by Medics." The dispatcher said.

"Say 10:4." Desks said to Sam as he drove faster to that location.

"10:4 Central." Sam said.

"What's a 10:50?" Kensi asked.

"Home invasion." Desks answered.

"Are there any codes we should know about if we aren't with you, but hear them on the radio?" Callen asked.

"Um… well two most important are 10:13 and 10:85. 10:13 are shots fired and 10:85 is officer in distress. That normally is the officer is being attacked by too many people. That one brings everyone in your area to you no matter what they are doing. 10:13 only so many will respond as dispatch will have the closest respond so the other calls still don't get left behind. Also there's no point in having a hundred cops there for one single shooter. The rest aren't important for you to know right now. If you hear any and you are alone just radio in and ask, they're use to that from rookie cops." Deeks explained.

"How many codes do you have?" Kensi asked.

"About a hundred." Deeks answered.

"That's a lot of codes to remember." Kensi said back.

"You get used to it. You hear the same ones most of the time. It's not often you get a call for someone walking around naked, but there's a code for it. You most of the time use the same thirty codes." Deeks said.

"You have a code for a naked person walking around?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"We do a 10:56." Deeks said.

"I'll remember not to respond to that one." Sam said with a smirk.

They drove to the call and they spent the next six hours going from call to call. It had been a busy night and they had gone on different calls. They quickly learnt why Deeks had a small notebook with him as they were already having a hard time remembering who said what and for what call. They knew that they would need to start keeping track for themselves because they would have to fill out paperwork for the calls. It was just after midnight when the call came in across the radio.

"10:85! 10:85! 122 Lenix we need immediate assistance and a bus." The officer let out a scream at the end and the radio went dead.

"Shit." Deeks said as he turned his lights and sirens on and did a hard left turn to turn the car around and he put the pedal to the floor as he spoke to Sam. "Radio into Central and ask what that original call to that location was." Deeks said as he weaved in between cars to get there faster.

"Detective Squad twenty-two to Central." Sam said as he held onto the dash as Deeks took a hard right turn.

"Turn left and go up through Main it's a short cut to Lenix." Callen said.

"Go ahead Squad twenty-two." The radio cracked.

"What was the original call for 122 Lenix?" Sam said into the radio.

"Assault out front of Bar 52 Detective."

"Shit." Deeks said as he turned down the way Callen had suggested.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Ask who the responding unit was." Deeks said to Sam.

"Squad twenty-two to Central."

"What's going on?" Sam asked Deeks.

"That area for three blocks is slammed with bars and clubs. One fight out front could start an all out brawl. We need to know who the responders were so we can radio them and see if they are okay. We heard him yell so something happened and we need to know what." Deeks explained.

"Go ahead twenty-two."

"Who was the responding unit to the original call on Lenix?" Sam asked.

"Patrol unit nineteen."

"Say squad twenty-two to unit nineteen and see if they respond." Deeks said.

"Squad twenty-two to unit nineteen come in." Sam said.

"Alright, when we get there we don't know what could be happening and it could literally be anything. So stick with your partner no matter what and your first priority is to ensure that the officers are safe. If it is a brawl the medics won't come into it until it is under control. We arrive assess the situation and help get it under control. We're the closest and we'll be there in less than two minutes." Deeks explained.

"They aren't responding that can't be good." Callen said.

"It could be that they aren't able to chance using the radio. They might be needing both hands right now. There are zip ties in the glovebox grab some and give em out." Deeks said to Sam.

Sam reached over and opened the glovebox and pulled out the zip ties. He took some for himself and Deeks and passed the rest back. Sam handed some over to Deeks and Deeks took them and put them into his pocket as they turned the corner to arrive on scene. Deeks slammed on his brakes the second he turned the corner and none of them could believe what they are seeing.

"Fuck." Deeks said as he grabbed his radio.

The others couldn't help, but look at the chaos that was in front of them. It wasn't a brawl, it was a riot, even a car was on fire and it had only been five minutes since the call came in. There was easily a hundred people and more were coming out of the bars. They could see that some had knives even and some were fighting, while others were smashing windows.

"10:85 Central, there is a riot at 122 Lenix, I repeat a riot has broken out at 122 Lenix. Call for medics to stand by as well as fire. Have everyone dispatched to this location as well as ESU and SWAT. We have Officers missing." Deeks said as he got out of the car and the others did as well. "Do what you can backup is on the way." Deeks said to the others.

"Let's go." Callen said.

Sam and Callen went over to a guy who was about to throw a liquor bottle on fire through the window of a bar. While Kensi and Deeks went over to try and break up a fight and hopefully find the missing Officers. They fought their way through the crowd and it wasn't long before other units had arrived to lend them some help. The problem was more people had come out to join in on the riot and they were growing in numbers faster than they could arrest people. They were all getting into fights and Kensi was currently fighting this one guy who had been able to knock her off her feet and she was on the ground on her back with the guy above her. Deeks saw and finished punching his current guy across the jaw knocking him down. Deeks went over to the guy that had Kensi down and he grabbed the guy in a choke hold and pulled him off of Kensi and he didn't let go until the guy was unconscious. Deeks had lowered him to the ground and Kensi was getting back up when another guy came up behind Deeks and punched him in the ribs before jumping on his back. Deeks slammed his back into a wall hitting the guy's back in the process. Kensi was up now and she went and grabbed the guy by his neck and did the same as Deeks knocking him out. With both down Deeks turned and gave Kensi as once over as he spoke.

"You good?"

"I'm good. Are you good?" Kensi asked doing the same thing to Deeks as he had done to him.

"I'm good."

The SWAT and ESU wagons had arrived and Deeks spoke. "We got some serious help now, won't be much longer before this is under control hopefully."

"Let's get going then." Kensi said.

They both headed back into it to try and help get it under control. They had seen Sam and Callen every now and then. It wasn't long, just enough for them to see them both up and moving. They couldn't keep their eyes on them long as they had to continue to help get the riot under control and try and help as many people as they could who were just innocent bystanders that were trapped in the middle of the riot. All they could do was try and survive themselves as the crowd grew and they all worked hard to get things under control before it took on a life of its own. One thing was certain Callen, Sam and Kensi never expected for this to happen during their week here shadowing Deeks. This was a slap to the face of the reality that the LAPD faces and now they were starting to see just how under respected and under paid they truly were.

It wasn't until five in the morning did the riot finally end and they had finally arrested everyone that was involved and had been taken into custody. Deeks, Sam, Callen and Kensi were standing by their car as they watched as the fire department went to work on putting out the cars that were set on fire as well as the stores that had small fires growing in them. The street was covered in glass and debris from the rioters destroying the bus shelters, store windows, cars and anything else they could get their hands on.

"That was insane." Kensi said breaking the silence.

"Ya it's been three years since that's happened. In a few hours you are going to be sore. And just think we still have sixteen hours left to go." Deeks said.

"And we thought we would be bored." Callen said.

"No chance of that happening. Now we get to go to the station and work on paperwork for this before we go back out." Deeks said.

"We're eating breakfast soon right though?" Kensi asked as she was starving.

"Ya we'll grab something to bring back with us." Deeks said as he pushed off from the hood of the car.

Deeks headed over to the driver's side and began to remove his shirt so he could pull off the vest that had been bugging him for the last couple of hours. Callen and Sam did the same and Kensi knew she would have to wait until they got back to the station to remove hers. They noticed that Deeks already had some faint bruising coming through on his ribs.

"You alright?" Sam asked Deeks as he nodded to the bruising.

Deeks looked down as he spoke. "Ya I'm fine. Nothing I'm not used to. The vests help, but they aren't perfect." Deeks said as he put his shirt back on.

"I think we're all gonna have bruises after this." Callen said as they all began to pile into the car once again.

"Was that your first riot?" Deeks asked as he turned the car back on and backed up so they could head to a breakfast joint before going back to the station.

"That was the first riot for all of us to be through. It was one hell of an experience." Callen answered.

"It was like this constant rush. Just going from one fight to the next. It was insane." Kensi said, but they could hear the slight excitement still in her voice.

"They can get pretty wild and intense. That one wasn't as bad as the one I was apart of three years ago. Thankfully no one was killed." Deeks said.

"That was a new experience that was for sure." Callen said.

"It reminded me of being back in the desert. We never had riots, but sometimes it would get pretty wild and intense out there. Tonight was good training for us should something ever happen like this with us on a take down." Sam said.

"Bet you never thought you would say that when you started this little ghost assignment." Deeks said calmly.

"No I didn't. You definitely do more than I had thought you would. This is a lot more than writing tickets. I gotta give it to you, it's a lot of work." Sam said with a humble tone.

"It is a lot of work. All the more reason why we need some breakfast." Deeks said with a smile as he pulled into a breakfast joint that would let them be able to order something before they headed back to the station.

They all got out of the car and went inside to order some food. They would bring it back with them so they could get started on the paperwork that needed to be done. They still had another sixteen hours to go before they could be off for twelve and they had already done so much already. This had only been their first shift and they had no idea what the rest of the week was going to look like, but as each hour that passed they were seeing the LAPD in a new light. Bit by bit LAPD and the men and women that work within the force was earning the Agents' respect.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this chapter is going to be about the team in the SVU, Special Victim's Unit. It will deal with a pedophile ring, but it will not be detailed. It will only be mentioning it as they work to solve the case. So nothing crazy. **_

_**Warnings: Swearing and mentions of crimes against children.**_

_**P.S I am also working on a new story for Chicago P.D. I've never done one before so if you are into that show look for the new story soon.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

After twelve hours of being off duty Kensi, Sam and Callen headed back into the station to meet with Deeks for another shift. The first thirty-six hours had been intense for them all. After the riot they headed back into the station and worked on paperwork for a good eight hours before they were back on the street for the remainder of their shift. When it was eight that night they were able to finally head home for twelve hours. Now it was eight in the morning and they were back here once again getting ready to head inside and get another shift done.

"How are you feeling Kens?" Callen asked as they headed from their cars and through the parking lot.

"Not too bad. I was sore last night, but I just took a nice hot bath and slept for ten hours like the dead before I crawled out of bed this morning. You guys?"

"I'm good. Got a solid eight hours of sleep and did a workout this morning to help loosen up my muscles." Sam said.

"Ya I just drank beer and slept." Callen said with a smirk.

"You gotta take care of your body G." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"I do plenty to take care of it. I feed it and I give it beer and sleep. What else would a body need?" Callen said with a smile.

"You are gonna die of a heart attack I'm telling you man." Sam said back.

"It's more likely that I will die from getting shot. You'll probably die from a heart attack from lifting so many weights." Callen said back.

"That's not possible." Sam responded.

"Can you guys believe that this is only the start of the third day? I feel like we did a lot for just two days." Kensi said to get them to stop bickering.

"We did a full thirty-six hours without any break. That makes for a long day." Callen said.

"We also did a lot of different jobs during that time. That doesn't shorten the day either. Hopefully today we will be doing some more investigating." Sam said.

They headed inside and saw Marcy sitting at the front desk again.

"Morning Agents." Marcy said.

"Good morning. Is Detective Deeks here yet?" Callen asked.

"He's been here all night. You can go on back to his desk." Marcy said.

"Wait he didn't leave last night when we did?" Kensi asked.

"Nope. His Unit Chief wanted all of his outstanding paperwork on his desk by morning. He didn't have a choice, but to stay all night to get it done on time."

"I thought he had a month to get all paperwork in though." Callen said.

"They do, but his Unit Chief hates him because he put cops that were murderers behind bars. He's old school and thought that Marty was in the wrong. Ever since he's been putting him through the ringer to get Marty to quit or transfer." Marcy said with anger and sadness in her voice.

"Why doesn't he transfer?" Sam asked.

"Because he doesn't give up no matter what. Marty is very talented in undercover operations and he feels that it would be wrong for him to leave and let someone with less experience take his place and possibly get killed. He stays because he is a good man that won't put himself before others."

"But he's been awake for two days straight now. That can't be legal for him to continue working without eight hours off." Kensi said.

"It's not, but by the time he put in the complaint and it gets looked at it'll be a month before anything is done about it. By then he'll have slept so he doesn't bother with it. He just pushes through it."

"It's dangerous for him to be out there without sleeping enough." Sam said.

"He's used to it long by now Agent. A lot of cops go a day or two before they can sleep if they are on a case. It's the nature of the job I am afraid." Marcy said sadly.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Callen said trying to reassure her.

"He's used to being on his own. He can take care of himself. You can go on back there."

The three Agents headed into the back offices and made their way to where Deeks' desk was. They saw him sitting at his desk and he looked exhausted. He rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up. He looked up as they approached and put the last form he had to fill out in the finished pile.

"You three look well rested." Deeks said.

"And you look like you could use some serious sleep or coffee." Kensi said.

"Coffee is on the top of my list." Deeks said as he saw his Unit Chief coming over to him.

"Detective, do you have my paperwork?"

"Yes Sir. I was just going to put it on your desk."

The Unit Chief held his hand out and Deeks handed him his paperwork pile as his Unit Chief spoke. "You're on for another thirty-six down in SVU. You and your little Agent friends can enjoy that." He said with a sneer.

"Yes Sir." Deeks said.

The Unit Chief headed back down the hallway to his own office.

"Seriously another thirty-six straight? You can't be awake for three and a half days." Kensi said.

"It's not the first time. You still armed?" Deeks asked as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"We are." Callen answered.

"You guys have your badges on display today that's good. If we get into a situation with other police they won't shoot you by accident. I need a radio and a squad car then we can go." Deeks said as he grabbed his cell phone and keys and made his way towards the front of the station.

The others followed behind him and went over to Marcy. He spoke as he leaned his arms down on the counter top.

"Morning beautiful." Deeks said with a smile.

"Morning. Your ass of a Unit Chief called me to inform me that you are on for another thirty-six in the SVU. I'm sorry Marty." Marcy said with sympathy.

"It's all good. I need a car and radio."

Marcy went and grabbed a set of keys and a new radio for Deeks. She placed them down on the counter as she spoke.

"Take an hour and go home, get showered and changed. Grab something to eat and take your pills you missed them yesterday." Marcy said in a serious voice.

"I'll go do that first before heading over to the unit. I gotta see Monty anyways and make sure he's okay."

"Take him with you for a little while today. You know he normally helps."

"I'll bring him for a bit. I'll radio in to let you know I'm back on."

"Be safe out there."

"Always." Deeks said with a smile.

He headed out of the station with Callen, Sam and Kensi behind him. They went over to another squad car and got in. Deeks spoke as he turned the car on.

"Just need to head to my place real quick."

"Do what you gotta do." Callen said.

Deeks began to drive towards his place as Kensi spoke.

"How are you feeling? Sore?"

"A little, but you get used to it with this job. It's not a weekend until you get hit."

"Does that mean tonight is going to be crazy?" Sam asked.

"It shouldn't be for us, we're not on patrol. But it could happen."

"What is the SVU?" Callen asked.

"Special Victims Unit. Deals with abuse towards children of any degree and kind. Sexual assaults on all ages. Rapes, attempted rape of all ages. Basically the crimes no cop wants to deal with. We'll get a bunch of cases that we'll have to work on solving at the same time. What we can't solve they will continue with it afterwards." Deeks explained.

"Does it take a long time to solve the cases?" Kensi asked.

"Depends on the situation. Sometimes they have enough physical evidence that it's just a matter of finding the suspect. Sometimes it's a bit more in depth than that. We'll try and solve as many as we can and then hand what we can't solve over to the unit and they will continue on." Deeks said.

"More abused children. Great." Sam said sadly.

"It's a hard unit to be in. Most don't last long in the unit and the ones that do usually have everything taken away from them. Spouse, children, sleep, sobriety, everything. It's not easy."

"Is the unit that busy?" Kensi asked.

"They get pretty busy. Rape is the highest crime in the city. It's going to be a busy and depressing thirty-six hours." Deeks said sadly.

"We've worked hard cases before we can all get through it." Callen said.

"Who is Monty?" Sam asked.

"He's my dog. I bring him with me sometimes when I need to locate a bomb or when I could be around children. He helps to keep them calm."

"What breed?" Kensi asked.

"He's a mutt. But he's awesome. I don't know what I would do without him." Deeks said as he pulled into his driveway. He parked and they got out and went up the steps.

"Nice house and close to the beach." Sam said.

"I could never live far from the beach. I'm a surfer and I try to go whenever I can, especially in the mornings." Deeks answered as he opened the door. Monty came running towards him and Deeks bent down to pet him. "Hey boy, did you miss me?"

"Wow, nice place. How did you afford it on a detective's salary?" Kensi asked.

"I bought it when I was a lawyer at a police auction. The last owner was killed after he screwed people out of money through investments. It was really cheap and the blood was all cleaned away." Deeks answered before he got up and went into his kitchen to grab his pills.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Kensi asked.

"No why would it? I spend a lot of time around dead bodies and blood. It doesn't really affect me anymore, unless it's children. The house was on the beach and cheap. Monty, where did I put my pills?" Deeks asked his little friend as he looked through the kitchen to try and find his pills.

Monty went running from the room and Deeks kept looking on the counter where he thought he left them.

"I could have sworn I left them in the kitchen." Deeks said to himself.

"What are they for?" Kensi asked.

"Just something I have to take every day, but I missed yesterday. It happens from time to time when I get stuck at work or if I'm undercover." Deeks said back as Monty came back into the kitchen with the small pill bottle in his mouth. Deeks reached down to grab it as he spoke. "Thanks boy. You know you could have just barked and I would have come to you. Now they are all slimy with your drool." Deeks said as he petted Monty. Deeks grabbed a cup and put some water into it from the tap. He opened the bottle and took his pill. He then grabbed an apple and put the pill bottle down on the counter top.

"I'll be back in fifteen I just need a quick shower first." Deeks said.

"Take your time." Sam said.

Deeks headed towards the stairs with Monty following closely behind him. Once they heard the shower going Kensi went over to the pill bottle to see what it was.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"What like I'm the only one that is curious?" Kensi said as she looked at the pill bottle and saw the prescription name. "Transexamic Acid." Kensi read.

"That's used for clotting your blood when your body doesn't do it." Sam said.

"What would happen if he missed a day?" Callen asked.

"Depends how long he goes with missing it. One day probably not a big deal, but a few days in a row wouldn't be a good idea." Sam said.

"So he has a blood disease?" Kensi asked.

"Or he doesn't have a spleen, but I can't imagine the police force would allow him to be an active detective with no spleen." Sam answered.

"We'll have to be careful in case he gets stabbed or shot. He could bleed out faster." Callen said.

Kensi began to look around the living room as Sam spoke.

"He could have side effects from the drug too."

"What side effects?" Callen asked.

"Headaches, tiredness, sore muscles, cough, out of breath quicker from exertion. Things like that."

"I'm surprised they would let him be a field cop with those side effects." Kensi said.

"He might not get them frequently enough, but something to keep an eye on. They might get worse with him not sleeping enough." Sam said.

"Why do you think Hetty picked him?" Kensi asked.

"She must have had her reasons. She's got something up her sleeves she always does." Callen said as he looked around as well.

"You think she wants him as an Agent?" Sam asked.

"Ya but why? I mean he's a cop. He's a good cop by why would she want him as an Agent?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe she knows something we don't know." Sam said.

"She always knows something we don't know." Callen said with a smile.

"He's not as bad as I thought he would be. He knows what he's doing." Sam said.

"He's a good cop. He did a lot more than what we normally do. It's different than I thought it would be." Callen said.

"It's not as boring as I thought it would be. I'm surprised Hetty hasn't called us in yet to talk about what has happened so far. Or to meet him." Kensi said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she does that today. She's got an agenda." Sam said.

"He's really into surfing based on the board and photos. I don't see any pictures of him and his parents just him and an older woman. Could be his mom, but no dad photos." Kensi said as she looked at the pictures on the shelf.

"Dad was probably never in the picture. There is an older male in this photo could be a brother." Sam said as he went over to look at the photos with Kensi.

"They have a similar look. It's possible." Kensi said.

"Looks like a typical house to me. Television, surf board, movie posters, violin case, well that's not typical." Callen said as he looked around.

"He plays the violin?" Kensi asked intrigued.

"Apparently." Callen said.

"Doesn't really fit his look or personality." Sam said.

"Maybe his mom used to play it and taught him." Kensi suggested.

"Maybe." Sam said.

They heard the shower turn off and they knew that Deeks would be back down here soon and they would have to get to work.

"Are you guys going to the training on Monday morning?" Kensi asked.

"I might show up and help out. Couldn't hurt to give out some pointers." Sam said.

"I'll probably go and help out. They aren't Agents, but they are still law enforcement officials and deserve the best training." Callen said.

"What about you?" Sam asked Kensi.

"I figured I would go. I don't like how early it will be for it, but I thought I would go and show my support."

"You just like his blue eyes." Callen said with a smile.

"And his soft fluffy hair." Sam added with his own smirk.

"That is not it at all. Please like I would ever go for a guy like that." Kensi said with a smile they both knew was her awkward and lying smile. Kensi could lie amazingly, but she really did suck at it with them about personal matters.

"Sure it's not." Sam said teasingly.

"It's not. Please he's a cop." Kensi said as the bathroom door opened.

They all stood there trying not to look like they were snooping. After another ten minutes Deeks came down the stairs with Monty behind him dressed in clean clothes and freshly showered. They noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he grabbed the leash for Monty.

"Are you okay? You're hands are shaking." Kensi asked.

"Oh ya I'm fine. I haven't eaten anything in twelve hours and drank a bunch of coffee. I just need some food and I'll be good to go." Deeks said as he put the leash on Monty. Deeks grabbed his jacket as Callen spoke.

"We can make a stop and you can grab some food."

"That was my plan. There is a dinner just down the street I get my breakfast there a few times a week. They always have it ready to go for me. Are you ready to go and see some kids today Monty?"

Monty barked and wagged his tail as he was excited to leave today and not be home alone.

"Ready?" Deeks asked the others.

"Good to go." Sam said.

"So what do you normally drive?" Kensi asked as they headed out and Deeks locked up.

"Black Ford Mustang Convertible. Why?" Deeks asked.

"Just asking. Sam drives a black Charger." Kensi said.

"Maybe we can race one day and see who is faster." Deeks said with a smirk as he got to the squad car and put Monty into the back seat in the middle.

"You're on." Sam said with a smirk.

They got into the car and Deeks headed down the street to the dinner. He ran in real quick to pick up his food and a water bottle before he got back into the car and began to eat as he drove. Monty whined at the smell of the food.

"I love you boy, but you are not getting my breakfast this morning. You've already eaten and I haven't. I need something to soak up the coffee or I will get an ulcer." Deeks said with a smile.

"Ever have one?" Kensi asked.

"Nope. I don't always eat at the right times, but I make sure I eat healthy. I have protein smoothies and always have fruit to munch on. I try to eat healthy seventy-five percent of the time."

"Seventy-five?" Kensi asked with a smile.

"Well I like food that is very bad for you, so bad that the health board should shut them down. And I can eat a whole pint of cookie dough ice cream while watching tv. So seventy-five." Deeks said with a smile.

"Kensi is addicted to Twinkies and chocolate." Callen said.

"I am not addicted. I just need to have it every day." Kensi said in her defence.

Deeks let out a chuckle to that. "I'm fairly certain that is within the definition of addicted."

"I could totally live without it, but I just don't see the point." Kensi said.

"Hey you only live once right?" Deeks said as he pulled out the radio and radioed in. "Squad something to Marcy." Deeks said with a smile. "What the hell number is this?" Deeks said as he looked down to the keys to try and find a number, but there was none.

"Squad nineteen Marty." Marcy voice came over the radio sounding annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know that when there is no number on the keys?" Deeks said before he hit the radio button and spoke. "Squad nineteen to Marcy, we are good to go and heading to the SVU station."

"A call came in for them that I'm sending you to. Head over to the General and speak with a Dr. Noah, they have a case for you."

"On my way to the General. Thanks Marcy."

"Stay sunny." Marcy said back.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means stay positive. This is the one unit that I hate working in and Marcy knows that. She hates when I get stuck working in the unit, especially for thirty-six hours."

"Are you really going to be working for three and a half days without sleep?" Sam asked.

"It would not be the first time, but don't be surprised if you are driving at some point. After a while you can't really see straight not a good idea to be driving." Deeks said with a smile.

"I'm not comfortable with you driving after being up for two days now." Sam said back.

"I'm fine. I've gone a week without sleep before a few times. It sucks, but sometimes you have to."

"When you were undercover?" Callen asked.

"Yup. I've done more than one undercover at a time if the alias will line up with two operations. So I've done it where during the day I work doing one operation and then at night doing a second operation with the same alias. It gets tiring though so I don't like to do it, but sometimes it gets handed to me and I gotta make it work."

"That's not safe for you to be doing. You could have gotten made a lot easier from bouncing between two operations. Not to mention what it would do to your health." Kensi said.

"It can happen sometimes. It sucks, but we all just try to make it work." Deeks said with a shrug. "You guys don't go days without sleep?"

"Not typically. We have gone twenty-four hours straight, but we always make sure we don't go more than that. It's important to get enough food and rest so you are ready for the take down and anything that could come up in the field. Not enough proper sleep or food and you are just rundown and more open to illnesses and mistakes happen." Sam said.

"Well that's true. A lot of the guys on the force they get sick every six weeks with a cold that just doesn't seem to go away. A lot of us are rundown and tired, but we push through because we have to. The life of a police officer." Deeks said.

"Maybe so many cops wouldn't get hurt or killed in the line of duty if you got proper rest and down time." Sam said.

"Probably, but that's not how it is and all we can do is try and make it through each shift." Deeks said sadly.

"Ya but when does someone say enough is enough? When does someone step in and make those changes so the police officers don't have to work eighty hour weeks and only get paid for half of that?" Kensi said.

"If you ever figure out who that is supposed to be let me know. I'd love a conversation with them." Deeks said as he pulled into the General hospital.

Deeks went and parked in the police reserve parking and they all got out and made their way inside.

"Ever deal with sexual assault cases before?" Deeks asked.

"No we haven't." Callen answered.

"Well it's pretty basic. If the victim can talk then treat them with kid gloves. Don't be surprised if they only want to talk to Agent Byle. Most victims are females and they prefer to not be questioned by a male. If it is a child then talk to them like you would if you had your own children. If you don't know how to do that then let someone else do it. If you have any questions that I didn't ask then feel free to ask them if you feel it might be important. We need to ask the most important questions first as we might not get more than five minutes with a victim before they just can't handle it anymore. And most importantly never promise them anything, because we don't know if we can find whoever attacked them or if they will be convicted." Deeks said.

"Got it." Kensi said.

They went over to the information station and Deeks spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Noah, we are with LAPD."

"Yes he is up on floor eight and is expecting you." The receptionist said.

"Thank-you." Deeks said as they all headed for the elevator.

"Eighth floor so it must not be someone that came into the ER." Callen said.

"No the eighth floor tends to be long-term care patients. The victim was probably unconscious for a while before he or she was able to talk." Deeks said.

"So the suspect could be long gone by now." Kensi said.

"Possibly. It depends on how long it's been." Deeks said as they arrived on their floor and they headed down to the Nurses' Station.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Deeks with the LAPD. We are here to speak with Dr. Noah."

"Yes he is down the hall in his office. He's been waiting for someone to come and speak with him." The nurse said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Deeks said before they made their way down the hallway and to Dr. Noah's office.

The door was open so Deeks just knocked and made Dr. Noah look up.

"Are you Detectives?" Dr. Noah asked.

"I'm Detective Deeks with LAPD, these are Federal Agents, Callen, Hanna and Byle they are shadowing me for the week." Deeks said as they went into the office and Sam closed the door behind him.

"I'm not really sure if I was even supposed to be calling the police, but this situation is very unusual and I've checked the labs myself multiple times. The results are correct." Dr. Noah said as he was clearly confused and overwhelmed.

"What exactly is the situation?" Deeks asked calmly.

"Carrie Rose, a twenty-six year old patient that came in from a brutal assault six months ago. She had extensive bruising to all of her body and her brain. There was a skull fracture and swelling in her brain. She had five broken ribs, internal bleeding in her lungs and stomach. She lost a kidney, broken wrist, broken leg, broken jaw and collar bone. A horrible attack that was done with someone's fists and a crowbar would be my best guess. She had full brain function, but she slipped into a coma from all of the trauma her body sustained in the attack. Police came to investigate and as far as I know her attacker was never found." Dr. Noah started.

"Has new evidence been found?" Deeks asked not quite sure why he was here.

"I'm not sure exactly. We take blood work every two weeks. Today her blood work came back with some irregularities. I went to redo the test and drew the blood myself. After I got the same result I checked her urine and sure enough it was positive. She is eight weeks pregnant." Dr. Noah said.

"But you said she's been in a coma for six months." Deeks said.

"Correct." Dr. Noah responded.

"Then how does a coma patient end up eight weeks pregnant? Could there be a medical explanation as to why she is giving off a false positive?" Deeks asked.

"I had ran extra tests after the urine came back as positive. I ran an ultrasound to confirm the heartbeat and fetus was in fact there. And it was conclusive. Somehow she has gotten pregnant." Dr. Noah said.

"And there is no way that she came out of the coma eight weeks ago even for an hour that you didn't know about?" Deeks asked.

"It's not possible. She is deep into her coma and I would be surprised if she woke up within the next six months. She's healthy enough to wake up, but her mind is keeping her under. We've seen it many times before when someone is brutally attack they don't want to face the reality and as a way to protect itself they go into a coma until their brain feels that they can handle the situation. She has been out cold for six months."

"Then the only way she could be pregnant is if she was raped while she was in her coma." Callen stated.

"That is why I called." Dr. Noah said.

"Does she have any family that visits her?" Deeks asked.

"Just an older sister. Her parents are both dead and she didn't have a boyfriend. There are no male visitors. Each visitor has to sign in at the Nurses' Station and only during visiting hours. There is no possible way someone came in here during those hours and raped her." Dr. Noah said.

"You do realise that would make it someone that works on this floor." Deeks said.

"I do realise that and it would be unfortunate, but I can't leave a member of my staff around these women if he is assaulting them. I need you to find whoever this person is so my patients can be safe again." Dr. Noah said.

"Any security feeds?" Sam asked.

"No not in the rooms only in the hallways. I can have that sent over to you easily enough." Dr. Noah answered.

"Have you ran a rape kit on her? I know there won't be the usual signs, but could you find a rough estimate if this has happened since she became pregnant?" Deeks asked.

"I can examine her, but the results may not show anything." Dr. Noah said sadly.

"What about DNA. Is there a way to take DNA from the fetus without putting the fetus in danger?" Callen asked.

"That is where it gets tricky. I can run a rape kit on her because it is for a criminal case. Any medical procedures that would involve the fetus I have to get permission from her next of kin, her sister, before I can perform any procedures." Dr. Noah said.

"And if granted permission could you extract DNA?" Kensi asked.

"It's possible. The problem is when the fetus is this young the chances of termination are higher. Her sister may not agree to it at risk of losing the baby."

"I don't understand, she's in a coma. She's not getting the proper movement and food into her that she would need if she was pregnant. Wouldn't it only be a matter of time before her body eliminates the fetus?" Deeks asked.

"This is not a typical situation. There have been women who were seven or more months pregnant and brain dead from an accident. We are able to keep them on life support until the baby is viable and we deliver the baby early. That is meant as a short term solution to give the baby a few more weeks before the baby is born. In this situation her body should have already terminated the fetus on it's own but it hasn't yet. The odds of her being able to survive the pregnancy in her current condition are slim and chances are the baby will miscarry before month six. The dilemma is Ms. Rose could very well wake up during any of this time. Her mind might force her to wake up because of the pregnancy. If that does happen she may wish to keep the baby." Dr. Noah said.

"That is a lot of maybes doctor. Even if she did wake up eighty percent of women who become pregnant through a rape terminate the pregnancy because they don't wish to have that reminder every day staring back at them." Deeks said.

"That's true, but there is also twenty percent of women who go through the pregnancy and either give the baby up for adoption or they keep it. They don't blame the innocent baby over another's actions. I can't do anything legally to the fetus until her sister signs consent for me to do so and is aware of the risks." Dr. Noah said.

"Fair enough. Do you have her sister's contact information so I can make the notification?" Deeks asked.

"I have that for you yes. And if you give me your email I can send you all of our video feeds for the past six months." Dr. Noah said as he flipped through his book to get the sister's information. Deeks pulled out one of his cards and handed it to Dr. Noah.

"What about staff? Anyone that has paid more attention to Ms. Rose since she has been admitted?" Deeks asked.

"Not that I have noticed. Most of the nurses are females and we don't have the need for a security guard to be present all day." Dr. Noah answered.

"What about other doctors? Are you the only doctor around her or do others from different departments come down here as well?" Sam asked.

"Unless you are a doctor on this floor you wouldn't have a reason to be here. This is for long term care and most of these patients don't ever wake up. They are just here on life support until their family can finally let them go. I was just speaking with Ms. Rose's sister, Robin Rose, if she would consider moving her sister to a long term care facility for patients in comas that don't need immediate care like a hospital can provide. It's rare for us to have a patient wake up. Before they come up here they have to be in a coma for at least a month first. It's just myself and three other doctors and we take shifts all week so one of us is here. The other three are females. Between myself and the hospital staff there are only four males that are even on this floor and have access to the patients." Dr. Noah explained.

"What about other patients? Did any of the females come back pregnant as well?" Kensi asked.

"Nothing has shown in any of their blood work." Dr. Noah answered.

"What about other visitors that signed in for a different patient? Would they have access to Ms. Rose?" Deeks asked.

"Of course if they knew which room was hers. But again it is during the daytime hours and there are always eyes on everyone in here. I don't see how it would have happened." Dr. Noah said.

"How many staff are on at night?" Callen asked.

"Just a skeleton group of six. We have fifty patients that need to be checked on throughout the night. Six is normally as low as we go just in case something ever happened." Dr. Noah answered.

"They all females?" Kensi asked.

"They are. Here is Robin Rose's information and address." Dr. Noah said as he handed Deeks the piece of paper.

Deeks took it as he spoke. "Thanks. Can you think of anyone that would have been able to do this?"

"No I'm sorry. I wish I could be more help to you. I can do the rape kit right away and have our lab run it for any foreign DNA, but I wouldn't get too hopeful." Dr. Noah said.

"I appreciate you trying for me. We'll be in touch." Deeks said as he held his hand out and Dr. Noah shook it.

The four of them headed out of the office and back towards the elevator.

"We don't need to see the victim?" Kensi asked.

"No point. She's all healed up and she can't exactly talk to us. We'll have to do this one a little differently. Maybe the sister will have some information that we can use." Deeks said as they got onto the elevator.

"Who sleeps with a woman that is in a coma?" Kensi said disgusted.

"I don't know. This is a new one for me. I just hope that this is a one-time deal and not some sicko getting off on women who aren't even conscious for it." Deeks said.

"This job really does show you all of the sick monsters this city has in it." Sam said clearly not happy about the situation.

"And it's only the start of the day." Deeks said with a shake of his head as they headed off of the elevator and back outside towards the car.

"How do you even get access to her? She's surrounded by doctors and nurses twenty-four seven." Callen said as they reached the car.

"It's gotta be someone in that hospital." Sam said as he got in with the rest of them.

Deeks grabbed the squad computer and typed in the victim's name to see what the original attack was.

"Still though how?" Kensi said.

"We might not find out the how until we find out the who this time around." Deeks said as he looked up the victim.

"Could it have been her attacker? Maybe he came back to see his handy work and got too excited." Callen suggested.

"Again why and how? Her first attacker got away and the police never found him. So then why would he come back and risk getting arrested just to rape her? Wouldn't be very smart." Deeks said.

"He could be arrogant and cocky with being able to get away with the first attack." Sam suggested.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone came back to check out their victim or the scene of the crime." Deeks said as he pulled up the case file on the attack. "Alright six months ago our victim was found by a man jogging with his dog. The dog found her first just off the trail in the forest. He called emergency services and she was air lifted out of there and to the General. Injuries were extensive as we know and she wasn't expected to survive. The case was handed to a detective out of the sixth and he treated it as a homicide investigation. There was no finger prints, no DNA on her or her clothes. She was dumped in the forest just off the trail and it rained that night according to the report and washed away any evidence that might have been on her body or clothes. Her apartment was searched, but no violence had occurred in her home. According to her sister our victim didn't get home until late at night usually because of her work schedule. She worked at an Advertising Agency and worked late hours. The detective never found the primary crime scene, but he was able to confirm she was attacked somewhere between her work and home. Case went cold." Deeks summarized the report.

"So it's possible that the first attack is connected to this." Kensi said.

"Anything is possible, by my money is on it being someone in that hospital. Someone that would blend in." Deeks said.

"Someone that would easily be overlooked and allowed the time to be with the Vic long enough to rape her." Callen said.

"The Vic's sister might have an idea. She's not too far from here." Deeks said as he turned his car on and took off the address of the sister.

"Does it say if her apartment is still in her possession? Maybe she had a boyfriend she kept hidden." Kensi asked.

"It doesn't say in the report what happened to her home. Her sister will have that information. An attack that brutal it either means that she didn't know her attacker and it was just some random brutal attack. Or she did know her attacker and he was hoping she would be found dead and not barely alive." Deeks said.

"Moved her body into the woods doesn't sound like some random attack." Sam said.

"Not typically, but you would be surprised how many cases I get where the attacker panics and tries to hide the body thinking no one will find it. People always plan the attack, but they never think about what to do afterwards nine out of ten times." Deeks said.

"Hopefully the sister will have something that could lead us to a suspect." Callen said.

"What about the detective, would he have more information outside of the case file?" Kensi asked.

"Not typically, but we can stop by on the way to the SVU after speaking to the Vic's sister." Deeks said.

They made their way to the victim's sister's apartment. Once they arrived Deeks parked and they all got out and headed up to the victim's sister's apartment. Deeks knocked on the door and after a moment Robin Rose answered.

"Hello?" Robin said clearly unsure of who was at her door.

"Are you Robin Rose?" Deeks asked calmly.

"I am. Who are you people?" Robin said with worry in her voice.

"I'm Detective Deeks with LAPD, these are Agents Callen, Hanna and Blye. They are shadowing me for the week. Ma'am may we come in and speak to you for a moment?" Deeks asked calmly.

"What is this about?" Robin asked with fear in her voice.

"It's regarding your sister Carrie Rose." Deeks answered.

"Is this about her attack six months ago? Have you finally found some new evidence?" Robin asked hopeful.

"It may be connected Ma'am, may we please come in?" Deeks asked again.

"Of course. Please come in." Robin said as she opened the door so they could all come into her apartment.

They all walked in and followed Robin into the living room.

"Please sit down." Robin said as she held her hand out towards the furniture as she sat down in a chair.

Deeks sat down on the couch with Kensi and Callen while Sam sat down in the other chair.

"Ma'am, when was the last time you have visited your sister?" Deeks asked.

"Two days ago. I go by a few times a week and keep her company. I like to talk to her and tell her what has been going on with my life and in the world. I know it must sound silly to talk to someone that is in a coma, but I like to think she can hear me." Robin said with a small smile.

"That doesn't sound silly at all. You never know she might be able to hear you." Sam said gently back.

"Ma'am, I am really sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. We were called to the hospital this morning to speak with Dr. Noah. Your sister's regular blood work came back with some irregularities."

"What do you mean? Why are you telling me this and not Dr. Noah?" Robin asked with fear.

"Ms. Rose, your sister's blood work came back that she is pregnant." Deeks said gently.

"Oh my God. She's been pregnant this whole time? Is the baby okay? Does this add to the charges?" Robin asked clearly very upset over the news.

"Ma'am, Carrie is eight weeks pregnant." Deeks said gently.

"What? How is that possible? She's been in a coma for six months. There must be some mistake. The blood work must have come back wrong." Robin said with confusion on her face.

"Dr. Noah ran the blood work multiple times as well as an ultrasound. Your sister is eight weeks pregnant currently. I'm sorry, but your sister was raped eight to nine weeks ago resulting in the pregnancy." Deeks said sadly.

Tears instantly were brought to Robin's eyes at the fact that her own younger sister had been raped while she was in a coma from a past attack. Sam moved the box of tissues over so they were closer to Robin.

"We're very sorry for all of this to be happening to you." Callen said gently.

"I don't understand how this could have happened? She's in a coma, surrounded by doctors and nurses. How could she have been raped? Who would even do such a thing?" Robin said confused and heartbroken at the pain her sister had gone through.

"That is exactly what we are going to find out Ms. Rose." Kensi said.

"Is this connected to her attack? Did it happen more than once and what about the baby? What happens now?" Robin asked overwhelmed.

"We don't know if it is connected yet, but we are going to be looking into every possible angle into this. As for the baby, she is two months pregnant and Dr. Noah is going to perform a sexual assault examine on your sister to see if it was just a one off or has been happening on a regular basis. What happens to the baby is unfortunately up to you. You are your sister's Medical proxy so it is up to you if you wish for the pregnancy to be terminated or not. Dr. Noah would be better to have this conversation with as for the risks of your sister going through a pregnancy in her current state. There is one decision I would really like for you to consider and that is allowing Dr. Noah to do a DNA sample from the baby. He would be able to do it through a safe procedure where he could extract a sample of the baby's blood to run it for DNA. We may be able to get an identity of her attacker." Deeks said calmly.

"Of course. Anything you need to do to find who did this to her. I'll speak with Dr. Noah and let him know that he can do whatever he has to. I don't even know what to think about the baby. I know it is not this baby's fault, the baby is innocent, but still. I don't know if I could look at it every single day until the day that I die knowing how it even became possible for it to be born. That must sound horrible." Robin said slightly ashamed.

"No it doesn't Ma'am. You have every right to feel this way. Millions of women unfortunately have had to face this same dilemma and most just couldn't do it. That doesn't make you a horrible person. It just makes you human." Sam said gently.

"You don't have to make any decisions right now regarding the baby. There is still time for you to decide what you wish to do. You can speak to Dr. Noah about the pros and cons to it all and then decide what you feel would be best. What your sister would want you to make. You go and see your sister every couple of days you said. Have you noticed anyone around your sister or watching her? Anyone that maybe just gave you a bad feeling when you were around them?" Deeks asked calmly.

"Not that I can recall. I wasn't really focused on anyone else other than my sister. I've spoken with a few of the other families, but they were all females. Even the nurses are females. I've never noticed anyone looking at her weird or for too long. I don't even know how someone was even able to do that to her. The rooms aren't recorded, but still there is always someone around and you can only be there during visiting hours. They are very strict with the rules and you have to sign in each time and show I.D until the nurses get used to you and know who you are. They always make sure it's secure and safe. I'm sorry that isn't very helpful." Robin said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"It is helpful Ms. Rose. It tells us that this person blended in and you didn't even register him as being out of place. The hospital has security cameras in the hallways so we can see who was coming into your sister's room. I know you have gone through this once before, but would you mind telling us about your sister's attack six months." Deeks asked.

"Of course. It was a Friday and she was supposed to have been staying late at work. She works as a case manager for an advertising agency here in L.A. She loved it. She was always interested in the creativity end of things, but also the organization and meeting with people. She loved it and was working a lot of late hours to get this eight million dollar campaign up and running. We were supposed to be going for lunch on Saturday. I didn't get the call until ten in the morning by the hospital. They were too busy trying to save her life to call me sooner. The detective told me that she was attacked somewhere and transported to the forest trails. I don't know what help I can be to you about it. I only know what the doctors and detective told me." Robin said sadly.

"What about before the attack? Did she have a boyfriend? Or mention something about someone threatening her?" Deeks asked.

"No nothing. Everyone in her job loved her and her clients that she had all thought she was amazing. She's never mentioned anything to me about someone looking to hurt her or angry at her."

"What about competitors? Or past clients?" Callen asked.

"Not that I know of. At least she never mentioned anyone to me and she would have. If she had a problem she would have told me. We were close to each other, especially after our parents' death. She never told me anything that gave me any cause for concern."

"Boyfriends?" Kensi asked.

"She broke up with her last boyfriend a year before the attack. It was mutual. He is a doctor and he got a job offer in New York. She didn't want to move and they had only been dating for six months. They were still friends afterwards and talked to each other once a week. She hadn't been on a date even she had been so busy with her work that she didn't get out much. She had a few close girlfriends, but she didn't go out often with them. She was so busy and she was working towards a promotion so she was really focused on it."

"What about her apartment? Is it still open to her or has it been rented out?" Deeks asked.

"No I still pay for her rent. I want her to be able to come home when she wakes up."

"I'd like to have a look at it, if that is alright with you." Deeks said.

"Of course. I'll give you the key. It's 145 South Ave apartment eighteen. I've left everything in the same place she had it. I just go by once a week to clean up a bit."

"Is there anything else you could think of? Even the smallest detail could be helpful." Deeks said calmly.

"I'm sorry I just can't think of anything for you. I've been trying for six months, but there just wasn't anything that stood out or seemed different with Carrie."

"That's okay. We'll go through her apartment and see what we can find. Dr. Noah is sending me the video footage from the hospital and with the DNA we may be able to catch this man. Do you want me to call a patrol unit for you to take you to the hospital?" Deeks asked.

"No that's okay I can drive. Thank-you though." Robin said with a small smile.

Deeks spoke as he pulled out his card. "This is my card. If you remember anything please call me."

"I will. You'll keep me updated?" Robin asked as she took the card.

"As soon as I have something I will call you." Deeks promised.

"Thank-you so much." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for all of this and what you have been through. I hope your sister wakes up soon and is able to heal from all of this." Deeks said sympathetically.

"I hope so too." Robin said with a sad smile.

They all got up and headed for the door. Once they were outside they made their way back to the car and got into it.

"Let's go check out the apartment first before we head over to speak to the detective." Deeks said as he turned his car on.

"From the sound of it she is just a good person working hard. How does she end up brutally attacked and dumped in the forest? That's a lot of violence for just some random attack." Kensi said as they drove to the apartment.

"It is a lot of violence. She had to of known her attacker." Sam said.

"Is it possible that this was done by someone that she didn't know? Maybe someone unstable or not mentally all there Detective?" Callen asked.

"Not likely. If the attacker was insane he wouldn't have been able to transport her body and dump her and clean off any evidence. She might not have known her attacker, but he most likely knew her. The only other option is that this was the work of a serial attacker." Deeks said as he pulled out his radio to call in. "Squad nineteen to Marcy."

"What are you thinking?" Kensi asked.

"That we have two options really, might as well see if there were any other attacks like this in the past year. If not then we know this is a one-time deal." Deeks answered.

"Go ahead Marty." Marcy's voice came out over the radio.

"I got a vic that was brutally attacked six months ago and dumped in the forest trails. She was cleaned from all evidence. Can you run a search and see if any other females between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-nine were brutally attacked and then dumped off in the forest within the past year?"

"I'll get the computer on it and see what I find. I haven't heard of anything though in our district." Marcy said.

"Thanks Marcy." Deeks said as he put his radio back in it's holder.

Deeks put his left hand up and started to rub his temple as he felt the pounding in his head from a headache. Deeks was used to the headaches as it was a side effect from his medication. It was also a side effect from his lifestyle of being an undercover detective with the LAPD. He went many times without sleep for days and not eating properly. He always made sure he ate well when he did eat and he made sure he caught up on his sleep when he had days off. The problem was he often missed his pill in the morning, because he was never at his place between working undercover and cases. He often missed his pill and he knew he shouldn't be, but he just didn't have the interest in taking it. He had no interest in dying at all, but it was hard to truly live when you were always alone facing the horrors of this world.

"You alright Deeks?" Sam asked as he saw that Deeks was rubbing his temples with his left hand.

"Ya just getting a headache. It'll go away soon."

"You need proper sleep." Callen said.

"Headaches can be a side effect for most prescription medication. Do you get them often?" Sam asked trying to see if he could get Deeks to open up more about the medication and why he was taking it.

"Depends on the day." Deeks said with a shrug as he put his left hand down from his head, but just had it resting on the window sill.

Callen's phone rang and he pulled it out and answered it.

"Callen."

"Good morning Mr. Callen. How are you this morning?" Hetty asked and it was clear the smile on her face.

"Everything is going well. How is everything on your end?" Callen asked.

"Everything here is perfectly fine. I was hoping to meet the four of you at the boatshed in an hour. Is that possible?"

"We just caught a case, but we can probably do that."

"Perfect. I look forward to hearing about the start of your week."

"I bet you are." Callen said with a knowing tone in his voice.

"See you all in an hour."

"Yup."

Callen ended the call and turned his attention to the others. Sam had a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Hetty."

"The one and only. She wants to meet all of us in an hour at the boatshed." Callen said.

"Do I even want to ask why she wants to meet in a boatshed?" Deeks asked.

"It's just a place we go to interrogate suspects and keep our Ops location a secret." Kensi said.

"Ah that makes sense. You wouldn't believe how many bomb threats stations get in a year." Deeks said.

"Is an hour okay?" Callen asked.

"Ya it'll be fine. We'll head over after we look through the apartment."

"Do you think we will find something at the apartment? Wouldn't the last detective have gone through it?" Kensi asked.

"He wouldn't have, because it wasn't a crime scene. He would have just checked to see if it was a crime scene and then left." Deeks said.

"Seems like bad detective work if he didn't." Sam said.

"Depends on how you look at it I guess. I would have gone through it, but other detectives would have focused on finding the crime scene and any physical evidence to find the attacker. It's not that easy when you have to do the work by yourself without a partner. There aren't enough hours in the day some days." Deeks said calmly.

"I thought everyone was supposed to have partners." Kensi said.

"Doesn't always work that way with detective. On Patrol it's not often when they go solo it's just not safe. Detectives though work alone often, there are just not that many of us to work in partners and get all of the cases solved. Keep in mind though they work in units so they do have a group of twenty to thirty other detectives in their unit that they can work with and reach out to if they get stuck. I just tend to work alone because I float around and most don't want to work with me because they have me labeled as a blue rat." Deeks said with a shrug, but they could tell it was bothering him more than he was letting on.

"Someone who rats out other cops that are dirty." Sam stated.

"Yup, but I refuse to look the other way when a cop is killed by one of his own." Deeks said as he pulled into the apartment parking lot.

"And you shouldn't. Some rules are not meant to be broken and murder is one of them." Callen said.

"Unfortunately not everyone agrees with that. It doesn't matter I would do it again if I had to." Deeks said as he parked his car in the visitor spot.

"We do it often where we have to arrest a marine for a crime. It's not always easy, but you gotta do what you gotta do to make the world safe." Sam said as he got out of the car with the others.

"It's all that matters at the end of the day." Deeks said as they made their way over to the front door and into the building.

Deeks used the key to open the front door and they headed inside and up the stairs to reach the apartment. Once there Deeks opened the door and they went inside. The place was clean, but they expected that as Robin had said she goes in once a week to keep it clean. The apartment wasn't very big, but the furniture was very nice and clearly cost a lot of money. They all put gloves on and started to go through the apartment. Deeks went into the office and started to go through it. There was a laptop sitting on the desk and Deeks opened it and turned it on. He was hoping it wasn't password protected and this morning he was lucky that it wasn't. Deeks started to go through the emails and anything that was in the Internet history. He didn't find anything that was a red flag so he ran a search for any hidden files or folders and he found one hidden folder. Deeks opened it and started to go through what was kept on it. There were emails, photos and even hand written letters that were scanned onto the computer. They were going back to six months before her attack, so a year ago now. They started out pretty basic for a secret admirer, but as they got closer to her attack they got very extreme and even had death threats of them always being together. Deeks started to go through the drawers to see if there was any of the letters being kept. She did scan them into her computer so Deeks was hoping she kept the original copy of the letters and they could have it sent to the lab for fingerprints or DNA. Deeks was able to find them stuffed into a drawer. He grabbed them and the laptop and headed out of the room and back into the living room where the others were searching.

"Our Vic had a stalker." Deeks said as he went into the room.

"Really?" Kensi asked.

"Yup. She kept every email he sent her, every photo of her in her apartment or out at work. She even kept the letters and scanned them onto her computer. It started a year ago as a secret admirer and then he got more obsessive and started telling her that he would kill her and they would be together forever." Deeks said as he put the laptop and letters down on the island counter top that divided the living room and kitchen.

"So six months ago before her attack. Maybe he's still around." Callen said.

"But how could he be the one that raped her? Even if he visited her in the hospital he wouldn't have been able to do that during visiting hours." Kensi said.

"Ok play along." Deeks said as he looked at Sam. Sam gave a nod and Deeks continued. "You meet the woman of your dreams and you start out as just harmlessly watching her. Working up the courage to speak to her. You start sending her little letters, probably gifts that you leave at her work and her apartment. But one day that's not enough, she doesn't notice you when you are around. Probably ignores you not even realising what she is doing. Your letters start to get more aggressive, you start sending her photos of her when she knows no one is around. Again you keep being ignored and then she does something to make you snap. Now you want her and if you can't have her no one will so you attack her thinking you killed her. You probably panic and take her body and dump her in the trails, you clean up any connection she might have on her to lead anyone back to you. You find out she is alive through the news most likely. What do you do?"

"Panic at first. Watch the news closely to see if she even makes it through the attack. See what the police have and are reporting. But she lived and in a coma so my obsession doesn't stop. She's still in the world and I can't kill her while in the hospital. I could get a job in the hospital to keep an even closer eye on her. Maybe in security or cleaning so I can be there when no one else is around her. I'm around her and one night I can't help myself. I rape her just to see how it feels to be with her. I may have done it since." Sam said.

"And now she is pregnant." Deeks said.

"Ya and now I can be there for her. Now we have a child together, she can't get rid of me. I can raise our baby until she wakes up and is strong enough to. It all makes sense." Sam said.

"We need to find out who is working in the hospital that would have access to our Vic." Callen said.

"We need to find him and chances are he's done this before to her. I'll bag the letters and we can drop them off at the lab. They can be checked for finger prints and DNA. Hopefully there is something there that can lead us to who her stalker is. Dr. Noah is also going to be sending me the footage and we might be able to pick him up off of it." Deeks said.

"We didn't find anything out of the ordinary. It seems like we are looking for a stalker and if he finds out that the police were there today he might go under." Callen said.

"It's possible. We'll have to work fast and hope that the lab can get us something quick. If not maybe he is on the footage. Let's head out and meet with your boss and then we can drop these off at the lab on the way to the station to meet with the detective." Deeks said as he picked up the laptop and the letters.

They all headed out and back down to the car. Deeks put the letters into an evidence bag that he had in the trunk of the car before he got into the car. He made his way off to where they said the boatshed was located. He didn't know why Hetty wanted to meet with him or how she even knew about him. He wasn't too sure how he even felt about it. He had done some investigations for other federal agencies, but he had never worked for NCIS before. He didn't know how he should feel about it and right now he was too tired to really care much about it. He had a headache still and he knew it would only get worse before it would get better. He would need to sleep to get rid of it and that wouldn't happen until his thirty-six hour shift was up. Deeks needed some time off. It had been a couple of years since he had taken a vacation and he was thinking he was due for one soon. He would need it to rest up and recuperate after the last two years of running solid. Maybe when this week was over he would put in for some vacation time and just spend the week relaxing and being on the beach. They arrived at the boatshed and Deeks parked the car and they all headed inside. Deeks looked around as they walked in and he saw an older woman sitting down at the table. Deeks could tell she was very short based on her height as she was sitting down. She got up and went around the table and spoke with a warm smile as she held her hand out.

"Detective Deeks, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Deeks shook her hand as he spoke. "Nice to meet you, Hetty with no last name." Deeks said with a smile.

"It's Lange." Hetty said as she placed her hand back down.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Lange." Deeks said.

"Just Hetty is fine. Would you like some coffee, you are looking awfully tired." Hetty said calmly.

"Naw I'm fine. Too much coffee makes me jittery after a while." Deeks said.

"Yes I suppose it would as you have been up all night drinking it." Hetty said with a smile.

"Life of a detective." Deeks said with a smile back.

"Come sit down and we can talk." Hetty said as he made her way over to the table.

They all sat down and Hetty spoke.

"How has your week been so far?" Hetty asked the others.

"It's been busy. We worked a thirty-six hour shift on our first day and now we are on another one." Callen said.

"Yes the LAPD works very hard and long hours. Anything interesting happen yet?" Hetty asked.

"Like you don't already know." Sam said with a smirk.

"I do know what calls you have been on. Eric and Nell have enjoyed watching the calls coming in for you. That riot must have been very interesting for you all to deal with." Hetty said.

"It was, but we got through it without any injuries." Callen said.

"Certainly not just writing parking tickets as you thought eh Mr. Hanna." Hetty said.

"No Hetty it's not. I'm man enough to admit when I am wrong." Sam said humbly.

"We just caught a case where a woman is in a coma and was raped. She's now pregnant as a result of it." Kensi said.

"That is awful. Even after all of these years I am still surprised by the depths of evil this world has to offer." Hetty said with a small shake of her head.

"See it every day." Deeks said.

"Yes I am sure you do. Just like I am sure you have a question for me." Hetty said with a smile.

"Why did you pick me? I don't know you and I've never worked for NCIS on a joint task force. You shouldn't know my name, yet you specifically requested me. Why?" Deeks asked slightly guarded.

"I have been interested in you for a while now. I've watched closely the cases that you have worked and gone undercover for. You are very talented, an undercover prodigy. The Police Commissioner is a friend of mine and he always speaks very highly of you. You have a great deal of potential still within you. I don't see the harm in keeping an eye on talent." Hetty said with a smile.

"Mmhm." Deeks said and it was clear he didn't believe everything she was saying. He knew she was holding back.

"It doesn't hurt to have someone out there watching your progress. I thought my Agents could learn a lot from you as well as working on repairing the relationship between local police and federal agents." Hetty said.

"Right that's what they said, but I can't help but doubt that. You may want a better relationship, but NCIS and LAPD don't tend to interact with each other. It's not often your cases cross with ours. That and if you truly wanted to repair the damage you wouldn't have picked me for them to shadow. You know I'm not the most popular on the force and I'm sure the PC would have told you that when you suggested the idea. So what relationship are you really trying to repair, because it's not the LAPD's with NCIS." Deeks said still guarded.

"You must have been a very good lawyer." Hetty said with a warm smile.

"Good enough to know that you aren't going to tell me the answer to that question."

"Answers have a way of being found out with time on their own." Hetty said with a warm smile.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm a detective then." Deeks said back.

"Quite. Now I hope they haven't given you too much trouble or grief. They don't trust very easily." Hetty said referring to her team.

"Rocky start, but I think we're good. Cases have a way of settling differences." Deeks said back.

"We've learnt a lot so far. We have never worked these types of cases before, it's a good learning opportunity." Callen said.

"Good I am always happy when you learn something new." Hetty said with a smile.

Deeks' radio cracked as a voice came over.

"Detective Squad Nineteen to Base."

Deeks pulled out the radio and spoke. "Squad Nineteen, go ahead Central."

"Squad Nineteen Lt. Anderson is requesting your presence to Station fifty-one right away."

"Regarding Central?"

"Lt. Anderson did not specify just that it was an urgent matter that need your attention right away."

"Ten-Four Central we're on our way."

Deeks put the radio back into it's holder as he spoke. "Well that can't be good."

"Who is Lt. Anderson?" Callen asked.

"He's in charge of the SVU. Something must have come up. We gotta go. It was a pleasure to meet with you Hetty." Deeks said.

"The pleasure was all mine. Until next time." Hetty said with a smile.

"There's a next time?" Deeks asked with an eyebrow raised.

"There is always a next time Mr. Deeks. You three better hurry you can't dawdle when a Lieutenant is waiting for you." Hetty said with a smile.

"See ya Hetty." Callen said as they got up.

They all made their way out to their car. They got in and Deeks headed for the station to meet with the Lieutenant.

"What about the lab?" Kensi asked.

"We'll have to do it after we meet with Lt. Anderson. Hopefully it is nothing major and we can get back to solving this case." Deeks answered.

"Why would he be calling us in?" Callen asked.

"He could have cases he wants to hand over, but not likely. It could be a new case that just popped up and they need all hands on deck."

"What would that be?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes when a woman is raped the attacker will kidnap their child. Missing person's works it as well as the SVU to try and track the attacker down and find the child."

"Hopefully it's not that." Kensi said.

"A lot of cases involve children in some form unfortunately. It's going to be a long thirty-six." Deeks said sadly.

They made the drive to the station and once there Deeks took Monty out so he could come in with them. He had been in the car since this morning and Deeks wanted to get him out and moving around. He also didn't know how long he would be in here for so it was just safer to bring Monty inside. It wasn't the first time he had brought him into the station and he knew that Lt. Anderson wouldn't mind. They headed inside and Deeks went over to where Lt. Anderson was standing. Deeks could tell he looked stressed out and tired. It was clear that he had been working hard on something.

"Lt. Anderson, what can I do for you?" Deeks asked calmly.

"Deeks, I can honestly say I am glad to see you. When I found out you were assigned to me an hour ago I knew I needed you in here. You are one of the best detectives this force has and you work hard. I need your eyes on this case this unit has been working on." Lt. Anderson said with sincerity.

"Anything. What's going on?" Deeks asked with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Who are these?" Lt. Anderson asked with a nod towards the others.

"NCIS Agents, Hanna, Callen and Byle. They have been assigned by their boss to shadow me to learn more about what LAPD does in a week. I hope that is alright with you Sir."

"No it's perfect they may be able to help with their own connections. Follow me I'll explain everything." Lt. Anderson said.

They all followed him into one of the larger boardrooms that they used for major cases in the past. When they walked in they saw the images all over the walls with names above them and information connecting them to others. The majority of the images were children between the ages of five and seventeen. They were all images of the child being chained down to a chair or a bed and they all looked terrified.

"What is this?" Kensi asked horrified at the images.

"Hell." Deeks answered with sadness in his voice.

"This is a case that has been ongoing for fifteen years through different local state police all across the country. We didn't get our hands on it until seven months ago when the organization relocated to L.A. For the past fifteen years they have been relocating all across the country to avoid detection and it's worked. We don't know who the leader is of this organization or any of the enforcers. We haven't been able to get much on them within the past seven months." Lt. Anderson started.

"What is the organization? Human trafficking?" Sam asked.

"No it's a pedophile ring." Lt. Anderson said.

"What is that?" Kensi asked.

"It's like child pornography, but worse. Children who are living on the streets or in foster homes, runaways, the type of children that don't have parents that would go looking for them. They get kidnapped and placed into this world. They take pictures of the child and videos of the child being raped or molested. They put the pictures and videos online in the dark net where pedophiles can pay money to watch the videos. The children aren't taken care of very well. They are fed and given water just for the purpose of being able to keep them alive. Sometimes they are beaten into submission or for training. Most don't live to see their eighteenth birthday and the ones that do are often released. The leader of the organization doesn't have to worry about them talking, because they are so traumatized and manipulated into believing that nothing done to them was wrong. Most have been in that life since they were five or a little older, they don't remember anything but that life. The ones that do get released tend to turn to drugs, alcohol and turn to prostitution to pay their way. Most are either killed by someone or their own hands. A miniscule percentage will change their names and try and have a better life with school." Deeks explained.

"Dear God. And this has been going on for fifteen years?" Sam asked both amazed and disgusted.

"This one has been. There are thousands of websites on the dark web that caters to child molesters. Each year we shut down about fifty sites only for another hundred to take their place before the ink even dries on the paper. It's an endless battle and all we can do is save as many children as we can each year. This one has been able to evade the police for fifteen years. They move around from one major city to the next all throughout the country. They make sure they bury the children that don't make it in remote locations and we have only been able to locate ten of the burial sites in the past fifteen years. They stay about a year in each city so five burial sites have never been found so far. They have been in L.A for nine months that we can say for certain. That is when the runaways have started to go missing and foster children have disappeared. All are around the right age and perfect targets for this organization. We only have three months to find them and shut this organization down before they pack up and leave for another city." Lt. Anderson said.

"How many children are missing that fit within the victimology?" Deeks asked.

"A hundred and twelve right now, but not all of them could be within the organization. Some could have been killed on the street or legitimately ran away. Right now we are working on the basis that they are all in the organization until we have proof otherwise." Lt. Anderson said.

"What about the men? Where do they come from?" Callen asked.

"The leader moves with the organization as well as he enforcers. We know they have connections within each new city, but we haven't been able to find their connections. If we can locate someone that is giving them a way to the children then we could try and find an enforcer and work our way up. They have stepped up with their distribution. They are now doing live streaming shows. Pedophiles pay to be able to watch the molestation and rape live. They can also make suggestions for what is done to the child and whoever bids the highest gets to have their suggestion performed." Lt. Anderson said disgusted.

"Can't you track the live stream?" Kensi asked.

"Our techs have tried, but they can't hack well enough to get into it and decode the encryption. We've tried taping into the chat rooms and getting someone to let something slip, but nothing yet. We can't even track one of the chat room users so we could pick him up and try to squeeze something out of him. Our techs just don't have the knowledge or abilities to do it."

"We're not really supposed to be using our resources this week, but I'll make a call and have our techs on it. If they can't hack into it then no one can. I just need the information." Callen said.

"It's all right here." Lt. Anderson said as he went and grabbed the paper with all of the website's information.

Callen took it and pulled out his cell phone to call Eric. He knew that they weren't supposed to be using them to solve any cases, but Callen knew that Hetty would be fine with this. After three rings Eric picked up.

"Hey Callen. How's it going?" Eric asked with a smile.

"It's fine. Eric I need you and Nell to work on something for us."

"Hetty already told us that we weren't allowed to help you guys at all. You have to do it how LAPD does it." Eric said.

"I know, but Hetty would be fine with this. I'm going to send you the web address I need you to hack into it and find out anything you can about the users in the chat room and the live stream. It's for a pedophile ring. They are kidnapping children as young as five and molesting and raping them on video that they load up onto the website. We only have three months to shut them down before they leave L.A and start over in a new city."

"Oh man. Ya alright send me what you know and we will get right on it. I'll let you know when I have something." Eric said with complete seriousness in his voice.

"Thanks Eric. Find us someone we can bring in from the chat room to press for more information. There are possibly a hundred and twelve children that are being forced into this organization. We need to shut it down now Eric."

"We're on it." Eric said as he ended the call.

"Eric and Nell our techs, they are going to find everything they can on this site. They'll get us someone to talk to." Callen said to the others.

"They have to be getting these children from somewhere. Even if they are runaways on the street and foster kids. No one just ignores a five year old going missing. Someone must be covering this up somehow." Sam said.

"We haven't been able to find any connection so far." Lt. Anderson said.

"What about their social workers? Are they all out of the same division?" Deeks asked.

"No all different divisions and different workers. Most of which are female workers." Lt. Anderson said.

"Females don't tend to sell children. And the foster parents they all checked out?" Callen asked.

"Some do. Some were removed from the foster parent list because they didn't report the child as missing. Nothing connects them to any pedophile ring." Lt. Anderson said.

"Ok let's just take a quick beat here. We were on a case dealing with a woman in a coma who was raped after being in the coma. We went to search her place and found out that she had a stalker. We brought back the laptop and letters that the stalker sent her. We were going to drop them off at the lab." Deeks said.

"Jefferson is going to the lab shortly. I will have him transport the evidence to the lab for you. I'll have another detective take over the case." Lt. Anderson said.

"Yes Sir." Deeks said.

"When was the most recent child been missing?" Sam asked.

"Twenty-four hours. Shawna Jones, eight years old and was taken on her way home from school apparently. She is from a foster home with six other children in it. The foster parents, John and Amy Jackson, they don't remember her being there for dinner and they know she went to school." Lt. Anderson answered.

"APB?" Deeks asked.

"It's been released and a photo has gone to the press. So far nothing has come in. She wasn't from the best neighborhood."

"She is the most recent and the best chance we have right now of maybe finding her. Why don't I take Monty and go by the foster home. I can see if Monty can catch her scent. Do we know where she was taken?" Deeks asked.

"No we don't know the kidnap site yet. See if you can get Monty to sniff something out. I know you have been successful with that in the past. If the three of you could stay behind here and help me go through the case files, maybe you will notice something that we have missed. We've been working on this for seven months and often new fresh eyes will lead to something we have all missed. It's easy to miss something when you know the case files off by heart." Lt. Anderson said.

"Of course. We'll help any way we can." Sam said.

"What's the address of the foster home?" Deeks asked.

"198 Walker Ave." Lt. Anderson answered.

"I'll head over there with Monty and see if he can pick up her scent." Deeks said.

Lt. Anderson gave a nod and Deeks headed out with Monty and back to the car. Deeks hated when the cases always involved children and this was the worst of them all. He hated that he could try and save these children only for another organization to take its place all over again. Deeks knew that all he could do was try and save as many children as he can. At least this time they would be able to have the help of a few federal agents this time around and maybe they would be able to shut this down before any more children were taken. Deeks turned the car on and he made his way out of the parking lot and over to the address of the most recent child kidnapped. He was hoping that Monty would at least be able to find the location of the kidnap site so they could check for any cameras in the area and maybe find this little girl before something happened to her that would traumatize her even more. Deeks was exhausted, but he wasn't going to give up until this organization was shut down and these children were safe once again. With that thought in mind Deeks drove off through the streets just hoping that this was one child they would be able to save.


	4. Follow Me- Update

Hello there!

I have begun a collection of new books for all ages from children's picture books to adult series that are being published online. You can connect with me and find out more information through my social media pages. I am working on finishing my novel called Satanic Inferno. It will be published through Kobo on March 1st, 2017. Check out my Facebook page for more information and a 10% discount code for the first few days of the release.

You have all followed me on Fanfiction and I am hoping you will continue to follow me now that I have transitioned into writing and publishing my own novels. But fear not I am still going to be working on Fanfiction and finishing all of my stories. I'm not going anywhere in that sense. All support would be greatly appreciated.

Thank-you so much to all of my loyal followers. Without you none of this would have been possible! If you have any questions or would like a sneak peek of my novel please Message me and I will send it your way.

Facebook: DianneRose2016


End file.
